With Your Half Wired Broken Jaw
by littlemija69
Summary: With her disability, Ardelia seems to make it fine throughout the day but when something at school baffles her and her whole life seems to be a moment of kill or be killed, a newfound friend always comes to the rescue. KurXOC
1. Chapter 1

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **1**

**AuthorNotes: **So as you may or may not have noticed, I'm straggling to stay afloat with my stories, lol. So I put the other two on haitus and worked on my Kurama series and found that writing it is more fluid than the others, even if the beginning. I'm hoping it stays this way. As you'd realized in the first chapter, the character is both easy and hard. So to all you Kurama fans, enjoy! :)

* * *

I could hardly remember my dream the next morning. I knew it had something with a tree mirror that stretched up into the clouds when I had tilted my head back. I couldn't see my reflection, which was odd, but when I walked forward, a form began appearing in the mirror. It started out smoky and hardly recognizable but after a while, it formed to a solid shape. I noticed it as me. But I looked different. I had a large black choker collar on with a red diamond and my eyes seemed blank. The only thing after that I could remember were the words my other self had stated and as I gripped my chest, breathing hard and my eyes wide, they replayed in my head. "_What was once forgotten will find itself again_."

I had no meaning of that but it didn't sound like something I should forget. I looked over to my right and frowned at my small alarm clock. It was early in the morning and I had about an hour and a half before I had to really wake up for school. I knew I couldn't go back to sleep so I pushed my covers off and sat on the edge of my bed, thinking of that bizarre dream. The reflection looked like me with the thick bluish hair and soft brown eyes that reminded me of my father. The only reason my hair looked bluish was because I had the darkest shade of black for hair. It came off dark, dark navy blue but when light touched it (especially blue light), it turned straight blue. It was weird. I hated it. My father explained to me that I got it from my mother, whom I've never met. I looked back down at my alarm clock and sighed, slightly irritated. Barely any time had passed in my thinking.

I shrugged and stood, stretching a bit as I headed toward my closet. I grabbed my plain and rather boring school uniform and laid it on my bed. I grabbed some other things for my outfit from my dresser and began heading out my bedroom door and to the bathroom across the hallway. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, almost daring it to change, and when it didn't, I smiled, thinking myself a fool, before I stripped and warmed up the shower as I tied my hair up to keep it dry. I took a quick shower, almost too quick, but I found myself brushing my teeth and hair in minutes and finishing that quickly. I wrapped a towel around my body and kept my hair pinned up as I headed toward my bedroom to get dressed.

I decided to leave my hair down for the day and I combed through it briefly before heading out of my bedroom and down the hallway, toward the main living room and then to the kitchen. I'd make a surprise breakfast for my father. Every morning he'd wake up before me to make me breakfast and I decided today I should do it for him. I decided on bacon, artichoke, asparagus, cheese, and bell pepper omelets for him with a side of buttered wheat toast. It took me a while to get it cooking and when it started, I felt a presence behind me. I turned my head to see my sleepy looking father watching me before yawning and shaking his head. "Good morning, Ardelia," he greeted. I smiled at him. He made his way to the coffee pot and pushed for it to brew before looking over at me. "You didn't have to cook breakfast. I would've made you something, like always." I shrugged and flipped his hefty omelet before leaving it there for a second and pushing it onto a plate and smiling over at him, holding his plate.

"Thanks, baby," he stated, taking it and leaning over to kiss my forehead as I turned around to start my own, less hefty omelet. If I ate his omelet, I'd die from eating too much. I buttered some toast and gave him some before preparing my omelet. In the midst of it, I made my father a cup of coffee, just the way he liked it with two lumps of sugar and a tablespoon of flavored creamer. I was soon eating with him, in silence. There's not much to say when the person you're sitting with is a mute. "You're already ready for school?" my father stated, noticing my attire. "You must've been awake for a while." I nodded, smiling at him as I ate my omelet. "Did you want a ride to school today? I don't have to be in until nine this morning," he stated. I thought about that one. Usually I walked down a block and waited for a nasty smelling bus full of elementary kids and spit wads hitting the back of my neck or head or just walked when I wasn't in the mood for being teased about not being able to talk.

I instantly nodded my head after that thought.

My dad smiled at me. "Alright, give me time to take a shower and get ready and I'll get you to school." I nodded and he quickly did the dishes, which wasn't hard since he got a house with a dishwasher, and headed on down the hallway to take a shower. I headed to the living room to watch some television, which happened to be showing my favorite morning show. I smiled and listened to it as I waited for my dad. When my show finished, I got up, shutting off the television, and went to grab my backpack. I couldn't help but wonder what today would bring. I've been so used to meeting my close ring of friends, who weren't in the popular kids' ideal looks and attitudes, and we'd get teased on our way to class. Ritsuko, my closest friend, usually started fights. She was like my bodyguard but with no morals or limits. Since my father banned me from using spells or sorcery, I couldn't hoax them or turn people into toads.

If you haven't guessed by now, I'm not your average person. I was born from a sorcerer (my father) and something else. My father never told me my mother was different, or a demon as he called us, but I didn't think she was human. But for now, I tell myself she was a completely normal human being who had died giving birth to me, so my father says. I tried looking online for ancestry but never found a file so I always figured he was telling the truth.

"Ready to go, sweetheart?" my dad called as I grabbed my backpack from my bedroom and looked over at him, nodding. "Let's get going now. I don't think we should be late for your friends." I smiled and headed out after him toward our sedan. My father just bought it last month since his last car had engine trouble so instead of just having it repaired, he bought a new car. I thought it'd be a better idea just to repair a reliable car but it's not like I can voice that or anything. It takes too long to write it and there's not much of an argument when you can't interrupt.

It didn't take long to get to school, since it was only a couple blocks away, and I was gathering my bag in my lap when my dad placed his hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I looked over at him. "I'll probably be at work until late tonight so if you want to go to a friend's house, you can. Just text me and let me know," he stated. I nodded and smiled, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek before heading out of the car. I shut the door and began heading onto the grounds. It was the first time this year my dad gave me a ride to school and some of the other students were looking over at me, whispering. I always wore raggedy clothes on my days off from school and I never wore make up and my hair was usually always down with frizz and too much body. I didn't really care about outer appearances; my dad raised me into looking at someone via personality.

I grabbed my backpack strap and headed toward the school building. I was hoping my friends would make themselves known soon so I could feel a bit braver with them. I always felt vulnerable whenever I was by myself. I don't know why high school kids pick on people with disabilities. Isn't that some sort of cruelty? But, like usual, there's never any teachers around to see it so they never get in trouble. And it's not like I can be a witness or anything. I don't think the judge or the defendant would accept someone writing down what they saw, with or without a disability.

"Hey, mute girl!" If I could curse out loud, I would've but I just sighed and turned around, frowning as the school bully, Akita, strode toward me. She looked like some sort of Viking warrior with raven black hair that was pulled into a braid at the nape of her neck and dark grey eyes. She was wearing the uniform but the skirt was hiked up and it showed off her runner's legs. She ran track so outrunning her was impossible, especially for someone like me who stays away from sports, unless its tennis. "Where's your little bodyguards?" she teased, stopping just inside of my personal space and crossing her arms with a twisted smile. I frowned. It's not like I can answer, you stupid bitch. That's what I wanted to say and I screamed it in my mind, hoping she'd get some telepathy from it, somehow.

"Aw, look, she can't even speak up for herself," Akita stated, making a false sad face and her friends all laughed behind me. I wished they'd just leave me alone already. I really hated explaining bruises to my father since he'd read faster than I could write. I always made up bogus explanations and he'd blow a casket and threaten to see the principal and I'd start crying, shaking my head because that's worse. By the looks of it, Akita was in a good mood, which meant that I'd get a picking today. "Say something, punk!" and after that, her hands slammed against my chest and I fell backwards, right into a muck puddle, from the previous night's rain. I frowned and held my arms up staring up at the mud that now caked my skin. "Next time get over yourself and learn to talk, big ole baby!" Akita stated before striding off. I frowned and went to stand but I slipped on all the mud and fell back down. I really wanted to cry. I hated starting out my days like this. And now I had to do laundry. This was my last uniform and I was hoping to wear it again tomorrow since I don't sweat, like a normal human. I think that comes from my father's side, I think…

"Are you okay?" I looked up, my eyes wide from shock and saw one of the guys that I saw most of the girls swoon over. For the life of me, I couldn't remember his name. But he was one of the more handsome ones with long red hair that fell just to his middle back and bright, emerald green eyes. He wore the guys' maroon colored jumpsuit with the yellow trimming. I nodded my head, embarrassed as he held his hand out for me. I gladly took it and he helped me out of the mud. "You know, Akita is just a bully. I bet if you said something, she'd stop." I blushed. Here's when he'd start picking on me like everyone else.

I quickly withdrew my iPhone and wrote it out, showing it to him. His cheeks lit read. "Oh! You're mute?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm surprised Akita would pick on you then. She seems like such a nice girl to people with disabilities…" I rolled my eyes and made the motion of thank you in sign language as I started heading toward the school building. "Wait, I didn't mean offense!" he stated, walking next to me. I looked up at him, narrowing my eyes. "I swear." I gazed him for a moment and smiled, shrugging it off. "So, you know sign language?" he asked. I could see he was trying to start conversation with a mute. At the moment, it seemed pointless. So I nodded. He smiled at me. "Oh! My name's Shuichi." That was his name. Now I remember…

I began writing my name down when I heard a voice yell, "Ardelia!" I looked up, as did Shuichi, and saw Ritsuko heading toward me with flailing arms. "There you are cutie! Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you…" Ritsuko finally noticed someone standing next to me and her defensive part came out and she raised her fist, in which Shuichi held his hands out and I pushed a hand against Ritsuko's torso, shaking my head. I quickly explained, in sign language, that he helped me and Ritsuko nodded, smiling at him. "Well, Shuichi, I do believe you do deserve the sweetest guy award in the yearbook," Ritsuko stated. "Thank you for helping my little cutie! But for now, we need to get her to class!" I made a face that read _what-are-you-on_ and Ritsuko grinned at me, grabbing my wrist and smiling over at Shuichi. "Thanks again, Shuichi."

"Anytime," Shuichi stated. I smiled back at him and made the sign for thank you again, in which he shocked me and did the sign language for "you're welcome" back at me with a smile before heading off himself.

"Come on, lagger," Ritsuko stated, dragging me through the locker hallway. "Natsumi and Rio are waiting!" I looked over at her with a glare. Why in the world was she shouting? I wasn't more than a few feet away from her. I was mute, not deaf. I loved Ritsuko to death but her natural hair color was a completely lie; she should've been a blond, not Natsumi. Oh, as for what Ritsuko looks like. She had that jealous-making reddish brown hair to her lower back and dark, swirly brown eyes that were like a chocolate fountain. She was also tall and lean and played on the school's basketball team and wrestling. She was a beast and I was glad to have her as my best friend slash bodyguard.

As for my other two friends… Natsumi was more like me than the others. She was quiet, on her own and when she spoke, it was usually intelligent stuff that put Ritsuko or Rio in their places. Natsumi was someone I could relate too more if I could talk. She looked like one of those little cherubs you see on old lady's lawns or in churches with soft blond hair cut just to her chin and pretty blue eyes. She always wore the uniform exactly how it was supposed to. I think she had a slight OCD problem, if you asked me. She was always straightening stuff and stealing my backpack to straighten it or coming over just to clean my room; she did that once and I thought it was really weird but I didn't say anything.

Rio, on the other hand, was more Ritsuko's friend than mine. It was understandable since they were really cousins from Ritsuko's mother's side but hardly anyone knew that. Rio was almost just like Ritsuko, except she had a wittier tongue than Ritsuko while Ritsuko could knock someone's head off with one blow. Rio was a different looking girl. I thought she had slight Down syndrome when I first met her. Not to be rude or anything. She's a nice girl, very nice. She had brown hair to her upper back and light brown eyes. She was taller than me, but shorter than Ritsuko. Her clothes always had wrinkles in them and as Ritsuko slowed to a leisurely walk and I saw the two, chatting a little bit, my assumptions were correct. Rio's shirt was wrinkly and her skirt had very noticeable wrinkles along the sides. She had her hair tied up and the ponytail looked full of knots. I felt bad for the girl. Her parents didn't have much money and when they had extra, they'd save it so they could splurge on groceries. Ritsuko told me all about Rio's family, which is why I always tried to take Rio along with us when we went places.

"There's Ardelia," Natsumi greeted, smiling over at me and saying "good morning" in sign language. I motioned it back and she smiled, walking up to me to link her arm in mine. "Why are you all muddy?" Ritsuko filled them in with her own graphic tale that was nothing close to what happened. It didn't even involve dragons but she added one in there. She was so weird. So I started texting it on my phone so I could send it to Natsumi. I told her the whole tale via text, including the part with Shuichi helping me out of the mud. "Oh, Shuichi helped you?" she asked after reading my text. I nodded. "How nice of him. We should send him flowers. I heard he likes roses." I grinned, my shoulders shaking a bit. Natsumi smiled at me and began leading me toward our first person as Rio and Ritsuko headed to theirs. "Maybe you and him will get married and have pretty babies!" Natsumi teased and I blushed, shoving her slightly as she laughed. "I'm just joking, dear!" I smiled up at her, still blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **2**

* * *

History class was like sticking a nail under your toenail and kicking your foot against the wall, real hard and trying not to scream out in frustration, confusion, and most of all, pain. My history teacher hated me with a passion. She was always picking on me. Every time she'd ask a question aloud, she'd ask me to answer the question, which in itself is fucked up. Hello lady, I can't talk and haven't been able to since I was born. One would think after having me in her class for two years now, she'd get the fact that I can't talk. I was seated in the far right corner of the classroom with my notepad with death threats to the evil history teacher I had as I glared down at it, wishing it'd burn. I couldn't think too hard on that fact since if I did, it just might erupt into flames. Being a sorcerer's daughter has its ups and downs…

"Miss Quintus, are you even paying attention?" the teacher rapped at me and I looked up at her, incredulously. How could I not listen to someone? That's the only sense I had that was of any use being a mute. "I see you have no comment, again. It looks like I'm going to have to give you detention, again." I could see the horns of Satan protrude from her skull as her eyes glowed red and an evil laugh erupt from her as I glared at her.

"Miss Riiachi, if I may," a kind voice stated and everyone, including the teacher and me, looked over to see Shuichi, of all people, gesturing to me. "I'm sure you're aware that Ardelia is a mute. She doesn't have the ability to talk and to my knowledge, it's been that way for a while." I stared at him, flabbergasted. He's going to get detention as well if he doesn't shut up. Miss Riiachi hated it when people stood up for me. She even got Ritsuko changed from this class from defending me too much. Natsumi's the only one who's still in the same fourth period with me.

"Oh and you vouch for her, Mr. Minamino?" Miss Riiachi asked as her horribly plucked eyebrows raised high onto her already high forehead. Shuichi nodded. "Then you can join her in detention and go sit back by her, like all the juveniles do… Now, onto other subjects of importance…" I drowned out her voice, once more, as I watched Shuichi calmly stand and make his way to the empty seat next to me. He slid in the desk next to me and as I stared at him as he laid out his notebook and textbook, I couldn't help but think why a straight A student with such a perfect reputation would like Shuichi Minamino stand up for me. Was he going to start being some sort of bodyguard now? I really didn't need another one. Ritsuko had it covered.

Finally Shuichi looked over at me and smiled kindly. I blinked and made a face, which caused him to chuckle lightly. "You're probably thinking I'm crazy for doing anything," he whispered. I nodded instantly. I did think he was crazy. He doesn't even know me. For all he knew, I could be faking my no talking business. Man, would that make someone look retarded if they found out! I continued to stare at him as he went back to writing the notes the evil history teacher was writing.

It's amazing when you think of the people of the world. Most people, almost all, would ignore any injustice happening for the professionals, even if there was none around. And then every once in a while, a vigilante would step up. I think, in my mind, Shuichi is a vigilante in disguise. He didn't look like Batman or Superman, but he had a different air around him that said he had a huge secret underlying his popular boy reputation. He certainly didn't have the attitude of a vigilante but with secrets big enough to make a bank swell, people do anything in their power to protect them.

"Alright, class dismissed. I expect you in detention after school today, Miss Quintus and Mr. Minamino." I sneered in the general direction of the teacher as I gathered my things and began heading out of the classroom, purposely ignoring the teacher. If I was living on my own and not with my dad, I'd ditch detention but my dad would get real disappointed and that in itself is enough to make me go.

"Hey." I looked up from my thinking and stared up at Shuichi, who smiled down at me. I smiled and waved with my free hand as my hello. He smiled and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You know, I never would've thought she would've given me detention. I thought she'd listen or…" My shoulders shook with laughter.

I quickly gestured in sign language, '_She hates me_.' But then I realized he wasn't Natsumi and I blushed, looking up at him, making a face and beginning to grab some paper. But then seeing him respond in sign language made me stop, watching it.

'_How could she hate you? Last I checked, you're a very sweet girl_,' he said in sign language and he began walking away from me; I somehow stopped walking. I watched him walk away, shocked. I didn't know he knew sign language but then again, he is the top excelling student in the high school so it shouldn't shock me too much.

"Hey, honey!" a voice stated and I blinked, looking over to see Ritsuko smiling at me. "Why you looking dazed and such? Did you see a unicorn?" I grinned, shaking my head. "That's good. We don't want you starting shrooms now." I made a face as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders, leading me toward the cafeteria. I glanced behind me to see if Shuichi was there somehow but he wasn't, of course.

The cafeteria was loud and bustling with chatter and it was hard not to close my eyes as the noise banged in my ears. I reached up and plugged my ears as Ritsuko guided me to the back table where Natsumi and Rio were already sitting. I took my seat by Natsumi, who smiled and waved at me and I smiled at her back, still plugging my ears. Noise was so loud sometimes to me since I can't drown it out with my own voice. People who can talk take for granted their voices. I see it all the time. Your own voice blocks out the true noise around you and even though I can think really loudly sometimes, my poor ears have to hear every damn conversation in the cafeteria.

I glanced to my left to see most of the students digging into their chow now. But then I saw a red head gathering some food by the lunch lady's table. He was standing next to a tall oaf of a boy who wasn't wearing the school's uniform but the uniform from the junior high school. I didn't pay attention to him. It wasn't like the schools were miles apart. And most of the time, the junior high school students would travel around the high school campus trying to look cool but the way he was talking to Shuichi seemed a bit more than trying to act cool. Shuichi was saying something as the tall guy listened and then Shuichi took a water bottle, left his lunch tray on the table, and began heading out of the cafeteria. I watched, of course, and couldn't help but want to follow but my friends would be suspicious and follow me.

So I told myself I'd find out some other way and began listening to my friends' voices, hoping focusing on them would dim the outside chatter of meaningless.

…::::…

School was uneventful after that; given art class was amazing as usual. My teacher has a fascination with me. Its strange how one teacher hates my guts and another adores me. He always says it in class and it's really embarrassing. Natsumi has this class with me and she always laughed at my red face.

I was now heading to my detention with my evil history teacher but when I got to the detention classroom, I saw a note on the door. It said that detentions were being cancelled for important teacher conference. I smiled and grabbed the note, jumping up and down a little bit before putting the detention note back up and heading out of the hallway and out of the school building. The sun was bright at three o'clock; I had to shield my eyes as I fished for my sunglasses in my purse. I headed down to the sidewalk and began my walk to my house. I had missed the buses since I thought I had detention and now I was stuck walking home, all alone.

I didn't mind being alone since I got a chance to bask in my forever ending silence. I swear, if I knew better, I could swear I was deaf by all the silence I heard. It was odd. The walk home seemed to take forever as I kept at a leisurely pace, clutching one of my backpack straps as my free arm swung as I walked. I was glad to see my house's beautiful soft red color with the white hemming. Its roof was maroon in color and it shone over all the other brown roofs. I smiled as I stared up at it. My dad picked it out himself when we moved from our last house. Our last house had burned in a fire that was created by my stupid mistake of premature sorcery. My dad made it look like a spark had blown in the fuse box, which is a rarity but the firemen believed it.

We had a waist high chain link fence around the property, which was only an acre in moderation to the others. It could fit a whole other house on the property. The house was two levels but my father and I hardly used the upper level. It's mainly his office and a small library with a bathroom. It also had a spare bedroom that was unfurnished. It was full of junk at the moment. We had white shutters on all the windows that were currently open and laying against the wall of the house. The porch wrapped around halfway and ended at the backyard from the backdoor of the house. It was complete with an awning and love seat swing out in the front with a whole bunch of ferns along the edge of the porch that I had planted when we first moved in.

I had a small, very small admiration for plants. I wasn't a flower person, more like a trees and shrubs person. I enjoyed basking the shade of a large oak tree or trimming shrubs in the fall, readying them for winter. I kept our lawn green and luscious with fertilizer and I used the push mower whenever it got too long. Behind our house in our medium sized backyard since the house sat in the middle of the property, was a baby oak tree I planted the year after we moved here, which was a long time ago. It was medium sized and casted very little shade compared to a full grown oak tree. I couldn't wait for a couple more years when it'd be sturdy and ready for shade making.

I headed inside and tossed my backpack aside as I headed toward the living room to put on our small stereo system. My dad said he wouldn't be home for a while so I figured I'd so some chores to make the house look neat for him when he got home. I started on cleaning the kitchen first and then headed on watering the plants in the house. I begged my dad to have more house trees and shrubs in the house, which he did. Our house was full of oxygen.

I trimmed the baby bonsai tree and smiled when I touched it and my fingertips glowed light purple. I knew the basic spells for giving grace or in this sense, blessing the tree for healthy growth. I moved onto my bedroom to clean and tidy up since it had gotten messy over the weeks. I changed out of my uniform as well and into a pair of white shorts and a yellow tank top. If you're wondering my favorite color is yellow. It's a very bright, noticeable color.

I headed out into the back to tend to my shrubs and small baby trees I just planted last summer. I watered them and trimmed them up a little bit before deciding they looked good and then walked over to my biggest love of all, my oak tree. It was larger than me by a couple of feet and its trunk was almost as wide as I was. It had a lot of bushy leaves on its branches and I noticed a few loose branches with no leaves so I grabbed the tree trimmers and began trimming my oak tree of its bare branches. I smiled when I finished, staring up at it and giving it a blessing for healthy growth as well. I sat down by its roots and sighed, leaning my head back onto it.

The sun had cooled down and wasn't as bright so I pushed my sunglasses to the top of my head, smiling and blinking as my pupils adjusted. My mind wandered by to Shuichi, of all people. Why was I thinking so much of him? There had to be something different about him that my sixth sense was trying to either warn or prepare me for. I kept thinking about the odd aura I felt around him at times that I could just now sense. At the time I being with him, he felt completely normal but as I look back at it, I could remember feeling a bit…safer around him, if I could say. I felt as if whatever big secret had was holding, it was a secret that wouldn't mean anything bad, which led me back to my assumption of him being a vigilante.

I shook my head with my shoulders shaking in laughter before I got up to mow the lawn since I didn't have anything else to do. I had no homework so why not do some laboring chores and make the yard look lovely?


	3. Chapter 3

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **3**

**AuthorNotes:** so I got fired from work so I'm going to start having a lot of free time nowadays so I'm thinking that I'll update a bit more until I get another job, which I'm hoping, it very soon. I can't stand being at home for a long period of time. I get too bored, lol. Anyways let me know what you think with this story. I promise it'll have more Kurama and the boys in it soon, very soon. :) love ya all!

* * *

I sat up reading most of the night. I had troubles sleeping, even though I had no idea why. Every time I closed my eyes, I seemed to think about random stuff. I had envisions of using my powers against something that I couldn't recognize, which was bizarre. I haven't used my powers…in a very long time. I won't even cast a small luck charm for exams at school; that's how scared I was of my own ability. My father once explained to me that a sorcerer was as good as his scepter, which I did have but I locked it in the attic, in a large trunk.

I frowned as I closed my book, my mind drifting to my scepter. I tossed my book aside and headed out of my bedroom. I headed to the stairs leading to the upper level and took a quick glance down at my father's bedroom before heading upstairs. My father and I rarely went upstairs. It was some weird feeling I got whenever I walked up these stairs and the tingly feeling in my lower back told me it was still there but I clambered up the stairs to the freezing upper level and stared down the long, dark hallway. I frowned and walked forward, keeping my head straight and looking toward the hidden attic door in the ceiling. I stopped below it and stared up at the almost molded string and ball hanging from it. I reached up, tugging it down gently. I didn't want to snap the ball and string.

"_Every sorcerer ever born was given a scepter or a staff that would show his rank among his peers," my father stated and my large, oval doe like eyes stared up at him and his mahogany woven scepter beside him. He smiled and held it low for me, letting my examine it. "If another sorcerer or sorceress stole another's scepter or staff, it'd forever be cursed and that scepter would have to be burned in the fires of Birchwood and rosemary."_

That memory burned in the back of my skull as I peered into the attic, frowning. I could feel the old, forgotten magic up here and it sent chills down my spine. I crawled up into the attic and stood, dusting myself off before staring around. There was an old, four layered book shelf with rusty, old fashioned looking books and a bunch of over used candles and some meteor looking rocks that I knew were used to cast purified fires for bonfires. I turned to my left and saw a large, black trunk with gold trimming. It was the only thing in the attic that looked brand new.

I walked toward it and knelt before it, running my hands over it before popping it open and peering inside. Inside were two scepters. I recognized my father's mahogany scepter with the branch like effect with the emerald at the top, woven in ivy and baby's breath. I smiled at it. I then peered down at the second one, which was mine and named Mortiga. The name sent shivers down my spine and extremities. I reached into the trunk and grasped the oak branches weaving for my scepter and pulled it out, laying it across my lap.

It was shaped almost like my father's but the oak had been burned white instead of brown. Most sorceresses had white scepters, or sometimes black depending on their magical power. I stared at it and let my fingers weave up the twisting lines and grooves before ending at the silver amulet at the top that had been carved into multiple pieces. I remember there being seven. It was incased in the white oak in a bowl like shape with essence of ginger root and rosemary, for purity, at the top, closing in the silver amulets.

The scepter vibrated slightly and I smiled, clutching it a little harder. Mortiga remembered me. I held the top up and pushed my lips against it. It shivered and I could feel the long lost power radiating from it and up my arm and into my chest. I took a deep breath in but the power stopped at my throat and my scepter stilled. I frowned as the scepter violently shook before flying out of my hand and against the far wall. I almost started crying. It rejected me because of my lack of voice.

I walked towards it, palms down, and quickly grabbed it and laid it down gently in the trunk and locked it once more as I knelt down beside it and pushed my face against my hands, sobbing slightly.

…::::…

"Good morning, pooh bear," my dad greeted the next morning with his usual happy grin. I nodded my head with a half-ass smile and sat down for the delicious smelling breakfast. My dad looked at me and frowned. "Anything the matter?" I shook my head. My dad's frown widened as he stirred some more pancake batter. "I can give you another ride to school, if you'd like. I have another late day for this new case I'm working on," he suggested, smiling over at me. I could tell he wanted me to smile so I forced my mask on, smiled and nodded. He grinned and nodded once before saying, "It's settled then. Now go finish getting ready, pooh bear." I finished my pancakes quickly and headed to my bedroom to get dressed for school. I had showered last night so a shower now would be a waste of water.

I tied my hair up into a short ponytail, not wanting to deal with it and looked over at my jewelry box. I walked over to it and grabbed a small pendant that my father had given me years ago. He said it held something magical and that one day I'd be able to open it, when the time was right. I try everyday but the pendant just won't open. I decided to wear it today.

For once, the ride to school was silent and uneventful. I think my dad realized I wasn't in a fabulous mood for chatter. When he pulled up to the school, he simply reached over and patted my hand with a smile. I looked over at him and forced a smile as I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "See you at home, Ardelia," he stated and watched me step out and head toward the school. I was glad today was Thursday. That meant one more day and it'd be the weekend. And I think we had a three day weekend, having Monday off.

"Ardelia!" I looked over to see Ritsuko heading toward me with Natsumi and Rio closely behind her. I smiled and headed up to her, masking my emotions. I didn't want them asking questions. Neither of them knew I wasn't fully human. Natsumi almost caught me once but my dad quickly erased her memory of it, which was amazing. "You're early today. We thought you'd be here in another ten minutes," Ritsuko stated. I made a weird face. "Well, usually you take the bus and it doesn't get here for another ten minutes or so." I nodded.

"It's neat your dad is taking you to school every once in a while, even with his big case," Natsumi stated. I nodded. Natsumi knew my father was an attorney. Rio and Ritsuko only knew my dad worked at a firm office. They didn't know he was one of the biggest defense attorneys in Tokyo. It was normal for him to work late hours and not be able to watch over me. Usually he allowed me to have the girls over when it was time for the hearing and the debates and all the other lovely attorney talk.

It was all a bunch of mumbo jumbo to me.

Ritsuko began leading me away, chattering as usual as Rio and Natsumi walked silently behind me. I turned my head to the left and saw Akita and her gang of retards staring over at me, almost like they were trying to stab me with their pupils. I flushed and looked away. I wasn't going to egg them on by glaring back. Hell no. I deal with them enough on a daily basis. If I could avoid them for a day, it'd be a miracle.

"Ah, Ardelia," a sweet voice stated and everyone stopped, turning to the right as I looked past Ritsuko to see Shuichi standing there with his small brown shoulder bag. He had on a beautiful smile. "Do you mind if I walk with you guys? I'd like a word with Ardelia." Of course, Rio and Natsumi shook their heads with sparkly eyes but Ritsuko's hand squeezed my elbow, real hard. I quickly pulled my arm out of her grip, glaring up at her as she kept her gaze heavy on Shuichi, who bared her no attention.

I walked up to Shuichi and smiled, motioning good morning to him. He smiled and nodded his head. '_Go on without me_,' I motioned toward Natsumi, who nodded with a beaming smile and led Rio and Ritsuko, who was glaring daggers still off. I looked over at Shuichi and smiled, walking with him into the school building. It was convenient our first periods were so close together, I think. I don't think he'd walk with me if his class was on the other side of the campus. That would be a waste of time.

"How'd you're morning been?" Shuichi asked. I shook my hand, motioning like I was saying so-so. Shuichi chuckled and nodded. "That's good. Sorry I didn't make it to detention last night. Something came up with the family," he stated. I narrowed my eyes and pulled out my iPhone. I quickly wrote my statement and showed it to him. I figured reading would be easier than sign language with him. "It was cancelled. Hm. I wonder why." I shrugged and pocketed my iPhone before pocketing my hands in my small yellow half jacket.

"Aw look. Sweetest boy in the school and the girl without a voice are in love now," a snappy voice stated and the two of us turned around. We were still outside. Somehow, he managed to migrate us around the building instead of through it. I looked up at Shuichi and frowned. He had on a serious, blank expression as he stared at Akita. Akita looked extra mean today. Her face was contorted in anger and her fists were clenched. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to leave, Kurama, this quarrel is between me and the mute."

Kurama?

"I don't think Miss Ardelia wants you bothering her any longer," Shuichi stated. I looked up at him, confused. I must've imagined Akita calling him Kurama. Why would she call him that? His name is Shuichi. Akita let out a loud, mocking laugh and I swore I saw her eyes flashing golden honey before settling back into Akita's normal eye color.

"The girl has what I desire. Usually she doesn't have it but I can sense it. If you move and let me finish my task, I won't harm you, Kurama," Akita hissed. There's that name again. I narrowed my eyes and glanced up at Shuichi, who didn't look fazed at all. In fact, his face seemed to darken a bit as his arm raised, crossing over my chest, as if he were protecting me.

"If you leave now, demon, I won't have to harm you," Shuichi stated. My eyes widened momentarily.

Demon?!

"Ha, ha! You make me laugh, you pathetic spirit detective! Now move out of my way!" Akita screeched and I knew I wasn't imagining the golden eyes any longer because talons sprouted from her hands and razor sharp teeth appeared in her mouth as she charged toward Shuichi and me. I stumbled back some and went to grab Shuichi, but he moved slightly, pushing his hand behind his neck and shifting his hair to the left slightly before revealing a rose. "No!" Akita screamed and I gasped, watching the rose flick and flash into a large green whip with large, inch thick thorns that lashed out and wrapped around Akita's bulging neck. She resembled jugular vein distension almost.

Akita's talons grasped at the whip as she screamed and screeched, tearing at it as the thorns tore deep into her neck. Blood splattered everywhere and even some of it got on me, which was totally gross. It didn't smell like normal blood; it smelt like decaying flesh to be honest. Akita let out another gurgling scream before her body fell and erupted in ashes. Shuichi pulled the whip back and it flashed back into a rose, which he tucked back into the back of his neck.

I had to admit, I wasn't too scared. I was more shocked than anything. I knew there was another world besides humanity since I was a sorceress but I never would've imagined demons and magical weapons really existing…

And Akita really was a demon hag from hell…

"Ardelia…?" Shuichi's voice came and I looked up at him, my eyes still wide as he approached me. His hands were up slightly, as if to defend himself if I panicked, and he walked slow as his eyes stayed calm. "I know what you just saw is pretty hard to comprehend but…" I held my arm up, silencing him as I took a deep breath in, glanced around and noticed that no one even looked in our general direction. Even Akita's friends seemed unbothered. They didn't even glance over at us and run for the cops.

I looked up at Shuichi and sighed, grabbing his wrist gently and smiled, leading him out toward the track and football field. If he was confused, he didn't show it as he let me lead him toward the far bleachers, where I pulled us behind and glanced over, making sure no one followed. I smiled up at Shuichi and took a deep breath in. '_I have something I'd like to show you_,' I said, in sign language and Shuichi nodded, his eyes narrowed slightly.

I knelt toward the ground and put my index and middle finger against the rock before closing my eyes and thinking an incantation. It took me a while to learn how to do spells without a voice. This really wasn't a spell, if you asked me. More like a blessing, like I did with the plants. Only it promoted sprouting instead of growth. I was real good at basic, easy spells that my dad taught me years, and years ago.

I lifted my fingers up slowly, opening my eyes and watched as a small plant began growing, following my fingertips. I heard a small gasp from Shuichi as I looked up at him, waving my hand away and smiling. He knelt in front of me and stared down at the small plant. "You're magic…" he whispered. I shook my head with a grin. I snapped my fingers and purple dust like lighting flew from them, appearing like small fireworks. Shuichi chuckled. "I should've known… You're a sorceress." I nodded. Shuichi stared down at the small plant that was still growing.

"If you're a sorceress, how do you do most of your spells? Most of them have to be spoken aloud." I frowned and looked away slightly. The plant started wilting slightly. I would love to speak again. I used to have dreams of using my voice to cast great spells for mankind that would save the planet or help mother earth or just to do some good with it. Shuichi reached over and his hand touched my shoulder briefly. I looked over at him and sighed. "Since you let me in on a little secret… I'll let you in on a little one of mine." I smiled.

"From the moment I first met you, I knew you were different…and it's a special kind of different," he stated. I smiled and as the wind blew and my tiny plant sprouted leaves and began budding and blooming into a wild daisy, Shuichi and I just kept staring at each other. It was like we were sharing our own little secret, or our own little diary.


	4. Chapter 4

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **4**

**AuthorNotes:** Here we go again! :) not many reviews on this one but hopefully you all are reading it, lol. If you think it's a failure, let me know and I'll post something else! I won't take offense if it's a validated reason for not liking it or whatnot. :)

* * *

Everything seemed different after that faithful day with the proof that Akita really was a demon and not just in an insulting way. I rarely got picked on and even though I would've just to see Shuichi a bit more, I had grown a bit relaxed as I walked around. I brought up Akita once and all three of my friends had looked at me like I had gone crazy. "Who the hell is Akita?" Rio asked. I decided to play along with it and wave it off. I was glad I couldn't talk because stuttering would've given me away. I can't stutter with my hands.

The whole school was different, aside from my evil history teacher who still tormented me. I always saw teachers roaming around within eye sight of most of the kids so any bullying was settled nowadays. It was…strange.

As I sat in my physics class, leaning back against the seat and staring at my midterm exam, I glanced out the window I always sat next to. It was a beautiful morning and since it marked spring break, I couldn't wait to not have to worry about coming to school all next week, a full Monday through Friday vacation. I knew I had Monday off; I just didn't realize it was for spring break. I looked down at my exam and frowned. After spring break meant it was the hardcore part of high school: studying for the final exams before summer vacation. Honestly, I couldn't wait until summer vacation but I could pass on the final exams. I did horribly at those since I always stressed myself out.

"Pencils down," my teacher stated and I quickly filled in the couple last questions before naming my page and handing it in as the teacher walked down the aisles. "Just because its spring break doesn't mean I'm going to let up easily on you guys. I want you to prepare a two page long, minimum, paper on a certain situation and what you would do to execute that situation. For those of you who think you'll just skip it, it gives you an instant F and good luck fixing that before final exams." I frowned. What kind of situation was she talking about?

The bell rang shortly after that and I began heading out, toward my last class of the day before spring break officially started. I was glad it was my arts class. It always fixed my day to perfection. But as I walked in there, I grew slightly confused. The usual rectangular shape of the desks we got to change everyday was in the regular rows like every other classroom, facing the white board and the teacher's desk. I headed toward a desk and sat down, glancing around as students filed in with the same confused looks on their faces. Natsumi spotted me and headed toward me, sitting down and frowning, staring around. "What's going on?" she asked. I shrugged as I pulled out my drawing pad and pencil.

It was a while before an adult came strolling in. He was a burly man with a grizzly bear and narrowed, sharp eyes that looked strangely like an eagles. He had frizzy brown hair on top of his balding head and he had a thin layer of sweat lining his shiny forehead as he walked to the desk and sat down with a heaved sigh. Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to explain what was going on. He looked up, finally, and cleared his throat. A frog voice came out, no shocker. "Your present arts teacher is away on sick leave. I'll be filling in for him as he rests," he stated. "My name's Mr. Titsuka." There was slight giggling in the classroom, which made his forehead glow red. "We're hoping your previous arts teacher will be back by the end of spring break. Today, you all are going to write a page essay on why you like art. No questions. Begin." I made a face and began doodling on my piece of paper. I wasn't going to write an essay on why I liked art.

That was absurd. And stupid.

By the end of the class, I wasn't the only one who didn't do the essay in which Mr. Titsuka made a disappointed grunt at. Like I cared. He wasn't my permanent teacher. His assignments didn't really matter to me. I headed out with Natsumi, who hadn't turned in an essay as well, which was shocking. When I asked her, she simply said, "Didn't feel like it."

…::::…

Home was heaven to me and heaven is a piece of grace.

I smiled as I stepped off the nasty, smelly bus and stared at my home. I had a full week to sleep in and never leave my house and maybe see if I can reconnect with my scepter. I wanted it to love me again. I remember a time when it did and even though I'd hardly use it, it'd be a good feeling knowing your scepter loved you. I headed inside and tossed my backpack against the wall as I slammed the door shut, glancing around. It was Friday and usually my dad took Fridays off. I glanced in the living room but didn't see my dad so I figured he was at work today for that case. He was always in the living room, watching movies or sleeping. If he wasn't there, he wasn't home. And I didn't hear a flush or water running at all.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some snacks, deciding I'd do my homework later in the week. It would be a better idea to do it now but I didn't feel like it so I began heading toward my bedroom but a weird creaking noise sounded from upstairs and it made me pause, looking up at the ceiling as I narrowed my eyes. I stood there for a while before it happened again, which it did, and then I began heading upstairs to the coldest part of the house. I kept my snacks in my hands as I ate them, heading down the hallway and trying to find the reason for the noise. I came to the end of the hallway and turned around, narrowing my eyes and sighing. I shrugged and started to leave but then the creaking sounded real loud and I looked up, my eyes narrowing.

I quickly, and quietly, pulled the attic stairway down, setting my snacks aside and beginning to climb up the staircase. I poked my head in and cautiously looked around. I saw a shadowed figure digging around and I narrowed my eyes, climbing out and heading toward the figure. "Where is it? Where is it?" the voice of the person stated and it sounded horrible. It was like glass scraping on a blackboard with the sound of bones moving against each other. It was horrible and it almost made me gag. "Gah! I sense it more now!"

The figure turned around and my heart literally stopped and my eyes widened at the gruesome face. She had an enlarged nose with warts and her teeth seemed to go every direction except the right way and her eyes were large and bugged with a shocking blue color in the right eye and plain white in the left. She wore haggard clothes and her fingers looked like shriveled up hot dogs with bones inside. "You! You have it!" she screeched before reaching out to me. I ducked, wanting so badly to scream but I couldn't. I rushed to the trunk and pushed it open, grabbing Mortiga and pointing it at the haggard lady. A large beam of red shot toward the haggard lady and slammed into her chest. I narrowed my eyes and ignored the bonding the scepter was trying to do. I charged forward and twisted my scepter so that both ends would slam against the haggard lady. She screamed, causing my ear drums to bleed. I could feel the blood falling from my ears.

I pointed at my scepter at the haggard lady and thought hard before a large erupt of fire shot toward her, engulfing her being, as well as the wall of the house. She screamed and waved her arms around as I held my scepter to my chest, which was shaking and trying to escape but when both my hands are clutching it from fear and it was pushed against my chest. The fire reached up to the ceiling and I fell back, dropping my scepter, which shot into the trunk. I crawled backwards and tears fell out of my eyes. The haggard lady erupted into her own flames and vanished as I began crawling toward the staircase but my luck would have one of the ceiling beams crash down and most of the roof cave in, just before me.

I began coughing as I reached up, clutching my chest, feeling my pendant there. I clutched it, keeping it safe as I tried to crawl the other way to the small round window of the attic. Smoke began filling the room and I could hardly see. I felt around with my arms, trying to stay low to the ground but I could feel the heat of the flames licking at me, daring me to try to get out but after a while, oxygen was getting so low, I could hardly keep crawling.

I finally collapsed somewhere in the attic, couching and hacking as I curled my legs up and lay in fetal position, wheezing as I breathed. My head grew heavy and my fist relaxed around my pendent. I hardly coughed anymore as I heard distant sirens in the background. If only I had my voice, I could scream or something or somehow let a person know I was up here. But I did leave the staircase down so hopefully they sent smart firemen to fetch me…

My thoughts turned to slush as my eyes bobbed around, staring at the bright orange and yellow flames around me. Why in the world did I grab my scepter? It burnt the last house down. Why would it do any different this time around?

I was so stupid…

…::::…

"_Daddy, look what I learned!" a small child who had beaming soft brown eyes and her dark hair pulled up into a 'do it myself' ponytail. A man with a five o'clock shadow looked over and grinned as the small child held up a large, almost five foot scepter before waving it and creating a rush of wind around her, which picked her up, causing her to giggle, and ease her back down. _

"_My smart intelligent sorceress! That's amazing. I don't think the grand chancellor could do any better," the man stated. The girl giggled and spun in a circle before twirling her scepter in her hands and pointing it to the sky, which shot a large rainbow. The man chuckled and rushed toward her, picking her up and grabbing her scepter and pointing up at the sky, winking. "Rainbows are suspicious when it hasn't rained at all, my darling. Remember, humans aren't at naïve as most thing they are." The girl grinned._

"_Of course, daddy. That's the first thing you taught me in our lessons. Here. I'll make the pretty rainbow go back into the pot of gold," the girl stated, grabbing her scepter and pointing up, making the rainbow vanish. "Humans can hardly notice rainbows so if anyone saw, they could be named crazy."_

"_That's right, my darling!"_

My head felt so light. I felt like if I lifted it up, it'd shatter into a million pieces. As my brain started to wake up, my senses kicked in finally and I could smell the clean air and feel something weird on my face. I forced my eyes open, almost waiting for bright lights but it was very dim inside the place I was. I blinked, clearing my eyesight as I looked around. I could hear a faint, almost annoying beeping and looked over to see a heart monitor and a respirator right next to it. I followed the clear tube up to my chest and reached up to find a rebreather mask. The bag was making an air sound as I took a deep breath in but I never heard my air going in it. I certainly felt good breathing in the new oxygen.

I sat myself up but winced as a sharp pain shot up my arms. I looked down and raised my arms to see bandages. I narrowed my eyes and felt my forehead, shaking my head slightly as I wanted to smack myself multiple times. That's right. I had caused a fire, again, and now I was in the city hospital. I sighed and stared around. I saw my things on the table and quickly took the rebreather mask off and began heading off the bed. I almost fell to the ground from the pain but I quickly sat on the edge, staring down at my legs. I frowned.

I must've gotten burnt on my extremities. I sighed and frowned, looking over at my stuff. I could see the golden pendent, chilling there. I really wanted it, though I had no idea why.

"Oh, Miss Quintus, please lie down and put the oxygen mask back on," a female voice stated. I looked over to see a brunette nurse heading toward me, setting down her clipboard and gently easing me back onto the bed and putting the mask back on me and adjusting the oxygen intake. "You mustn't exert yourself. You were practically blue when the firemen rescued you," the nurse stated. I sighed. She grabbed her clipboard and began reading numbers and I looked up at her, pleading with my eyes. She glanced down at me but didn't say anything.

She simply walked out after taking the notes and headed out the door. I growled and slammed my head against the pillow, in frustration. Damn my voice. If I had a voice, I could've said to her that I wanted the damn pendent. Ah well. I stayed there, relaxing until I heard the door open and close once more before hurried footsteps reached my ears and a face came into view. It was my dad!

"Ardelia, you're awake!" he stated. His eyes were red and puffy and his lips were swollen. I could tell he had been crying. He was one of the rare people whose lips swell when crying, or balling. "I was so worried when I got home to see the house half burnt down. I thought…this time the fire claimed you." He started crying again so I reached up, squeezing his shoulder with a smile. He sniffed back his tears and smiled at me. "That's my tough girl. Oh! Your friends are outside, waiting to see if they can come in. I told them I'd see if you were in the mood for guests…" I smiled, nodding. My dad nodded, leaning up to kiss my forehead as he headed toward the door. I sat up again, pulling the blanket higher up onto my body before a crowd of people hurried in.

It only looked like a crowd because all three of them tried to fit through the door at once. It was funny really. Little Natsumi squeeze through first and was holding my right hand as the other two stood on the opposite side. I was surprised Rio was here. She wasn't really social and didn't show she had much affection for me. "We were so worried about you, cutie!" Ritsuko stated, frowning. I shrugged as Natsumi's thumbs rubbed the back of my hand. It felt nice.

But then I saw someone else walking in and my heart accelerated, making the heart meter beep a bit quicker. Shuichi walked in with a smile with his hands in his pockets. "Glad to see you're awake, Ardelia," he stated, heading to the foot of my bed. My dad followed after him, smiling as he stared at me. I smiled at him and out of my peripheral I saw something I really didn't want to see. I saw Ritsuko glaring harshly at Shuichi as her hands gripped the bars keeping me from rolling off the hospital bed. Her knuckles were turning white.

I looked over at her, glaring and everyone, besides Shuichi, looked at her, confused about her bizarre attitude. "Why are you here, Shuichi?" Ritsuko asked. Her voice seemed cold and uncalled for. I looked over at Shuichi, frowning.

"I was walking through town and heard that Ardelia's house had burnt down so I came to the hospital to make sure everyone was alright," Shuichi stated. I grinned with a tint of blush as Shuichi smiled at me. "And it seems that everyone is alright, now." My dad let out a laugh as he clapped Shuichi's back, grinning.

"Charming lad. I'm going to go get some drinks and food for Ardelia. Anyone want to come?" my dad stated. Rio and Ritsuko clambered out and Natsumi stayed for a while before she giggled, kissing the top of my hand and heading out. I made a weird face as Shuichi chuckled, moving to the left side of my bed.

"What happened?" Shuichi asked. I blushed and quickly explained to him, in sign language, what had happened. He knew about my life and hadn't rejected it so I figured I could tell him I accidentally lit my house on fire. By the end, Shuichi had a thoughtful look on his face before he nodded. "Do you have any idea what that woman was looking for?" I shook my head and then glanced behind him at the glinting golden pendent.

'_Can you do me a favor and grab that pendent over there? I don't like it being so far away,_' I motioned in sign language and Shuichi nodded, heading over to the table and grabbing the pendent to hand it to me. I quickly strapped it over my neck and smiled, fingering it before staring up at Shuichi, who smiled.

"You're lucky you're alive, Ardelia. Your house had a lot of damage done to it," he stated. I sighed. That meant we'd have to move again. My poor oak tree wouldn't be able to go with me. It'd be cut down and used for wood and suffering the rest of his life. "What's the matter?" Shuichi asked, breaking my silent mourning of my tree. I shook my head, grinning in embarrassment. Shuichi chuckled. "If it makes you blush all the way to her shoulders, it must've been something good. What's wrong?" I beamed and quickly told him. Shuichi's face turned serious before he chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "You worry more about a tree than your own well being…" I nodded. Shuichi reached for my hand and leaned down to kiss the top of it, just before the knuckles. I made a weird face. "You should know that any oak tree that had this much affection from you would die in a loving fashion so you shouldn't worry. I'll try to find a way to move it along with you guys." I grinned.

He's really way too sweet for his own good…


	5. Chapter 5

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **5**

* * *

***Shuichi's POV***

I took my time walking toward the main city. I was to meet Yusuke and Kuwabara at the downtown pizza parlor and await orders from Koenma, my head boss. I felt bad that I couldn't tell Ardelia my biggest secret since she obviously knows I'm not normal. I know I should've been weary on who I saved in public in case someone were looking, like Ardelia, but I doubt she'd give away to anybody at school I wasn't human. They'd regrettably think she was barking mad.

"There you are, Kurama!" a loud, croaky voice yelled and I looked over to see Kuwabara waving over at me. I couldn't help but think about Ardelia's expression when Akita, the demon part of her, had used my demon name instead of my human name. I was glad she didn't bring it up. I headed toward them and sat at the chair across from Yusuke in the outside dining area of the pizza parlor. Kuwabara was a tall man with brown eyes that were slightly narrowed and a twisting upward orange hair style. I've rarely seen him outside of the blue jump suit he wore with black shoes. It was only for serious competitions that he'd wear this white coat and white bandana tie.

Yusuke sat beside Kuwabara. He had slicked back, night black hair and brown eyes that were wider. He wore a green jumpsuit, which was odd since Yusuke and Kuwabara went to the same junior high. Yusuke had an exponential amount of spiritual energy, which was sort of a person's ki that could be generated and fixated into a weapon when trained properly, and a certain amount of course. Yusuke recently had discovered he was a sleeper, which was like living with a dormant demon inside of a living person's soul.

Kuwabara was just a normal human being with another amount of exponential spiritual energy. It wasn't nearly as much as Yusuke's but it was a lot compared to a normal human being.

"So, where've you been all day?" Yusuke asked with a teasing smile. I chuckled.

"A friend of mine was in the hospital so I paid her a visit," I answered. It was like a white lie but the more details the two didn't know about Ardelia, the better. Yusuke would want to meet her to see what her potential was with being a mute sorceress and Kuwabara would no doubt continue to try to talk with her even with knowing that she was mute. I don't think Ardelia would appreciate that.

"Well, anyways, Koenma said that we might have to leave for a couple of days for this mission," Yusuke stated. I nodded. Our mission was rather different. So far, we've come up with nothing about the whereabouts of a certain demon whose been stirring the Makai in weird waves. Koenma gives us coordinates of the last place the demon was read and we'd go there and be on a day long search to try to pick up the trail. Hiei, our other companion, has been in the Makai for a while now, trying to track down this so called demon.

Hiei, by the way, is another demon, like me. Only he's completely dominant over it. He's half fire yokai and half Koorime, which is rather difficult to explain. He can't throw ice or heal people but he can cry gems, which I've only seen him do once. I won't go into that now. Hiei's only real active part is the fire yokai part since he can conjure flames and even cast darkness flames, which is a big accomplishment for him.

"Kurama?" I looked over to see Yusuke and Kuwabara giving me odd looks. "You looked totally spacey just then," Yusuke stated. I blushed faintly and chuckled as I scratched the back of my head.

"Sorry. My mind's elsewhere," I stated. "Does Koenma have new coordinates for us?" Yusuke shook his head as a spicy smell hovered in the air and I looked over to see the boys had ordered a pizza with everything on it. It was the parlors extra large I believe and when the waiter set it down, the boys divulged. I helped myself to a single piece. I wasn't too fond of pizza.

I couldn't help but think about Ardelia. I heard from her friends at school that she was admitted to the hospital the day before last and since I had free time yesterday, I went and saw her to show I cared a little. I don't think it would've made a difference if I was there or not but I think her father, whose name I didn't get, really appreciated all the guests caring about his daughter. I couldn't help but reach for another piece of pizza as I leaned back, furrowing my eyebrows.

"So what's her name?" Yusuke asked. I looked up at him, confused. "Obviously you're smitten, Kurama. You keep spacing out and dozing and you've eaten three slices of pizza already." I chuckled once more and shook my head.

"You're mistaken, Yusuke," I stated, smirking a bit as I put down the last of my pizza slice and sat back, crossing my legs and putting my hands in my lap. Yusuke eyed me. "I have my mind on other matters, like school." Yusuke snorted as Kuwabara rolled his eyes.

"Please," Yusuke stated. "Only weirdo's dream and space out because of school." I smiled. Yusuke looked me over and laughed. "Then again, this is you we're talking about." I gasped. The two began laughing as I relaxed more and laughed along with them, averting my mind back to important matters like our mission and the unknown demon.

…::::…

***Ardelia's POV***

My father and I checked into the hotel in downtown Tokyo on Sunday, three days after I was admitted to the hospital. They released me this morning and instantly my dad bought a couple nights in the local hotel so he could go house hunting. He said his firm allowed him a week of vacation to house hunt since his house burned down. He explained the next court date wasn't in a week either so everything was well.

But as we headed up to our room, I knew my dad had gone a bit far with the hotel room. I would've been fine with a hotel room with two beds and a bathroom. I didn't need privacy from my own father. He was my dad, of all people but as he pushed the key in and opened the door, I noticed it was more like a suite than a room. There was a large living room fully decorated and off the bat, I noticed two doors that were on opposite sides, left and right.

"I got us the suite so that you could have your privacy and I won't bug you with work and house hunting," he stated, smiling over at me. I smiled up at him and shrugged, hugging him and heading toward the right. "Tomorrow morning we'll go shopping for some more clothes and necessities…" he called out and I waved my hand in regard. My room was pretty plain Jane if you ask me. Sure, it was probably fancier than the other rooms in the hotel but I preferred my own bedroom that was made up with posters of my favorite bands and models and actors. I frowned knowing that I'd have to find another copy of that poster of Johnny Depp I had above my bed. I was sure it was burnt to a crisp. Ah well…

I sat on the edge of my bed and stared down at my hands that had baby pink burns along the palms. I couldn't believe I had burned another house down. Was I turning into some kind of pyromaniac or something? I mean, I do think fire's a very majestic element but I wouldn't start a fire and watch a house burn just to watch it or say I did it. But my mind wavered back to my scepter, which had rejected me. I wondered if my dad was able to save both our scepters. I was sure he did. Scepters can only burn in a certain type of wood with a magical enchantment to cast all sorcery out of it.

"Honey?" a voice came before a knock. I looked over and saw my dad poking his head into my hotel bedroom. "I'm going to go order some Chinese food, ok? I left a key on the table of the door." I nodded. "I'll be back in thirty minutes, tops." I smiled and watched him close the door before I decided to take a cold shower. The more I sat, the hotter the burns felt. It was odd.

I stripped out of the nasty rental hospital clothes and ran a cold shower, running my hand through it to make sure it wasn't too cold before hopping in and letting it soothe over my skin. I reached up and fingered my gold pendant with a smile before leaning against the wall, just enjoying the water running over my skin.

But the next thing that happened was a bit too bizarre to tell you.

The next thing I could remember was falling to my knees, gripping my throat as if something, or someone, was choking me. I was gasping and croaking as my hands gripped at my throat. The water seemed like needles hitting against my skin as I tried to breathe but it was like my esophagus was taking over. I wasn't sure.

But like it happened, it stopped and I was breathing heavy.

I took a lot of deep breaths as my vision grew little dots and the water almost blinded me. I finally stood, shakily, and gripped the wall with my fingers, staring around real confused like. What the fuck just happened?

I turned off the shower and quickly got out to dry off and look in the mirror. As I looked, I noticed the back of my throat was flaming red and my tonsils were swollen. I swallowed and noticed it was hard to swallow. I frowned and bowed my head, shaking it slightly as I walked back into my hotel bedroom to dress back into the rented hospital clothes and brushing my fingers through my hair. I couldn't wait to go shopping tomorrow to gather more necessities so I can brush my teeth and hair and wear decent, clean clothes. Knowing my dad, he'd make me buy a whole new wardrobe to replace my old one. This time, I wouldn't debate over it.

"Ardelia, I'm back!" I smiled and headed out into the living area to see my dad tossing his keys aside and holding a large tray of Chinese food, which is ironic since we live in Japan. Japanese food was just food here. So we had a few Chinese restaurants that were good, like Pot Stickers, which I could tell was the place my dad went by the logo.

The two of us sat in front of the flat panel television and began eating our makeshift dinner in front of the TV, watching some late night show as we allowed ourselves some freedom of eating. After eating, it was the usual quick kiss on the forehead with a hug and a good night and I was moved to bed, laying on the mattress and staring up at the boring ceiling. I turned to the side and stared out the window, at the dark night. It wasn't as dark as it used to be, figuring its spring now, but I would've preferred it to be darker with clouds.

I don't know how I drifted off to sleep but as my eyes opened, I stared into the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. They were sparkling grey with dark pupils that seemed to fade before the iris. Her face was slender and lean and as she stood up straight, staring eye to eye with me, I noticed I was standing in a beautifully crafted white silk gown with beads. I examined it before looking up at the woman who kept staring at me. I felt compelled to talk.

"_Who are you?_" I had stated shocking myself as the woman looked at me still, her eyes piercing me. "_What do you want?_"

"My dearest darling Evergreen," her voice stated. It made my pulse rate and my head fuzzy and I had a hard time remembering where and when and how… "Our time to come together draws near and I shall return something that is rightfully yours and that was taken from you by the hands of someone unworthy." Her voice was like heaven. It sounded like the distant bells of the hills. It felt as if my world was ignited by a single flame after being trapped in darkness. It was like seeing the sun again after being blind.

And as I began to stir in my sleep, all I could remember were her beautiful eyes and the calm and loving look on her face as I reached out, confused and frightened and I was waken up sharply by that, gasping and my eyes widening. My throat was pounding as if I had talked for days without ending and I reached up to rub them as I sat up, staring down at my lap as I tried to think about what the dream meant. Who was that lady?

I ran a hand through my hair and shook my head. I glanced to the right and sighed. It was only five o'clock in the morning. I laid back down and turned so my back was toward the window. I frowned and forced myself to sleep, hoping I wouldn't see that woman again.


	6. Chapter 6

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **6**

**AuthorNotes:** so sorry for the bad misspelling errors in this one. I was in a jam while writing and I tried to proof read but proof readig at 12am in the morning is not so easy, lol. I would wait until tomorrow but being Miss Impatient doesn't support that. I'll read it tomorrow and see just how bad it is, lol. So sorry if there's like a big whopping amount. Chapter 7 won't have as many errors...promise. I'll be able to proof read that one tomorrow evening since I have to be home all day, which is lame sauce but it'll give me a chance to get this story kicking to the awesome parts, which sets you guys good, right? ;) please message though, ok? I love messages! Thanks...and enjoy lovelies!

* * *

All day the next day, I went shopping. My father went with me the first couple of hours but then he got called by the insurance agency for the house so he had to leave for a while so here I was, walking around the mall with three bags on my arm so far. I had only been to a couple stores, mainly _Bed, Bath, and Beyond_. I made sure I got toiletries first before anything else so my dad and I wouldn't stink like hotel.

I headed into a teen clothing shop and began looking around, searching through mostly the clearance racks for now since I wasn't sure if I liked this store or not yet. I haven't hit my favorite clothing store; it was a bit farther down the mall. I found a cute outfit from this clearance store and quickly bought it before heading out and down the mall. I have to admit, I was a bit bored shopping by myself. It's not like I can just call someone up. Ritsuko doesn't have text messaging on her cell phone and neither does Rio. I smiled a bit as I pulled my phone from my pocket and began texting Natsumi. I was hoping she was home or in town, at least, so she could come shopping with me. I wasn't very good at being alone.

As I strolled down the main hallway of the mall, I stopped by another young teen clothing store and began browsing once more and when I threw a couple shirts over my shoulder, I finally received Natsumi's text message: '_**Hey sweets. What's up? I'm home!'**_

I smiled and texted back my request. I was hoping she would say yes. She was the only friend of mine that had a working vehicle and a license. My dad wouldn't let me get a license or a car. I wasn't even allowed to ride in taxis. I'm surprised he even lets me ride buses but I guess it's because I don't have to say where I'm going, like I can do that anyways. I pocketed my phone and began searching for skirts and jeans and found some decent outfits; I began paying, which was awkward since the cashier gave me a dirty look because I didn't say 'thank you' or anything. It was like to be respected I'd have to wear a sticker that announced I was mute.

I got Natsumi's response as I walked out of the store and I shifted my bags so I could read it: _**'Yeah. I'll head right down! Give me a couple minutes to get dressed!'**_ I was so glad Natsumi could make it to the mall. Now I wouldn't be alone while walking around. I always thought I looked like a loser when I just walked around. I quickly texted the stores I'd most likely to be in and began heading around, finding spots to shop in. I found my favorite store and began browsing like I had just found the gold mine. I loved this store; it was _Old Navy_. It may not be top notch with clothes but I always found some interesting clothes and they had my favorite types of shirts with the crew necks that you could layer up.

I don't know how long I was in there for but when I was checking out, I had spent a lot of money, which I hoped my dad wouldn't be mad about. I haven't gotten any clothes for him yet and I've spent a lot already. "Ardelia!" a voice shouted and I looked over to my right to see Natsumi heading over towards me. I waved, smiling. "I'm glad you were in this store. I thought about going to _American Eagle_ first but I figured you would've been stuck in this dang store," she stated, laughing as she stood beside me. I grinned, my shoulders shaking with laughter. The cashier looked at me oddly.

Natsumi seemed to notice and she glared over at the cashier as I swiped my dad's black American Express card. "She's mute, you daffy bitch!" Natsumi stated as I quickly signed, blushed and headed out with my things as the cashier's eyes widened. I looked over at Natsumi with wide, amused eyes. Natsumi chuckled. "What? Did you not see the look she was giving you? It's just plain rude."

I shook my head and motioned, "_It's not like I broadcast I'm mute_." Natsumi laughed and shrugged, leading me on as we began shopping in more stores, even getting some things for my dad, which Natsumi helped me find in _Men's Warehouse_. My dad almost always is wearing business suits. I did find him some plain pajamas from _JCPenny's_ and some shoes in some small business; I couldn't remember the name.

By the end of the shopping trip, I had more than ten or fifteen bags. I was hoping Natsumi would give me a ride to the hotel. I couldn't carry all these bags five blocks to the hotel. It's wasn't the weight for me, just the lack of sturdy handles on the bags with all the clothes. "Where's your dad?" Natsumi asked. I explained he left a while ago and she nodded. "Well, I'll give you a ride. Just point where ya going and I'll help you with these bags." I grinned and nodded, thanking her as we headed toward the exit of the mall.

But as we were exiting, I noticed a familiar face across the parking lot. I would notice that red hair anywhere. It was Shuichi. I wanted to wave but then something out of my peripheral caught my eye and I looked over as Natsumi began heading toward my car. I saw the same old lady from my attic!

And she was staring at me with her cold eyes; they sent nervous chills down my spine as I crossed the street, only to be woken up by screeching tires and someone yelling, "What the hell's your problem, lady?!" I focused and saw a car only a foot away from my calves. I blushed and stood there, frozen. The guy began getting out as a crowd began appearing. "Are you an idiot or something?! Get the hell out of the road!" I frowned and began heading out of the road. "What? No apology for almost damaging my car?!"

Finally Natsumi came back and grabbed my arm, glaring over at the man with very hateful eyes. I had to blink to refocus on her because I swore her eyes looked golden instead of her normal grey. "Hey, where are you manners, asshole? She's sorry, trust me. If she could talk, she'd let you know! And you should be more worried about her life than your nasty, old Daewoo car!" Natsumi yelled and the man's eyes widened. Natsumi rolled her eyes and began leading me away, muttering about daffy fools. I frowned to myself and looked back at the man who had gotten back in his car and taken off. It would've been nice to say I was sorry with my own voice. But then I remembered that creepy old lady again and glanced over at where I saw her but she was nowhere in sight so I shrugged it off.

I quickly shoved my bags in the trunk of Natsumi's small Honda and went to the passenger seat but a voice caught my attention. "Good evening, Ardelia and Natsumi." I looked over to see Shuichi smiled over at me with two boys behind him. I recognized one as the guy from the cafeteria who had come and Shuichi left with him. The other one I didn't recognize; he had black, slicked back hair and chocolate brown eyes and a green jumpsuit on. "Are you ok, Ardelia? I saw what had happened." I nodded, blushing as Natsumi stood from her car, waving at the boys.

"You should be more careful," Shuichi stated. I shrugged, grinning as he chuckled. "How rude. This is Kazuma Kuwabara and Yusuke Urameshi, two good friends of mine." I quickly nodded my head at them with small waves and Kazuma grinned, waving as Yusuke made a small gesture, smiling.

"Nice meeting you two," Natsumi stated. "Ardelia, shouldn't we be leaving? I'm thinking we can beat your dad back at your hotel room and surprise him with all the money you've spent." I blushed and glared back at her, in which she laughed and made a silly face before slipping back in her car, starting up and bidding farewell to the boys.

"Can you do me a favor, Ardelia?" Shuichi asked. I looked over at him, confused. "Be safe, ok?" My confusion increased as Natsumi yelled for me to hurry up. Shuichi chuckled. "I'll see you later. Tell Natsumi I said goodbye." I nodded and watched him leave with his friends but I did overhear something.

"…like that didn't just confuse the hell out of her, Kurama!" that Yusuke boy said and my mind twisted at that name again. What was up with Kurama? Was that some sort of nickname for Shuichi or something? I didn't see the connection and I watched them go for a while before Natsumi began honking and I stepped into her car, giving her an annoyed look.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I was bored at just watching you ogle at your little boyfriend over there," Natsumi teased. I blushed and lightly nudged her, glaring. Natsumi laughed and shook her head. "I'm just joking. You wouldn't want that kind of attention. Now let's go!" I didn't have time to ask her about that comment since she took off and allowed me to point where the hotel was at. And by the time we arrived, I was literally gripping the arm rests of the seats. Natsumi may have a license but her driving was insane. It scared the living shit out of me.

It didn't take long to find a spot and shuffle all my bags out of her trunk and began heading into the hotel. I flashed my hotel key to the desk and the clerk nodded, waving us off with a smile and I headed toward the elevator as Natsumi chatted my ear off. She was so funny that way. She would act as if we were having a conversation but she'd finish her thoughts and topics as if I said something. She really had issues sometimes. On top of her OCD, she had slight ADHD, which is attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. She was so easily distracted and could entertain herself for hours. It was real amazing to watch, but not in a normal way.

We reached the floor of my hotel room and walked out, heading down the hallway. Natsumi seemed to quiet down as we reached my hotel room. We walked in and instantly, a man brushed past us with a pissed off look. I watched him go before walking forward to see my dad pacing in the living area. Natsumi stood behind me, still and quiet as a board but I could see her leg moving slightly. She really couldn't stand still.

"Oh, hey, Ardelia!" my dad greeted. "Did you have fun shopping?" I nodded slowly. "That's good. Oh hey there Natsumi. I almost didn't see you there." Natsumi waved around my shoulder, grinning nervously with squinted eyes. My dad looked at me and then all the bags and his agitated look melted off, being replaced with an amused one. "I see you had loads of fun with my American Express…" I blushed and waddled forward, setting the bags with his stuff in there and motioning to them, batting my eyelashes. "Oh, you got me stuff?" he questioned. I nodded as Natsumi eased up, standing beside me with a smile.

I quickly walked to my bedroom and Natsumi followed as my dad began digging in the bags. I could hear his noises of approval as I walked away, which made me happy. Natsumi helped me fold my new clothes and put them in the dresser. I realized I had gotten a good ten or so outfits, excluding a couple fancy dresses I had bought for special occasions with my dad or dates…

"Well I'd love to stay but I've already been out for hours. My mom's making dinner tonight," Natsumi stated as we finished the last of the folding. I looked over at her and nodded, smiling. "Take care, Ardelia. Text me if you need anything." She hugged me tightly and wavered out. I heard her say goodbye to my dad before heading out finally. I sat down and sighed, leaning back on my hands and staring up at the ceiling. Today was pretty eventful. I had no idea what Shuichi meant; I had a hallucination before almost getting killed by a car; and I even got less than five dirty looks from cashiers I didn't say thank you too. If you ask me, it was pretty eventful.

"Darling?" I looked over to see my dad poking his head in my bedroom with a smile. "Thank you for all the clothes. I'm surprised you remember my size. It's been forever since you've shopped for me." I smiled, shrugging. "Listen, sorry you and your friend had to come in when that guy was leaving. I was hoping that whole thing would be done by the time you got home…" I smiled shrugging it off and watching him walk over to sit on the edge of the bed. "What do you feel like for dinner tonight?" I grinned.

I quickly pulled out my phone and typed in my preference. My dad laughed and patted my shoulder. "Then pizza it is."


	7. Chapter 7

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **7**

**AuthorNotes:** hello again. It's bright and early for some but it's noon here, lol. I updated this one early so hopefully I could get in another updated today before I leave this weekend for my dad's house. I have a funeral to go to. It's a long awaited funeral for my great-grandma who's has alzheimers for a very long time and finally she got peace for once. It'll be an emotional funeral but it's much needed so my grandma can have some free time and go traveling like she's always wanted to. Anyways, besides that, I hope you like this. This chapter is the marker for the adventure to start and for you Kurama loving people, more Kurama involved! :) it'll be a while for a kiss and such so be patient. I believe true love takes time! ;)

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep at all. That old lady's look kept keeping me awake. Every time I'd start to doze, my mind would picture her running toward me with those nasty hot dog fingers and her different colored eyes. So I lay there on my bed, staring up at the plain white ceiling. My fingers were tapping against the bed, absentmindedly and I guessed my mind was tired of picturing the girl so now, I was wide awake. I turned onto my side, begging my mind to show pictures of that one strangely beautiful woman again. I'd take her creepy beauty over the haggard lady any day.

When another twenty minutes went by, I decided to get up and walk. I only knew it had been twenty minutes because I kept staring at my alarm clock. I pulled on a pair of my new Ugg boots and pulled on a large black jacket. I began heading out of my hotel room; my dad was probably the heaviest sleeper in the world. A loud explosion could go off and he'd just turn over, unbothered. Unlike me.

I walked from the hotel room and down the hallway, walking around the building to try to tire my mind out again but this time, to the point where it would be too tired to show me that haggard lady again. But as I walked in circles, I eventually began walking down the stairs. If any of the other residents were awake and heard my heavy footsteps hitting the metal staircase, they'd probably freak out from paranormal activity. Most people I've known don't like sounds they can't explain or don't know the source to.

I finally came to the end of the stairs and walked out into the lobby, where the lights were dim and the clerk was behind the desk, dozing off with a magazine in her hand. I quickly crept out since she'd probably stop me if I was leaving. I think this place had a curfew for teenagers. I made it outside without her saying anything and began walking down the sidewalk and towards downtown. I had shoved my hands in my front pockets as I walked around. The night was beautiful, I noticed. It was slightly warm and the wind that blew every once in a while was the perfect cooling temperature.

I headed into downtown Tokyo and stared around at the closed shops. Most of the shops had bars over the windows and barring the doors, which was normal. There were a lot of punk gangs around Tokyo. They were always vandalizing and destroying stuff, just for the hell of it. I sighed and turned onto a familiar street, staring around at the smaller businesses, smiling when I saw one was still open; it was a liqueur store. I walked passed it and continued onto the path, blanking out.

I hoped my dad was still asleep back at the hotel. Sometimes he'd get up to use the restroom and feel compelled to check on me. I was a light sleeper so every time he opened my bedroom door, I'd hear him perfectly but act asleep just so he wouldn't feel bad. I was hoping tonight was one of the nights he didn't have to use the restroom or want a midnight snack, or even to watch television and if I didn't come out to watch it with him, he'd get suspicious and check on me. Whenever he got up to watch television, I'd always join him because unless it was dead quiet, I couldn't sleep.

But that's when my mind came to and I noticed a bunch of boys standing a good block away from me, conversing and laughing. I paused and frowned, turning around to walk the other direction. I didn't want to disturb and the guys didn't look to friendly. I shivered slightly, finally noticing the colder temperature and hurried my footsteps. I think my mind was tired enough to go to bed.

But then something real bizarre and unexpected happened…

I was grabbed and my back hit the chest of someone behind me. It's not hard to tell if it's a chest or wall. A chest is, for one, warm and soft while a wall is cold and hard and hurts you more than the wall. "Where you going, pretty thing?" a voice murmured. I forced a grunt, which was a lot of effort and squirmed but that only made him tighten his hold on me. "Ah, she's so scared she won't even say anything. What you think about that, Numera?" the voice stated once more. I had the hardest time glancing over at his face. He kept it well out of eyesight so I shifted my eyes to ahead of me where I saw three more guys standing before me, all looking pleased or confident.

But then another guy came into view with a buzz cut and dark eyes. He had a very burly build to him and had tattoos up and down his arms and chest. He was holding a pocket knife. My eyes widened and I squirmed a bit more, wishing so badly I could scream or say something. I would've killed to have my voice at this point. This was no a situation good for someone who can't talk.

"It seems we've scared her, which should be good because I don't particularly like screamers," the man in front of me stated, advancing real slowly. The man holding me chuckled and I could feel his tongue lap against my ear and I pulled my head out of the way, wincing away. The man, Numera I guessed, rushed to me and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Don't deny my friend here, baby doll or I just might have to cut your eyes out so you can't see anymore," he whispered, pushing the pocket knife against my cheek. I started breathing heavily and the Numera guy chuckled. "I do believe we have a mute on our case, gentlemen… Even the most scared girl in the world would've whimpered," Numera murmured, pushing his face close to mine. For once, unlike in the movies, the guy's breath smelt real minty. At least that was a good aspect of this constantly shitty day.

I pulled my face from his hand and tried squirming again and I almost managed to get loose but Numera grabbed my hair and twisted, pulling my head upwards and causing me to wince and stumble slightly as he threw me to the ground, smirking down at me as I felt my head, which felt warm but there was no blood, thank god. I looked over at him and panicked. He had that look that those evil men in movies did and he did what I hoped he wouldn't, he began unzipping his pants and opening them completely. I looked away, thoroughly disgusted now. His _junk_ was hanging out. How gross! He was commando.

"What, baby doll? You don't like the look of my package?" he sneered and I crawled away from him as I heard him approaching. "Aw, don't go anywhere. We're just now having fun." I looked up, horrified as my hand slipped off the curb and I fell back, grunting. I could feel blood trickling down my palm from scraping off the curb. Numera laughed and advanced toward me even more. It was like he was taunting me. If he was going to rape or murder me, or both, I wish he'd just do it already. I'd kill myself from the fear inside of me. I reached up, gripping my gold pendant for luck, which I hoped would work.

And for some strange reason, it did…

A shadowed figured, moving so fast I couldn't even see him, appeared before me with a long katana. I noticed the difference from it being a sword instantly. He must've been clad in all black because I could hardly make out his figure as he swiped out with his katana and an ear splitting scream echoed through the night. I peered around and my eyes widened before I gagged. Numera no longer could reproduce, or rape anyone…

The shadowed figured rushed forward and in a quick flash all the guys were on their backs, bleeding from some extremity. I blinked and lightly shook my head as the sound of footsteps met my ears and the shadowed figure wiped blood from his blade and sheathed it, looking over at me with a blank expression. The light shone over him and for some odd reason, I was so attracted to his eyes. They glinted a bright crimson color and seemed like endless pools of blood. His entire being seemed so…mysteriously beautiful.

But then his expression turned into a glare and he looked behind me, his eyes narrowing. "Happy, fox. I saved your precious onna." I glared up at him as a form appeared in my peripheral. I looked over to see a face I wasn't expecting. It was Shuichi of all people. But then I glanced back over at the shadowed figure and saw that he was gone. I gasped and looked back over at Shuichi, who was feeling my forehead.

"Sorry we're a bit late," Shuichi stated. What did he mean by late? Was he following me or something? He sensed my confusion and smiled. "Like you, I have secrets and one of it involves sensing what you'd call is a damsel in distress." I blushed, smiling nervously.

"They didn't hurt you, right?" the boy behind me said and I looked over to see it was that Yusuke kid. I shook my head, smiling reassuringly. Yusuke nodded and looked over at the unconscious and hurt gang of boys. "We'd better leave before someone investigates the girly scream the leader let out." I grinned, nodding. Shuichi helped me up and examined me, quickly before nodding and walking real closely beside me. I glanced up at him as we walked, back toward downtown. "So what made you come over here, girl? Don't you know this is where one of the main gangs resides?" Yusuke asked, giving me a weird look. I blushed and looked away, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Stop intimidating her, Urameshi!" the Kazuma boy stated. He grinned over at me and slowed to walk on the opposite side of me from Shuichi. "Don't mind Urameshi. He doesn't know how to act around proper ladies." I grinned and my shoulders shook with laughter. Kazuma grinned and looked as if waiting for an answer or reply and I blushed, coughing slightly, awkwardly. Shuichi chuckled.

"She's mute, Kuwabara," Shuichi stated. I glanced up at Shuichi, confused. Did everyone have different names in this group? Shuichi was Kurama. Kazuma was called by his last name. I wondered what Yusuke was called and that mysterious guy; he called someone fox… I wondered who he was addressing. I don't see Yusuke being called Fox. "You look confused…" I looked up at Shuichi, dazed. I motioned to him my problems and saw redness creeping up his cheeks as he glanced at the other two, who looked confused as I spoke to Shuichi via sign language. "Oh well, it's just a silly nickname they've called me. Kuwabara is just a name that stuck for Kazuma since he introduces himself that way mainly and Yusuke is just Yusuke. As for Hiei…"

I pointed at Shuichi, confused. Shuichi blushed and cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah that was his name." I smiled and nodded. At least I knew the name of my savior, even though he did it because one of these guys asked him too. That was just a meaningless detail. One day I'll thank him for it.

"Well, let's get you back to your home," Yusuke stated. Shuichi frowned as I flushed, gulping a bit. Yusuke glanced back at me and I saw Shuichi make a face at him. Yusuke blushed and he chuckled nervously. "I mean, wherever you're staying. Kur…erm, Shuichi told me about your house." I eyed him and then glanced at the others, who all had nervous looks on their faces. I would question it later. It didn't look like any of them wanted to say anything.

The boys finally led me to the hotel and Yusuke and Kuwabara stayed in the lobby as Shuichi walked me to the elevator, pushing the button for me and smiling down at me. "Maybe one day all the confusion will become clearer to you, Ardelia," Shuichi stated. I stared up at him in disbelief. He chuckled. "I said maybe, not definitely." I smiled and shrugged as the elevator dang and the doors began opening. "Well, sleep well, Ardelia and try not to wander off again. It would be a shame if you were hurt," Shuichi stated and I blushed, grinning as I glanced over at the elevator. I looked back up at Shuichi and then he did something that made an exponential amount of butterflies start fluttering in my stomach.

He grasped my hand and pulled it up, kissing the top of my hand and smiling at me. I smiled nervously and inched into the elevator, keeping my eyes away from him as I grew nervous and giddy. I pushed my floor level and waited for the doors to shut to glance up but Shuichi wasn't there. I moved over a little to see the three boys walking out of the lobby. I frowned and waited in the elevator, bored and confused now.

I was glad Shuichi and his friends were close enough to help, even though all of them were acting peculiar and strange and confusing. I'd get to the bottom of it somehow. I looked pretty determined as I stepped off the elevator and toward my hotel room. I crept in and peeked over at my dad's bedroom to see the lights off and his snoring still audible. I smiled; that's a hint of good luck tonight, for once.

I crept to my bedroom and crept to my connected bathroom to wash and bandage my hand before sneaking over to my bed, peeling my jacket and shoes off before huddling under the blankets; my mind veered back to Shuichi, or Kurama or whatever his name is. I had told him my big secret and somehow, I'd get him to tell me a hint of his. I knew that's pushy and a little obsessive but he's saved me twice already and always in bizarre ways that were real abnormal for normal humans. I gasped as realization hit me. I don't think Shuichi…Kurama is human. And maybe Kurama is his alias for these "jobs" he mentioned once to me before.

But the more I thought about it, the heavier my head grew and my eyelids felt like iron and finally, I fell asleep, peacefully…with no haggard lady.


	8. Chapter 8

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **8**

**AuthorNotes:** look at me go! LOL I'm updating as if I'm on speed or something, which I'm not so it's weird. LOL I'm hoping it won't be like *brakes screeching" hitting a well writer's block. I'm trying to end the chapters in ways that it'd be easy to start another one from, ya know? That way it eliminates the idea of a writer's block. I really hate writer's block. It's real lame and I hate it. But enough of that, please enjoy! :)

* * *

***Unknown POV***

"No, this has to work, you moron!" a voice snapped in the distance as the room they sat in was large, brightly lit and had very ancient décor. The physical attributes of the person sitting in the chair was a mystery while the form crouched before him had unmistakable long reddish hair. The figure in the chair growled low and leaned forward slightly, casting long dark hair over his shoulders. "If you don't retrieve what I want, I'll for sure cast you to the farthest pits of hell where you'll burn endlessly until your soul disintegrates." A gasp sounded from the other figure as it winced.

"Yes, master," the timid voice stated before it stood to leave and head down the long entranceway, pausing at the door to glare heatedly at the wall. "I'll have to get rid of that pesky spy first…"

***Ardelia's POV***

I had no idea what time I woke up when my eyes opened, rather slowly I might add, and I felt like crap. My nose was stuffed up and I had a pounding headache. My whole body seemed to ache endlessly and when I reached my hand up to feel my head, my eyes landed on the horrible bandage job I did last night. I groaned and pushed myself to sitting position, blinking hard as my head flew to cloud nine practically.

It took a while before I could open my eyes again and stare around without my head arguing with it. I must've hit my head pretty hard last night. I frowned, thinking about last night and what had almost happened to me. I was even gladder this morning that Shuichi was there with his friends. I can't even imagine what I'd be doing right now if Shuichi hadn't been there. I would've been stranded or on the six o'clock news, scaring the living shit out of my dad.

I forced myself to stand and winced when my head pounded like a bricks were being thrown around in my skull. I wobbled toward my bedroom door and peered out to see my dad sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of cereal. I closed my door and walked to my bathroom, wanting to take a shower or a bath real badly. I probably stunk horribly from last night. I peeled my clothes off and finally noticed just how banged up I was. As I looked at myself through the mirror, I noticed a large handprint shape bruise on my left upper arm from when that man grabbed me. I had a swollen lip, which I didn't know how happened. I must've bit my lip and didn't know it. My knees had scrapes and large bruises on it and the scrape on my hand was worse than I thought. It looked as if someone took sand paper and rubbed it on my skin until I started bleeding. It was gross.

I sighed and started up a cold bath. The thought of letting my skin soak in cold water felt nice and when it finished filling, I stepped in and sighed, enjoying the cold water against my skin. At these moments, I was glad I couldn't talk. I'd be sobbing loudly instead of just tears collecting in my eyes. I had no idea if that was because I couldn't talk but I'd like to think it was. I wasn't an ounce sad that those nasty boys got hurt by that Hiei fellow. I was glad that Numera got his pecker cut off. I'd have to really thank Hiei for that one. Maybe I could bake him cookies or something.

"Honey, are you in the bathroom?" my dad called, which was stupid so I knocked on the wall, making an amused look. "Ok, good. I'm leaving to go make an inventory for the house, ok? I think I might've found us another home. We'll see. I'll talk to you later about it, ok? Have fun today. Oh, by the way, when you were sleeping, some fellow came by to make sure you were alright. I can't remember his name for the life of me but he said he'd be by later, I suppose. I don't know what he meant by you being alright but I guess you'll tell me later. Love you, sweetie." I knocked again and heard him shut my bedroom door so I settled back down.

I wondered who came to visit me. I hoped it was Shuichi. For some odd reason, I was really giddy whenever I heard him talking about me or if he came by to visit, which hasn't happen yet, I know but just the thought of it made butterflies appear in my stomach. I stayed in the tub for a little while longer before finally getting out, slowly, to dry off and pull my hair into a ponytail. It was almost impossible since my hair was so short but I managed it and walked into my bedroom to don on a pair of comfortable shorts and an oversized t-shirt. I think I'd just stay in the room today. I didn't feel like going out unless I had some kind of bodyguard.

I switched on the television to see something shocking on the news. It was those gang boys; most of them were alive but the guy who got his pecker copped off, Numera, he was wrapped in a body bag. I frowned and turned up the volume. "_One of the boys from the gang says they were walking causally around when some sort of vigilante in black took them all down, singlehandedly. The cops said it's just a coincidence and the chief had made a statement saying there's no such thing as a vigilante and the boys were probably under the influence. More on this story when we return_," the news reporter said, smiled, and the channel flipped to commercial. I stared at the television screen with a blank, slightly shocked expression. They didn't even admit what they really were doing. Should I come forth and tell everyone?

But before I could contemplate, the door knocked and I looked over, making a face and getting up, grunting when my head pounded again. I headed to the door and pulled it open, peeking out to see Shuichi with a bag of…something. He smiled at me. I looked at him confused. "I figured you'd be hungry and I had some free time today since…I'm on a break from my job today," he stated. I stood there, gawking. No way it was him earlier. Shuichi blushed and looked right to left, clearing his throat. "I came by earlier but your dad said you were asleep, which gave me perfect timing to go get you something to eat for when you woke up. I'm glad to see you didn't slip into a coma."

For some reason, I couldn't stop gawking. I could register he was uncomfortable but I had just wished it was him that had come by earlier. Why in the world is he always around me now? He's the most popular guy at the high school and here he is, bringing me food after coming to my rescue last night. "I can see you're…busy. I can come back later," he stated and moved to leave but I swung the door open and grabbed his wrist, forcing a smile on my face. Shuichi looked over at me and smiled. "Ok." I led him inside, shutting the door behind him and for some reason, when I released his hand I frowned and started nervously biting on the inside of my lip. I led him to the couch and sat down, patting the seat next to me.

Now, here's the cute thing. Most men would plop down and instantly begin laying out the food and digging in. But not Shuichi. He gently sat down and set the bag on the table and looked at the television, which had gone back to the news station. "I see you're watching the aftermath," he stated. I nodded. "I'm sorry you had to endure that traumatizing event, Ardelia. If we had gotten there sooner, we could've prevented all of this." I reached over and placed a hand on his knee. He looked over at me and I smiled. I quickly reached over at the notepad my dad kept in every room of the house, and now the hotel room just so I can write my thoughts. I quickly began writing what I wanted to say and showed it to Shuichi. He laughed. "Hiei knows you're thankful." I grinned.

"Well, I didn't know what you liked for food preference so I just made something I thought you'd like," Shuichi stated. I looked at him confused. Did he say he made? Shuichi glanced at me and chuckled, blushing faintly. "Yes, I like to cook. It's been a sort of passion of mine for a while now." I smiled and wrote down something and when Shuichi read, he blushed. "That's flattering but you have to try my cooking before you say you'd like it all, Ardelia." I grinned toothily as he pulled the plastic bag off.

First things first.

The smell that came radiating from inside the bag was heavenly when he opened it. I don't think I ever smelt something so fantastically wonderful. And when he opened the Ziploc plates, revealing the food, my mouth watered just a tad. It was something I haven't had in a while since my father refused to cook it unless it was for special occasions. It was a plate of ratatouille, which was my all time favorite meal to eat. I quickly wrote that down, causing Shuichi to laugh. "I'm glad I could appeal to your stomach then," he teased. "Do you have any plates? That's the one thing I forgot." I nodded and got up to head to the kitchen.

I grabbed two plates and some silverware before heading back to the couch to plop down and hand him a set. "Thank you," he stated, smiling at me and beginning to serve us both. I stared down at him and licked my lips, nudging Shuichi with a grin who smiled. I started to eat and I swear it was biting into a tiny piece of heaven, with no corniness. It was amazing. But then a thought came to my head.

'_How'd you know which room I was?_' I asked in sign language and Shuichi looked over at me with a guilty look.

"Well, I persuaded the clerk at the front desk to tell me," he answered. I eyed him. "I swear. There's nothing secretive about that." I rolled my eyes and kept eating as he chuckled before eating as well.

"N_othing has been confirmed but the cops of Tokyo had found some miscellaneous blood a few feet away from where the gang members were laying. They're suspecting fowl play here or some kind of underlying story to this unexpected mishap. As the story progresses, you can count on STAR news 9 to keep you posted. For now, this is…_" but I clicked off the television, my eyes wide. Shuichi was looking at me, frowning slightly.

"They're not going to have your blood on record unless you did something to permit DNA," Shuichi stated, placing a hand on my shoulder. "And if they did figure it out, all you have to do is tell them they attacked you. Everybody in Tokyo would believe you. As for the vigilante they mentioned earlier, that'd be hard to explain." I sighed and ran a hand over my face. Shuichi frowned. "As I said, I wish I could've gotten their earlier to save all this mess." I sighed and looked up at him, forcing a half smile.

To change the subject, I thanked him for the food and he smiled. "You're welcome…"

…::::…

By the time Shuichi left, I was already exhausted. He didn't leave much longer after our small meal together. I didn't know what time my dad would get back from the inventory thing but I hoped it was soon. Being alone made me anxious nowadays after the three incidents I've been in the course of a little more than a week. First with evil Akita, then the evil old haggard lady, and then this, with the gang of boys trying to rape me. This week sucked in the course of my whole life so far.

I cleaned up the mess since I forced Shuichi to leave it alone so I could do it or have the maids to it later but there's nothing like cleaning to take your mind off of things. I always found cleaning therapeutic for me. I don't know why but cleaning always felt as if I was accomplishing something for once.

"Ardelia, I'm home!" I looked over from washing the dishes to see my dad strolling in with a large bag of something and his usual large briefcase. He looked over and smiled. "There you are. I saw your friend heading out of the lobby. I take it he visited you." I nodded. "Care to tell me why he looked so worried about you?" I quickly lied and said it was about the fire with my sign language. My dad nodded, not thinking anything about it and set his stuff down. "Oh well that's good. I thought you'd gotten yourself in trouble again." I grinned, shrugging.

"Anyways, as I said earlier, I think I found a house we could live in," he stated, smiling over at me with excitement. I looked over at him, forcing a smile, when I dreaded the news. "It's only twenty miles outside of Tokyo and I can still commute to work and back. You'll have to go to a different school but you're good at making friends so it shouldn't be hard." I dropped the plate in the sink and it shattered.

"Ardelia?" he questioned. I took a deep breath and began cleaning, taking my mind off what he just said. I'd have to leave Natsumi, Ritsuko, Shuichi… I'd have to leave all of them and probably never see them again since our schools would be conflicting and I don't have a car so I can't drive back into town every weekend and stay with Natsumi or Ritsuko. Natsumi had a car but her small part part-time job only paid enough for her to drive to school and back to home and maybe an extra trip in the week. But then the glass cut into my wound from last night and I winced, crying instantly. It was like the pain brought on the tears that wanted to fall.

"Ardelia, are you okay?" my dad's voice but I instantly darted to my bedroom, cradling my bleeding hand. I slammed my door and headed into my bathroom, running cool water over my hand. My luck was so shitty nowadays. I hated it. I heard my dad knocking on my bedroom door but I didn't do anything as the cold water ran over my palm. "Honey, what's the matter?" he asked, coming into my bedroom and glancing around before finding me and frowning at me. He handed me a notepad and with my free hand, I wrote down what I was feeling.

I stared down at my palm and sniffled as the water made the pain stop stinging. It was a while before my dad said anything. I was dreading what he was going to say. My dad always got excited when he sealed a deal or found something new, like the last house we found. He had been so excited that he didn't have to transfer to another building.

"Alright. I'll keep looking then," he stated. His voice sounded heart broken and I turned toward him, frowning. "Don't worry about it, honey. Your happiness is key, ok? I understand how it'd be hard to make new friends and still have your old friends so I'll try to find a house so you can keep going to Meiou High." I smiled and stepped forward, wrapping my arms around him. I made sure to keep my wound off his jacket though. My dad hugged me back and sighed. "I'm going to go hook up my computer and go check some houses out now. I'll let you know if I find anything." I nodded and watched him leave before I rinsed my wound off again and did another horrible bandaging job on it.


	9. Chapter 9

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **9**

**AuthorNotes:** Sorry for taking so long to update. I had things going on all weekend. I had a funeral and I visited my dad while I was down there since it was on his side of the family. So I was busy and even though I could've updated, I wanted to spend time with my dad. But here is chapter 9! On a Wednesday! LOL I hope you all like. This is the official marker for the adventure to come to play. It's like the black dot of the world, I guess, for this story. The next ones will show the real plot of the story. Well, hope you like. Please enjoy!

* * *

_Everything seemed so cold…_

My body felt chilled, like I was lying on ice. I opened my eyes and stared up into a bright, dome like light that shone almost directly into my eyes. It took my eyes a while to adjust and when they did, I found I was in a grey, perfectly square room. Confusion immediately set in my body and I tried to sit up but it was physically impossible. The panic in my chest rose high and I wondered how I got here. I twisted my body, trying to get loose or something somehow.

But then a sharp pain shot up my lower spine and I gasped before an ear splitting scream radiated from my mouth, which stunned me more than anything else. "Ah, so you are awake," an eerie voice stated and something…slithered toward me. It sounded like the person had a lame leg and was scooting across the floor with it. I looked over with my eyes, panting, and saw that haggard lady. What in the world…? She's alive?!

"Ah my precious," she stated, moving to my right and reaching her arm up and placing her hand against my throat. "I can feel its power shifting under your throat. Too bad this is only a dream sequence, my pretty. Bu soon I will have what is rightfully mine." She then pulled her other arm up and in it was a curved dagger that she rose above my chest before bringing it down. I screamed in my dream, using my dream voice…

But then my body was thrown from my bed and I landed hard on the ground, twisted up in the hotel room's blankets. I lifted my head up and stared around in the dark room before hurried footsteps raced to my door and it swung open. "Ardelia!" my dad screamed. His eyes had huge black bags and his face looked worried. He glanced at my bed and followed the blankets, in which I was still tangled. "What happened?" he asked, calmer and with slight laughter. I sighed and waved it off. He walked over to me and smiled as he helped untangle the blankets from my body and I was able to stand. "I heard this large thump and thought something had happened or you fell or something," my dad stated, chuckling. I smiled, shrugging it off.

But then his hands registered the thin layer of sweat on my skin and my accelerated breathing. "Why are you sweating…and panting?" he asked. I sighed and explained in sign language it was a simple nightmare. My dad's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at me before he sighed and nodded his head. "Alright. Warm milk cures nightmares, baby doll." I smiled and nodded. "I'll go make you some." He kissed my forehead and headed out the door. I sighed and sat on the edge of my bed. I don't know what's been up with me lately but I never used to be able to talk or scream in my dreams. It was weird.

It was nice hearing voice from me but not in my dreams. That was bad, I heard. It made weird questions pop up in my head and they were all the same in the long run: what does it mean? "Here you go," my dad stated, heading toward me and carrying a steaming glass of milk. I smiled and began sipping on it, feeling the warm dairy product soar down my throat. It felt nice and soothing. My dad leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I'll be heading back to bed now. It seems you're fine and you're not bleeding. Defeat those monsters, ok?" he stated, winking before he headed out and shut my door behind him. I sighed and finished off the glass of warm milk before fixing my covers and laying back down in bed.

Sleep never came though…

I laid awake until it was morning and I could hear the coffee brewing in the kitchen, for my dad. I sighed and turned onto my side, staring out the window that was showing hints of light but the curtains did a good job at keeping the morning sun from blinding me. I stayed there for a while, probably hours, and I heard my dad walking around in the kitchen, humming to himself, and then minutes later, he was heading out the door with a tight shut of the front door. I sighed and finally sat up, staring down at my legs that were covered by the comforter.

That dream stuck in my head. I knew there'd be no way I'd be able to get rid of it. I ran my hands down over my face before forcing myself to get out of bed and head to the bathroom to take a shower, brush my teeth, and brush my hair up into a tight, messy bun. It didn't take long. I was in a pair of blue jean shorts and a white ¼ sleeve shirt. I pulled on some of my new white shoes and grabbed my purse, slipping on my golden pendant and headed out. I did not want to be stuck in my hotel room all day. It'd make weird, nonsense thoughts in my head. I didn't need that after a nightmare like that.

I was soon out of the entire hotel and heading down the sidewalk near it, heading down into town. I was going to avoid that unfortunate street and maybe the mall as well since the last time I was there, I saw that nasty haggard lady and I wasn't taking any chances on running into that bitch again, real or not.

So I headed down a very packed part of Tokyo with the opened doors of the businesses and carts with hot dogs and candy. These people were up real early on a Thursday morning. I sighed, thinking that my spring break was almost over. I had minor burns on my legs and forearms; the palm of my right hand looked like I took a cheese grater to it and I'd have to go to school in four days. My lucked sucked nowadays.

I headed into a breakfast diner and quickly got a breakfast burrito to go and surprisingly, they were real fast at making the burrito and I paid, leaving a hefty tip since I can't speak thank you (even though I used sign language and the girl behind the counter seemed to understand and smiled at me) and I was walking down the sidewalk with my breakfast burrito. I was hoping the market was open today. I remember Tokyo would hold a market that was full of fresh produce and tables of cheap artifacts, trinkets, and things that were normally priced real high for cheap. They were pretty fun. I headed toward where they usually had them but the lot was completely empty. I frowned and shrugged, turning around.

"The market's tomorrow," a voice stated and I looked over to see a man clad in Bermuda shorts and a tank top. He had a scar across his upper right arm and had a devilish grin. "I came here looking for it to," he stated. I smiled and nodded, motioning thank you in sign language. "Ah you're mute." I nodded, looking over at him, hiding my caution look. He chuckled and leaned against the pole beside him. "I ain't going to harm ya, lady. I'm just making light conversation."

I smiled and shrugged, acting as if it didn't bug me but after that unfaithful night a couple days ago, I'm not too fond of being near strange men at the moment. The man smiled and said, "Well, I best be off, darling. I'll catch ya around, maybe tomorrow, eh?" I nodded, being polite and he began walking off, opposite way I was. I took a deep breath and shook my head, heading down the street once more.

I began browsing as I headed down the streets, poking my head into stores and seeing if they had something I might want, or need. In case my dad finds a house nearby Meiou High, I'd have to have a store in mind for new furniture. My dad was the worst was decorating and I wasn't going to leave it up to him to decorate our new house.

I found a small shop that was called _Mystic_ and headed inside, smelling the heavenly scent of incents. They washed over me and I smiled, loving that smell. Incents were a good way to purify certain spells for sorcery. As I browsed, I found myself getting one of those carrying baskets and gathering a whole bunch of stuff that ranged from candles to incents to barley and wood root and other ingredients for certain sorcery potions. I felt like a witch a little, just without the exaggerated witch broom and pointed hat.

I headed to the counter but something caught my eye as I set my basket on the counter. I looked over and saw a silver pendant that looked like the star of David a little but instead of having a star, it had five stars all connected by the points, making one large star in the middle with a circle incasing all of the stars. I kept staring at it as it drew me in. I wondered what it was for. Some items were for show and tell but some items had special powers. "That, my dear, is only 917 yen," the store owner stated, leaning over my shoulder and gripping my shoulders. "It's for all witches at heart. It provides protection and strength." I glanced up at her and reached forward, grabbing it and heading toward the counter to buy it as well. My dad would probably rip my head off for all these purchases but I didn't care. I needed to stock our cabinets for any emergency spell casting.

I quickly got out of the shop before the store owner could talk to me again. She seemed vaguely familiar even though I was positive I've never seen her before. I kept my bag on my arm as I walked, heading through the town, poking my head inside the shops once more but every time I went into a shop, I had the strangest feeling I was being followed. I kept glancing behind me but I never saw anything suspicious so I kept browsing until I grew tired and began heading toward the hotel.

That's when I felt that eerie, spine chilling feeling that something was about to happen and I turned around to see that haggard lady staring at me, only a block away. I gasped and froze in place, staring at her. Panic rose in my chest. She looked disgusting! Her skin was charred in some areas and her upper lip snarled, showing her Paraná type teeth. It made my heart skip a beat and I quickly took off running, when I found my feet.

I knew she was following but I didn't glance back as I ran, passing the hotel and heading into the more country looking Tokyo. I dove into the thicket of trees and kept running, hoping to lose her and I heard her shrill scream over the skies and it made my stomach clench and my hands flew to my ears as I fell to the ground, grunting. What the hell is she?

A force grabbed my shirt and I was lifted up, face to face with the haggard lady. She reeked of dead carcass and decomposition. It made my wrinkle my nose as she cackled at me. "Now, at last I have you in my grasp," she sneered. "I take it you had that dream of me last night, yes? I dreamt of you too except in my dream, I had what is rightfully mine!" She threw me, screaming out again and I grunted in pain as my legs hit the trunk of a tree, spinning me around and falling onto my torso. My single bag flew from my hands, scattering my newly bought items, showing the six star pendant.

"Your little protector isn't here with you today, Evergreen," the haggard lady spoke. I looked up at her, shocked. That was the name that beautiful woman called me. What did it mean? The haggard lady laughed, which sounded more like nails on a chalkboard as she let out another scream, causing me to pull into fetal position, covering my ears as they felt as if they were bleeding and when the haggard lady stopped screaming, I saw blood on my hands when I relaxed them. I gasped and stared up at her, wide eyed. "Do you not know, dearie? Do you not read your fantasy books?"

The haggard lady laughed and glared down at me. "I'm what the humans call a banshee. My scream can shatter a human's heart and weaken a demon's heart. If it weren't for your other half, your heart would've been shattered," the banshee stated. I looked at her confused. What did she mean other half? "Demons like you make me sick. If you were aware of your other side, my scream wouldn't harm you but you're nasty sorcerer father cast that out long ago," the banshee stated, smirking.

What was she talking about?

But then a scream arose but this time it didn't make my ears hurt. I had winced anyways as the scream sounded and when no pain came, I looked up to see the haggard lady on the ground with a vaguely familiar green, thorned whip around her neck, digging into her skin before the haggard lady twisted, tearing the whip from her neck and flying out into the skies. I saw someone standing there with the whip but before I could make out the person who I was pretty sure I knew, my eyes closed and my body relaxed.


	10. Chapter 10

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **10**

**AuthorNote;:** sorry if this one sucks. I had a hard time introducing Koenma to Ardelia. I wanted something slightly different but I didn't want too much conversation because the obvious fact that my main character can't talk, lol. Anyways, I hope this one's satisfactory for now. Chapter 11 should be out in a couple days, max. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Whatever I was lying on, it was mighty comfortable. It took my brain a while to wake up and the full feeling of my body returned. It felt like needles were poking my shins and my fingertips felt numb. But my head was pounding and the feeling of pulsing vibrated my ears. I refused to open my eyes as I allowed myself to try to feel where I was at. I wasn't at the hotel because my hotel bed wasn't quite as comfy as this one was. I could hear a very silent, distant beeping every so often and the sound of dripping liquid.

I finally opened my eyes to see I was in a very dimly lit room; it was borderline dark. I blinked hard, finding tears collecting at the corners of my eyes and I reached my arm up to wipe them away but I saw a pulse oximeter on my index finger. Its wire vanished beyond my vision and I narrowed my eyes. I was in the hospital again. I looked the other way and saw a heart monitor, which was the home of the beeping. My pulse seemed pretty relaxed, I noted. And the dripping liquid was on the side as well; it looked like just plain water but I wasn't sure. I don't know too many medical terms. I sighed and pushed against the pillow, irritated. Why was I always getting hurt nowadays? It seems everyday something was going to happen to me.

I sat up, which was real uncomfortable, and felt my forehead, which had electrodes on my temples. I quickly pulled them off, tossing them aside and pulling the ones on my chest off as well. The heart monitor, and something on the opposite side, went berserk and starting beeping, like I flat lined. I looked over and frowned as a door at the far away wall pushed open and a man in a doctor's coat rushed in with his eyes wide but when he saw me sitting up, he slowed down and smiled. "I see you're awake," he stated. There was something odd about him that I couldn't place my finger on it.

His skin seemed way too translucent to be a normal doctor and when he walked up closer, I saw his eyes were pure silver. I eyed him as he grabbed the electrodes and put them back onto my chest, cutting off the beeping from the heart monitor. "I suggest you keep these on. They're monitoring your pulse and maintaining it at a steady motion," he stated before turning to a monitor beside him that was black. He caught me eyes and smiled. "This monitor watches over your brain activity. You have real healthy brain activity when you're sleeping, you know that?" I shook my head and he chuckled. "Most people don't." He grabbed the electrodes for my head and pushed them against my temples again before pushing some buttons on the brain wave monitor. "Keep those on while I go get Koenma and his men." I narrowed my eyes, confused as the doctor began walking away.

I laid back down and sighed. Where was I? Who is this Koenma guy? I could hardly remember what happened before I passed out. It was all a blur but my headache told me it was something big and eventful. How could I forget something that made my brain and ears hurt? I guess your brain protects you more than you'd think. I looked to my left and watched the heart monitor. The pillars rose and fell sharply with a soft beep and continued on like that, steadily. It was real relaxing, actually. I found my eyes felt heavy as I watched them and I would've fell back asleep if a door hadn't opened and footsteps walked in.

I looked over to see the doctor had walked back to his office.

I looked over at the heart monitor and sneaked over to shut it off. I don't know where I was and how I really got here and I wasn't going to stay to find out who this Koenma guy was. I've had too much bad luck lately to trust anyone. I reached to my right and shut off the brain wave monitor as well. I pulled the electrodes off and ripped the intravenous needle from my arm, tossing it aside as I slipped from the bed, heading toward the door on my toes.

I pulled it open, quietly and peeked out. The hallway looked empty so I slipped out, making sure not to shine too much light from the hallway inside. Light and peripheral vision attracted big time. I shut the door, quietly, and walked to the left, almost peering behind me. I hoped I could find an exit. There had to be exits somewhere in this strange hospital. I didn't see any other doors leading to other patients. It seemed I was the only patient at the time, which was a bad sign. I quickened my pace and came to the end of the hallway, at a split away. I looked left and right and went to go down the left way but voices came to my ears and I pushed against the wall, ducking behind some strange vase sitting up on a half pillar. I waited until two large beings with blue colored skin walked back wearing nothing but loin cloths. I gasped and my eyes widened as their backs retreated. I quickly turned down the same hallway and walked the other way.

I didn't know what those things were but I knew they weren't human.

I know I wasn't human but I've never seen other demons like me or even anything remotely inhuman, aside from Akita and that haggard lady…

I stopped walking as my eyes widened. That haggard lady had attacked me! That's why I was here. I had gotten attacked by that haggard lady and whoever saved me brought me here, or I was kidnapped from my savior and brought to this brightly lit place. The lights were very bright, I noted and I glanced up at them before walking again. At least I figured out the why of my confusion. Now I just had to figure out where.

I walked down the hallway getting even more confused. I couldn't even find the room I had been in. All the doors looked alike and I didn't want to open a door and have it be something strange or someone dangerous in it. My headache had gotten steadily worse and my stomach started growling. The burns along my calves seemed to ache from all the meaningless walking and my eyes were getting tired, once more from the lights. They were blaring.

And finally I came to a different door that was large and brown; it looked like it was made for some sort of giant. I looked up at them and frowned. How do I open a door like this? I stood there for quite a while before my eyes noted a door knob at the perfect level and I grasped it, wondering if I should go in or not. I decided to be brave and turned the knob, pushing the door open and stepping into a less lighted room. My eyes appreciated the dim lighting compared to the hallway.

But then I noticed the people in there and I froze.

The office was real neat. It had a single rectangular desk that looked like mahogany or oak with a tall, black leather chair behind it with a toddler sitting in it, staring over at me with a shocked expression, like everyone else. There was a single plant in the corner farthest from where I was; it was home palm tree. I saw Shuichi there and my caution went down ever so slightly and I also noticed his two friends, Yusuke and Kuwabara standing there, staring over at me like the toddler. But there was a man I didn't off the hand recognize until I saw his eyes; it was my savior! I think Shuichi said his name was Hiei.

"You're awake," Shuichi stated, walking toward me. "I don't think you should be up and about yet, though. You cracked your head well and when I found you, your ears were bleeding." I looked at him and smiled. He was the one who saved me from that haggard lady. I felt pretty lucky being saved by two pretty handsome guys…

"Yes, you should be taken back to the infirmary," the toddler stated and I looked over at him, wide eyed with my mouth open. The toddler went to push a button but he caught me staring and looked over at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He pulled open a drawer and checked his reflection before sighing. "Oh, that's right…"

"I think it is best if we get Ardelia back to the infirmary and explain things later," Shuichi stated. I looked over at him, irritated. What would I need explained besides where I was at? Shuichi looked over at me and noticed my irritated look and frowned. "What's the matter, Ardelia?"

'_Where am I, Shuichi?_' I signaled in sign language. Shuichi frowned and the toddler placed his hands on his desk, eyeing me.

"Kurama, you didn't tell me she was a mute sorceress!" he said. It almost sounded as if he was yelling but I wasn't sure. I've never heard a toddler yell in perfect English. Shuichi sighed and walked over to me, causing me to raise my chin and eye him. There was that strange "nickname" he explained to me. I was getting highly pissed off of all the confusion. Why in the world was everything so dark and secret with Shuichi? I didn't care if he was a serial killer and this was his cult of gang members. I told him my secret that would make me a freak and science project anywhere else and he can't even tell me the truth about his nickname. I wished so badly I could yell at him…

"Ardelia is your name, right?" the toddler stated. I looked over at him and nodded. "My name's Koenma and I'm the ruler of the place you are currently in." I narrowed my eyes. I quickly asked what place that was in and Shuichi, Kurama, whatever, translated. "Oh! I wasn't aware you didn't know. You are in the Reikai, or the spirit world known to other people. I'm the ruler of the spirit word. My father is King Enma and he mandates all three worlds, which are the Ningenkai, the Reikai, and the Makai." Koenma smiled and nodded his head to confirm that. "I think that's about the jist of it."

My mouth had dropped slightly as I stared at him. I knew there was a place yokais resided; my dad talked to me about it and I knew it was the Makai Koenma was talking about but my dad never told me about the Ningenkai or the Reikai. The Reikai was the spirit world, which made sense. But the Ningenkai didn't make sense. I knew ningen meant human…

"You seem confused," Shuichi stated. I ignored him and walked toward Koenma. I grabbed a notepad from his desk and one of his hundreds of pencils and quickly jotted something down before showing it to Koenma, who read it.

"Ah, you know of the Makai. To answer your question, the Ningenkai is the world where the humans reside and are kept under my watch as well to make sure none of them knows anything about yokai or the Makai or any of the other worlds, including their own," Koenma stated. "Panic is a horrible thing and if humans found out they weren't on the top of the triangle anymore, they'd start wars and create chaos." I nodded, knowing that too well. We destroyed forests and nature just to make factories and malls to shop in.

"So, enough about the three worlds. How are you feeling? We don't want you passing out my office," Koenma stated with a light chuckle. I wrote I was fine. I didn't mention I was starving and my head hurt; those were meaningless facts. "Good, good. Now, mind if I ask some personal inquiries? I have plenty of paper for your comments." I smiled and motioned to go forth. Koenma nodded and he snapped his fingers. A door opened and I looked over to see those huge guys again with the blue skin and loin cloths, bringing in a chair. I jumped back when they came close and I eyed them, suspiciously. What in the world were they? They had horns on their heads as well, I noticed.

"Please sit. They're just ogres. They won't harm you," Koenma stated and I inched to the chair they brought in before sitting and sighing, enjoying the change in altitude. I glanced around to see Shuichi standing a good yard or so away from me with a blank expression. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting on the three seat couch against the wall as the Hiei fellow sat against the arm of the couch with his head tilted downward, as if this bored him. I understood that. I was kind of bored.

"Now, I know you're name and you're Kurama's age, yes?" I nodded, getting irritated about that name again. I was confused on what I should call Shuichi now. I only knew him as Shuichi. "Good. Do you live alone, with foster parents, real parents, or…?" I jotted down my answer and showed it to him. "With your father! Ah, interesting. What's his name?" I gave him my dad's name, which wasn't hard. I bet he knew my dad because he was a pretty well known attorney at his firm.

"Hirachi Quintus," Koenma stated, narrowing his eyes in familiarity. He's heard that name before but not in the newspaper about that ningen case between two pursuers about a murder. That last name was familiar to him but he couldn't pinpoint it. "Has your dad told you about your mother at all?" Koenma asked. I shook my head, frowning. "Hm, ok. Well, just by reading your aura, I can tell you're not just a sorceress. You're something else but I can't tell what it is since your…" I could tell he didn't want to say it so I wrote it down with a smile. He laughed. "Yes, your disability. Since your disability blocks a certain aspect that I can tell is important," Koenma stated and sighed. "Ah well, it doesn't seem too dangerous or life threatening so when it comes out, we'll figure it out then." I nodded, smiling. I was glad this guy was willing to tell me a bit about my mother's side when he found something out.

But as Koenma was about to say something, the doors to his office blew open with a burst of green light and we all looked over to see my dad standing there, of all people. I thought it was completely random and I eyed him, wide eyed. He was holding his staff with a determined look. He was even wearing robes I haven't seen him in since my fifth birthday. I only remember because it had fabric that would change colors to fit the mood of the room. Right now it was a bright yellow.

"I knew you'd try to talk to my daughter, Lord Koenma," my dad stated, strolling forward to stand beside me. I looked up at him, shocked. He knew about Koenma and his world. Koenma looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Hirachi but one of my boys found her practically half-dead and brought her here for specialized attention. It seems a certain banshee has taken a liking to your daughter for unknown reasons," Koenma stated, frowning. I looked over at Koenma, shocked. Did he say banshee? Like those high shrill screaming freaks in the movies?

"I had no idea," my dad stated. His voice sounded worried now instead of demanding. He looked down at me and knelt in front of me, frowning. "Why didn't you tell me about this? I could've done something, baby." I frowned and looked away, shamefully. Koenma cleared his throat, catching our attention again. Why did this feel so…weird and out of place? Why weren't the boys saying anything? I turned my head as Koenma began talking with my dad and saw the boys looks incredibly bored and tired. I wondered what time it was. It seemed like the sun was just rising by the light out the single window beside the couch but I was in a different world so I couldn't judge it on that.

Shuichi caught my eye and smiled, hopefully, over at me. I just narrowed my eyes and looked over at Hiei and then Yusuke and then Kuwabara before I glanced at Shuichi again, who had leaned his head back. I guessed he was tired at well so I turned back around to see my dad smiling at Koenma, laughing every once in a while. "Yeah, she's quite the character," my dad stated. "I've wanted to train her but it's difficult with my job and everything." Koenma nodded and I gave my dad a weird look. When did he ever say anything about training me?

"Well, I believe I have the perfect candidate for that," Koenma stated, looking over at me again with a smile. "I'll get a hold of her as soon as possible. I suggest you watch over her as you take her home, Hirachi. She hit her head pretty good and Kurama, one of my detectives, found her with her ears bleeding." My dad nodded and straightened before coaxing me up and leading me out the door. I paused and looked over at the boys; three of which were watching me leave. I smiled and waved at them, causing them to wave back. Yusuke had grinned while Kuwabara made a laughing noise, waving sporadically. Shuichi smiled and waved, as usual. I frowned toward Shuichi, Kurama… and let my dad lead me out.


	11. Chapter 11

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **11**

**AuthorNotes:** sorry for the wait and inconvience. Hope you all are still reading that started, lol. I know I'm lagging in updates and should well farther than chapter eleven but I'm lazy nowadays. I lost my job and in the midst of getting another (I start a week after monday! oh yeah) and lost my ability to get up early and do stuff. That should change this week since I have to get into the groove of getting up and going again. I can manage, yeah? Anywho, please do enjoy this one. It has a much needed romantic part in it so you Kurama fanatics should enjoy it ;). Please message. And enjoy! :D

* * *

The next couple of days were completely boring. My dad kept me on house arrest the whole rest of the spring break, afraid that the banshee would attack me again. He's real annoying in that sense. I'd have to go to school and I don't think being around humans would stop the banshee from getting to me. He couldn't home school me. My dad was too busy to sit down and interview home schooling professors.

But when Saturday came around and I was sitting in my bedroom, doodling, my dad had came into my room to say he had to run into town to look at a possible house. It was getting expensive staying in the hotel for this long, even if it was only a week so far. My dad couldn't afford to fork out money everyday to stay at a place. I nodded my head at him as I kept doodling; I noticed he was still standing there but I kept my head down, not once breaking my trance in my doodling. I had nothing to say to him; I was sick of being cooped up in this damn hotel room. I felt like I was being held hostage.

"I'll be back in a couple hours," he mumbled and walked away. I finally looked up at the door and frowned, sighing a bit as I slouched a bit. I glanced over at my window and set my drawing pad aside as I slid to the edge of my bed and pushed up from my bed and walked to the window. I opened it up and crawled out onto the small porch. The real door was through the living room but it went well past my window. I leaned against the railing and stared out at Tokyo. I believed this was the most beautiful city I've ever seen, first hand.

It was crowded, I have to say, but at least it wasn't as dirty as a normal city. It had its spots of nasty places but every city did but the main street of Tokyo was probably the cleanest city street in the entire world. I sighed and stared down at the street. I don't know if he's stalking me or it was a coincidence but I saw Shuichi's red hair down at the street, walking with a group. I figured it was Yusuke, Kuwabara, and maybe that Hiei fellow. I watched them for a while as I frowned; it would've been nice to get to know Shuichi a bit more, to the point where I learned of his mysterious nickname. I couldn't picture him as a Kurama. I guess that didn't mean much since I've only known him as a Shuichi.

The one lingering in the back stopped and his head turned upwards; I blushed. I knew that was that Hiei guy. He had a weird piercing gaze. It almost made me blush, thinking about it and witnessing it. It was real weird. It was probably those mysterious molten eyes of his. I had a strange attraction to him that made me want to leap off the porch and discover more about him; I know that sounds stalker like but don't get me wrong. He's a very mysteriously attractive man but that's all I saw him as.

Eventually, the others noticed he hadn't moved and looked up as well, causing me to blush even more. I had been caught staring. I saw Shuichi's head lower before he turned his head to my left (his right) and began heading toward the hotel. I bit my lower lip as I kept staring out, down at the guys. Two of them started waving and I gladly waved back. Yusuke and Kuwabara were such sweet guys; I would've enjoyed learning more about them as well. I went to look back where that Hiei guy was but I didn't see him so I backed away from the railing and headed back into my hotel room. I shut my window and headed into the living room, staring at the door. I knew Shuichi was going to come up. I was hoping he would, but maybe he changed his mind…

I walked to the balcony again, but this time through the living room entrance, and stared out to see Yusuke and Kuwabara had taken a seat at the nearby café. It was only across the street; Shuichi wasn't with them. I walked back into the living room and stared at the entrance door, getting myself prepared. Would I act cold? Would I act distant? Do I have a right to act cold hearted?

_The fox likes you, onna… He can't tell you about the real him._

I looked around, panicking slightly. That didn't sound like my voice. And it surely didn't sound like my conscience. It would have the same voice as me, and would sound familiar. I clutched my chest and frowned, thinking about that voice now. It sounded bizarrely unfamiliar. I could usually find some familiarity in voices but that one sent chills down my spine.

_Knock. Knock._

I almost jumped out of my skin. I looked over at the door and gulped, heading toward it and grasping the door knob. If this was Shuichi, I better figure out how to act around him. I was still kind of irritated that he didn't tell me where I was off the get go. It isn't hard to talk to me; I can't yell, lash out, or scream. All I could do is look hurt or angered. I couldn't attack Shuichi because he had one of those faces that if you hurt, it made you hurt instead. His face was way too kind sometimes. I could always accept he had secrets, like I did, and those secrets weren't ones he could willingly say all of a sudden. Maybe they were secrets that I had to learn for myself, like Bella to Edward and Jacob in that Twilight movie. Maybe Shuichi was my…Jacob. I hated Edward so I couldn't say him. And I don't think Shuichi would leave to protect me; he'd rather protect me himself, I think. If I was right on my character analysis, he'd rather protect me himself. He seemed more like a gentleman.

I took a deep breath and opened the door but all I faced was a white wall. I jumped out into the hall and saw Shuichi standing by the elevator, waiting. I think he saw me in his peripheral because he looked over and he looked shocked that I was standing there. The elevator doors opened and he glanced over at it and then over at me as I stood there, staring at him with a very indifferent expression. I could feel the muscles in my face changing as my emotions coursed. I've never been so conflicted. Is this what Juliet felt like when she saw Romeo?

'_Wow that was corny…'_ I thought.

Shuichi turned and began walking toward me, which caused my heart to literally jump into my throat as I waited and when he was close enough, I walked into my hotel room and waited for him to come in. He stood at the door as he shut it; I could feel those beautiful eyes staring at me. I couldn't mistake those eyes for anyone else's. They were so penetrating, and intense.

I turned around and gulped as I connected our eyes. His emerald eyes were so captivating. I knew they weren't human colored eyes. No human's eyes could be that mystifyingly beautiful. It might've even just been me since I was so drawn to him.

I pursed my lips and sighed, heavily as Shuichi watched me, intently. "_You drive me crazy, Shuichi_," I motioned in sign language. He smiled as he stepped forward once and stopped once more. I sucked in my lips and began talking, in my own way. "_You have two names and yet when I ask of them, I receive no answers. Your secret feels as if its like Atlas holding the world. You have green eyes that I've never seen a normal person have before and they're so…_" I stopped moving my hands and moved my arms to my sides as I bit my lower lip.

"Ardelia," Shuichi stated. "I have not told you my secret for one reason. The less you know about me, the safer you are. I can't risk someone so I can benefit from it." I looked up at him and furrowed my eyebrows. Shuichi sighed. "Maybe one day I'll tell you but for now, I can't. I'm in a dangerous situation that if someone I cared for knew a lot about me, they'd more than likely be put at risk." I frowned and he stepped forward until our bodies were almost touching. I could feel his body heat radiating toward me. It was very sensational feeling.

He reached up and his hand cupped the side of my face, in which my head just pushed more into without my command. I reached up and grasped his forearm softly, breathing in his soft scent; it smelled like a freshly mowed lawn or a large garden of some sort. His hand slid down to my shoulder, which made me look up at him. His face was so stoic as he stared at me. I slipped my hand around his wrist as my other arm reached up to push firmly against his chest, where I felt his heart beating rhythmically.

I moved forward and moved my arms around his waist, pushing my face against his chest. His arms circled my head, practically, and I took a deep breath in. It felt nice to hug him. I don't know but I just needed it. I needed a hug from Shuichi. And as his God sent scent migrated into my nostrils, I had almost starting dozing off. Shuichi pulled away after that and I looked up at him as he sighed. "I should be getting back to the others. I probably put us back a couple hours," Shuichi stated, staring over at the balcony entrance. I glanced over at it and sighed, nodding. I walked with him to the door and he turned towards me, catching my gaze again. "I'll be back later in the week, ok? I have to go deal with this mission for once and for all." I nodded and he leaned down, pressing his lips swiftly against mine. I didn't even have a chance to kiss him back when he was moving down the hallway and toward the entrance to the stairs.

Heat soared up to my face as I reached up, pressing my fingers against my lips. They were tingling for some strange reason and butterflies were raging in my stomach. I bit my lower lip as I shut the door and turned around before my entire body shook as a grin broke over my face. That mysterious voice had been right, whoever it was. I had a good little conscience. Most were wrong or stupid but if that was mine, I had a very intuitive conscience. I tried thinking things that would get it to speak up again but nothing worked so I stopped making myself feel like a fool and sit down on the couch to watch some television since there was nothing better to do.

I had just received my first kiss ever by a very worthy gentleman. How did I get so lucky?

…::::…

"You kissed her, huh?" Kuwabara teased when Kurama headed back toward the group. Kuwabara had a large goofy grin on his face while Yusuke looked deviously over at Kurama, who blushed faintly.

"My infidelities are none of your business, Kuwabara," Kurama stated, calmly before glancing up at Ardelia's hotel room window. It had been a compulsion he couldn't stop. It felt right after saying something like that and she had taken the whole secret thing very well for someone who didn't understand it just the other day. For some reason, he had a hard time understanding her completely. It was like she was bipolar and she had this magnet pull over him. He couldn't help but wonder if she was ok or if she needed help with something.

"Mind your own business, Kuwabara. You're just jealous because you can't find a woman that's not packing a third leg to kiss you," Yusuke teased, getting the conversation, and Kuwabara's creepy grin, away from Kurama. Kuwabara glared over at Yusuke.

"That's not true, Urameshi! Take it back!" Kuwabara yelled, raising one of his fists toward Yusuke who laughed and smacked his palm against Kuwabara's cheek and rushing off with an insane sounding laughter. Kuwabara recovered and started yelling a string of insults that was real hard to understand all in one. Kurama heard only one before Kuwabara skipped onto another one and it was something about shoving Yusuke's eyes down his throat, or something around that.

Kurama chuckled as the two continued to run off; at least it was in the direction they needed to go. Kurama pocketed his hands and kept to himself as he walked. A figure appeared beside him and Kurama glanced only briefly before smiling. "Hello, Hiei," Kurama greeted.

"Hn. Your onna is delusional, fox," Hiei spoke with his usual blank expression. Kurama glanced down at him, amused.

"What makes you say that?"

"You may not approve but I read her mind every once in a while because there's something off about her story about not having a voice," Hiei stated. "So far, I've found nothing of concern. She thinks I'm her conscience, however and that makes her delusional." Kurama chuckled.

"She doesn't know you that well, Hiei. You're a mysterious voice in her head. What else would someone think?" Kurama stated. Hiei rolled his eyes while crossing his arms. "Did you find anything about her mother at all?" Kurama asked. Koenma had given him and Hiei a secret mission to find out more about Ardelia's past and her mother since her father didn't say anything and Ardelia says she doesn't know anything; whether that's true or not, Kurama hasn't found out yet.

"Every time I go toward a past memory of her childhood, this strange wall blocks me," Hiei answered, narrowing his eyes. "Either someone doesn't want her memories shared, or Ardelia knows more about me than you think, Kurama." Kurama frowned as Hiei took off, once more. That left a heavy note on Kurama's mind; he didn't know Ardelia well enough to vouch for her. He knew her intentions were nothing above curious or innocent but what it all was an act? What if she knew about the spirit detectives and only wanted to get close to something…? Kurama closed his eyes, pausing, and tried to think of any hints she might've given away. Her friends were sure shady. He felt strange vibes from the Ritsuko girl and Kurama knew Natsumi's intentions; they had spoken once in private and her intentions were nothing above reproach, and expected as a friend.

Kurama opened his eyes and sighed when he saw Kuwabara and Yusuke waiting for him; they were yelling and waving their arms so he'd hurry. Kurama pushed the Ardelia mission aside for a later time and kept walking. There were more pressing matters to attend to…


	12. Chapter 12

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **12**

**AuthorNotes:** ok, first things first. The small fight scene in this chapter is meant to be the way it is. It's going to sound fast paced and jumbled but please try to think in the character's point of view at that point. What would you ultimately see in that same situation? It took me a while to get into that mode but once I reached it, I got it. If you don't like it, that's fine. The big ole fight scene is later and that, my friends, will be my usual epic fight scene, trust me. But that's later and I didn't want this one to clash with it, at all. So...there's my slight explanation! :D please enjoy, lovelies!

* * *

Monday came around slowly and everyday, I was hoping Shuichi would knock on my door again but on Monday morning, I had to rush to get ready because I didn't set my alarm clock on accident last night and it took forever to find a decent looking outfit and then race to the elevator and catch the morning bus since my dad couldn't drive me to school this morning. I was pretty frazzled by the time I got to school and was disheveled once more.

I stepped off the bus and headed onto the grounds, adjusting the straps of my backpack as I tried to fish for my mirror that hung off the side of my backpack. By the time I snagged it, I didn't have time to glance at my appearance since Ritsuko showed up randomly with a very abnormally large grin. I eyed her. "Morning, Ardelia! Why didn't you ever text me back during spring break?" she asked. I made a face. I never got a text message but then again, I hadn't used my phone in about a week.

I pulled my iPhone out and saw I had twenty new messages. I gasped and looked up at Ritsuko, who seemed highly agitated. I shrugged and quickly explained I was busy over a text message since Ritsuko didn't know sign language. Rio came up behind her and I quickly smiled at her before letting Ritsuko lead me toward the school. I glanced around and tried to find Natsumi's blond hair anywhere but I couldn't spot her. "Oh, Natsumi won't be here today or tomorrow probably. She got a nasty flu over spring break," Ritsuko stated. I nodded. Natsumi was almost always sick. "But meanwhile, you can spend time with me." I smiled up at Ritsuko and nodded. It'd be nice to spend more time with Ritsuko.

Ritsuko was a long time friend, much like Natsumi but I rarely hung out with Ritsuko since Natsumi almost always made some sort of plans. Ritsuko could always hang out with Natsumi and me and Ritsuko always did but it wasn't the same, to me. It was real weird. Now that I thought about it, I don't think I've ever been truly alone with Ritsuko. There's always been something that came up or Natsumi invited herself or would kidnap me. I glanced wearily up at Ritsuko; there had to be something about Ritsuko that Natsumi didn't like.

I quickly dislodged from Ritsuko, explaining I had to use the restroom since I didn't have time this morning and headed toward the bathroom. I snuck in and went to the first stall, pulling out my iPhone. I quickly scanned through the messages and saw that most of them were from Ritsuko but then the third to the last one was from Natsumi. When I read it, it sent chills down my back. It reminded me so much of Shuichi and his weird secrets. I knew Natsumi had a big secret but with her, she'd give hints that her secret was too big for me to know at the moment and when the right moment was there, she'd let me know. I trusted Natsumi. She was no serial killer but this message made my whole image of her flip backwards.

_**The right moment is here.**_

_**Don't be alone with Ritsuko.**_

I quickly deleted all of Ritsuko's messages and kept Natsumi's message, just in case. I might have to show it to my dad, who might know a bit about Natsumi. I wasn't too keen on that idea but my dad knew a lot of things. He wasn't naïve about the different worlds. He always dropped hints even though I could never pick up on them, until now. He always mentioned heading off to cover business but it would never sound like going to the firm; what if he was going to the Makai or the Reikai? What if my dad was some kind of assassin by night or some vigilante?

I pocketed my iPhone when I heard someone walking in and pushed my pants down, trying to force myself to use it. I was hoping it wasn't Ritsuko or Rio. Rio was real weird. I always wondered about her and her weird moments of ADHD or something along those lines. She had issues and maybe now it was because she wasn't human, just like how I'm thinking Ritsuko isn't human. They were more like me than I pictured. I finally managed to use the restroom before I flushed and headed out to the sinks. I didn't see anyone as I washed and rinsed my hands, glancing around.

That's when I thought I must be going crazy. Hanging around Shuichi was making me doubt everything and think everyone had a crazy secret. I smiled and shook my head, splashing my face with water as I reached up to grab some paper towels. I looked into the mirror and gasped, my eyes widening. Ritsuko was standing behind me with Rio guarding the bathroom door. I stared at her through the mirror and noticed she had some weird looking eyes; they resembled hourglasses.

"I knew that spy would notify you of my secret, Ardelia," Ritsuko stated. I kept staring at her through the mirror. Why was my life so shitty nowadays? It all started when Shuichi helped me from the mud that one day. I'm sorry to say but I'm blaming all this bad luck on him. I tossed my paper towels away and frowned toward Ritsuko, through the mirror. Something was telling me not to look directly into her eyes. "And then that nasty detective got meddled in my business and I had to lead him in a bizarre way so I could get you alone, Ardelia," Ritsuko stated as she grabbed my shoulders, roughly turning me around. I clenched my eyes shut and she yelled out in anger. "That bastard told you about my eyes, didn't he? I'll rip his dick off and shove it down his throat for that."

I was picked up and tossed through the bathroom, breaking one of the stalls completely and damaging another. I grunted and could hardly move. My side was pulsating and my head was throbbing as blood slowly trickled down my face. My palm was shaking and I looked down to see a shard of metal stuck in my palm and I quickly ripped it out as Ritsuko walked toward me to grab me by the collar and toss me the other way. My back slammed into the mirror, shattering it and I fell onto the sinks, collapsing some of them and falling down to the tile with a loud grunt. I could seriously not move. My head felt like bricks and my back was searing with pain. I could feel shards of glass embedded in my skin; they felt rough and tight.

"I should've taken care of you long ago, wench. But before I slaughter you and feed you to my hounds, I want that locket around your neck," Ritsuko stated, glaring down at me. I reached up and clenched the locket, glaring up at her. She growled and reached forward, squeezing my hand and causing me to gasp in pain as painful tears raced down my face as I tried to keep my hand closed but it didn't take long before Ritsuko's hand was around the locket and she tore the necklace off my neck and smiled greedily at it. "Finally… I've wanted this for so long. Master should be so pleased that I finally retrieved it." She was talking more to herself as I looked around, trying to find some sort of weapon. Where was my knight in shining armor? Shuichi had come to my rescue twice and he can't make it three times?

I could feel my head getting heavier as I bled out on the floor. Ritsuko pocketed my locket and stared down at me with such disgust. "I'll enjoy killing you, wench. You and your precious innocence will be crushed and that detective can do nothing to help you," she sneered. But as I lay there, thinking about nothing but Shuichi and how I couldn't tell him about my feelings (even if they were small) and how I'd never get to receive another kiss from him, I felt feeling coming back into my fingertips and the pains had slightly numbed in my mind.

"Ritsuko, she's glowing," Rio stated and Ritsuko narrowed her eyes at me. I looked at my hands and saw a faint purple aura around my form. I felt energized as I started standing, staring at my aura. Ritsuko stepped back some, staring at me wide eyed for a second but then she grabbed me by my torso and threw me, hard, against the bathroom wall. I went straight through it, creating a massive hole, and a lot of attention to the students, and teachers, in the physical education class. I stopped rolling like a rag doll and stood, bleeding even more as I stared at my purple aura. It was waving like a lie detector test and whatever it was, made me feel good.

"There's no way I'm letting you power up, bitch!" Ritsuko screamed, shooting out from the hole and I felt my soul leaving my body as I watched in third person as I shaped my arms in front of me with my hands in facing each other with one on top of the other and I opened them like a book toward Ritsuko, shooting an invisible force field toward Ritsuko and blasting her back and hitting the side of the school. I weaved my fingers and something vibrated from Ritsuko's pants before my locket materialized in my hand and I slipped it around my neck and darted, returning back to my first point of view as panic slipped over me.

But then I had to duck as a large beam of something shot beside me, destroying a tree. I jumped over it and kept running as I heard Ritsuko running after me; she didn't have very light footing. I rushed through the school grounds before I grasped the top of the small fence lining the school and hopped it, instantly running when my feet hit the ground but then an arm wrapped around my torso as a black figure raced beside my peripheral. I grunted and almost fell down as pain shot through my body, now that it was awake.

I looked up to see Kuwabara staring down at me before facing behind me. I glanced behind me to see an unbelievable sight. I saw Shuichi fighting against Ritsuko along with Yusuke as Hiei kept Rio busy, who was trying to get to Ritsuko before his katana was protruding from her back and she screamed before going out in a puff of black smoke. My eyes widened as I looked at Shuichi fighting. Ritsuko was obviously very strong as she fought the two boys but then Hiei jumped into the lot and she was starting to loose. Yusuke widened his stance and pointed his finger at Ritsuko like it was a gun and it glowed blue before a large blue beam shot toward Ritsuko but with my eyes, I saw Ritsuko vanish right before the beam hit her.

"Kurama, you better come help!" Kuwabara yelled as his arms slipped under me, picking me up. My vision was getting dark as I found it hard to stay awake and alert. "I think she's about to lose consciousness!" I looked up at Kuwabara who seemed frantic before he looked down at me and I smiled and my vision went black and my body went limp.

…::::…

Kuwabara felt Ardelia's body go limp in his grasp and he quickly picked her up by the back of her knees and back; he frowned, staring up at Kurama who appeared in front of him just after. "She just fell asleep," Kuwabara stated. Kurama frowned, feeling the pulse on Ardelia's neck.

"Her pulse is still strong. We have to get her to a hospital, quick before it starts faltering with all her blood loss," Kurama stated. He was thankful she was still surviving. It took forever to lead the mission back here. It was like they were leading them in a circle and all along it had been Ardelia's best friend, Ritsuko. Their mission included something about a yokai running a mucus for something in the Ningenkai and every time Koenma sent them somewhere, the trail would lead elsewhere and now they finally figured out who was behind it all. It wouldn't take as long to catch her now, now that they all knew what she looked like.

"You should take her to Koenma's infirmary, Kurama," Yusuke stated. "They'll have her in tip top shape in no time." Kurama nodded as Yusuke called for a portal and Kurama walked behind Kuwabara as he carried it. It would've been nice to carry her himself but he didn't want to put strain on her obvious wounded back. He could see the glints from the glass in the light and as they appeared in Koenma's office, Ardelia began coughing so Kurama put his finger to the pulse in her neck and frowned.

"Her pulse is weakening, Koenma," Kurama stated. Koenma gasped.

"Get her to the infirmary now. I'll notify the doctors in there!" Koenma quickly went to talking on a PA as Kurama led Kuwabara out of the office, followed by Yusuke for some odd reason, and Kurama made sure Kuwabara put her down gently as the doctors rushed in.

"You three need to leave," a nurse stated, pushing against Kurama's chest as Ardelia was turned onto her side and it showed just how much damage was done to her back and it put guilt in Kurama's chest. If he had stayed, he could've figured this out sooner. "Please leave!" The nurse shoved Kurama hard this time as she rushed to help the doctors and Kurama started to leave as Kuwabara and Yusuke led him out.

"She'll be fine, Kurama," Yusuke stated. "I don't know her very well but she's pretty tough if she was running with those wounds." Kurama nodded. Her father was going to kill them all if he found out what happened and couldn't help her. But now that this has happened, it scratched out the idea of Ardelia being mysterious. She was just the mouse being chased around by a vicious cat.

Kurama and Yusuke and Kuwabara walked back into Koenma's office who instantly asked what happened. "We found out who that yokai was," Hiei started off, jump starting the conversation since Kurama lowered his head and sighed.

"It turned out to be Ardelia's close friends, Ritsuko and Rio," Kurama started. "We followed Ritsuko's trail to Meiou High and saw Ardelia running from her and that's when we intercepted. We have yet to find out what Ritsuko is looking for but…"

"That's not entirely true, fox," Hiei stated. "As instructed, I kept tabs on your onna's mind and it turns out the locker she wears around her neck is of more importance than that baka is led to believe. Ritsuko was after that locket. Kurama's onna doesn't know anything about what it is and Ritsuko's mind is blocked by something so I can't read it. I've tried the woman's father but his mind is like a closed casket." Kurama frowned and looked over at Koenma who had his hand against his chin.

"Do you think this has to do with the whereabouts of Ardelia's mother?" Kuwabara asked. Koenma sighed.

"It must be," Koenma replied. "I wish she knew more about her mother. It'd make this whole thing easier to piece together. This puzzle is getting larger and every piece we piece in, it gets bigger and more complicated. Her father's stubborn and every time I bring up her mother, he changes the subject. So obviously I'll have to bury deep into my files and use my sources. For now, rest, you guys. You've done well. I think you wounded Ritsuko enough that she won't show her face for a while. For now, let's worry about getting Ardelia back to health and see if she knows anything…even though it's a loss cause." Kurama nodded.

"Do you mind if I go wait in the infirmary for her?" Kurama asked. Koenma waved his hand.

"Do what you wish, Kurama. For the others, I can have a portal ready to send you all home," Koenma stated. Yusuke groaned.

"No offense, Kurama but I'm beat and would like a shower and a nap," Yusuke stated and Kurama chuckled as Kuwabara nodded to second the motion.

"It's no offense, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Go rest. I just don't want Ardelia to wake up by herself," Kurama stated. Yusuke smiled and nodded, patting his shoulder before heading through the portal before Kuwabara. Hiei got off the wall and headed toward the portal before giving Kurama a look and vanishing through the portal. Koenma went back to work as Kurama walked back to the infirmary to see that they had moved Ardelia to the back room. Kurama sighed and sat at the chair as he stared at the place where they had placed her; there was a small pool of blood on the floor.

Kurama furrowed his eyebrows, trying to piece it together. The girl is mute so it's impossible to link any theories together. Banshees attacked sirens and sirens were usually targets for many yokai, unless they were safe in the clans that littered the Makai. Naiads were tree spirits and even though Ardelia had a lot of nature love in her, she didn't have that weird smell naiads tended to have. Dryads were unheard of for Kurama; nothing ruled Ardelia as one. Any other spiritual beings that yokai attacked for special powers was ruled out because they couldn't be mixed with a sorcerer's blood and still have that side showing. They were all dominant sides and Ardelia would be just that side with no sorcery.

This puzzle kept getting more and more confused. He wished Ardelia's father would give more information; Kurama knew he knew who the mother was. That was physically impossible not to know at least a hint. Kurama narrowed his eyes while tucking his hand under his chin. Silently, he vowed he'd get to the bottom of it and figure out a way to get Ardelia permanently safe from harm…


	13. Chapter 13

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **13**

**AuthorNotes:** Ok. The beginning might sound a bit confusing but it'll pass, lol. There's not much importance to this chapter. It's practically a filler chapter for the good stuff coming up. I read through it so I don't think there's any errors; sorry if there are. OH! Thanks Kurama'srose124 for the consitent reviews that are so lovely and make me happy. They are the will power to update this story. :) so thank you! And enjoy everyone else!

* * *

Water flowed all around me as my eyes stayed closed. I could feel the water soothing my limbs as I moved my upper extremities. My face was the only thing the water hadn't covered. I took a deep breath and sighed, opening my eyes to face a glass wall that blurred the outside world. The water stilled around me, almost hardening, as I tried to move forward but it was physically impossible. I looked down, covering my chin in the thick water, and gasped. I was completely nude and had tubes running into my skin; I had six running parallel down my stomach and two just above my breasts and a good handful running down my arms and legs. I looked back out the glass wall and tried to make shapes as I watched figures move.

I wiggled my arms and tried to get them loose but the water felt too thick against my arms so I pulled my legs up, causing a very sharp pain to vibrate up my leg and to my pelvis that made me take a sharp intake of breath. I eased my leg down and looked down at them to see blood trickling into the thick water from my pulling on the tubes awkwardly. I frowned and stared out passed the glass wall, gasping when I saw someone standing on the opposite side. He was a very dark looking man with a crooked smile and a glittering gold tooth in the front and a very misshapen upper lip. He had a tube wrapped around his face; he was wearing a nasal canulla. He was wearing a very dark suit, I realized. But even through the glass wall, I felt very intimidated by this man.

"Soon, you're entire form will be mine," he stated, smirking. "My famous doctors will cut your soul from your body and place it in mine while they transfer my soul to yours where I can rule once more." I glanced to the right, frowning as those words hit me. There's no way he's taking my body… "Doctors, you may begin the procedure," he stated, turning around. I heard the sound of machinery vibrating against the place I was in before I saw needles coming toward my bodies, inserting into the ends of the tubes and heading toward my skin. I started breathing heavily as I felt the cold touch my skin from the needles before unbearable pain shot through my entire body. I screamed out as the needles dug into my skin; how'd I get to this point? I kept screaming as blood rushed through the tubes of the needles and out of my line of sight. I took a deep, painful intake of breath before gasping when the needles shot into my bones. The sound it made made me want to vomit. I couldn't even scream as I felt the needles drilling in my bones; it was a very uncomfortable feeling and as I felt the pain shooting up my nerves, I couldn't make a sound of pain.

But then something dark raced forward against the glass wall and it shattered and I gasped, my eyes really opening as I stared up at the ceiling of an infirmary. I could smell the scent of medicine and the heart monitor was beeping as usual. I was breathing heavily and sweat was lining my body; it was a nightmare. I reached up and felt my forehead. I then slid my hand down my face and to my throat, which was throbbing. I had been screaming in my dream…

"Ardelia." I looked over to see Shuichi standing by the door, holding a glass of water. He looked stunning standing there and I had a hard time not sitting up and reaching out for him as he started crossing the room. He set his glass of water on the table beside my bed and smiled at me. "I'm glad you're alright…considering." I smiled. He sighed and glanced over at the glass of water. "Would you like some water? I didn't think you'd be awake so quickly and I was parched…" Shuichi started and I smiled, nodding. He smiled as well and lifted the glass, moving his other arm under my neck to lift my head and allow me to drink. I took a pretty generous amount of water. I didn't realize how thirsty I was. He lowered me, gently, and set the glass of water aside.

"_Sorry. You said you were parched. You can go get another if you want to_," I motioned in sign language. Shuichi smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. I'll be right back, ok?" I nodded and he turned to head out. I waited until the door was shut before I frowned, wanting to cry. It took a lot not to break down in front of him, because of that insane nightmare. My heart pounded once more as tears collected in my eyes but I kept them at bay so I wouldn't get red in the face, as much. But I was thankful for the person who shattered the case and woke me up. I was hoping it was just my conscience and it was jolting me awake from the pain before I died in real life. I took a deep breath in and began chewing on my bottom lip, thinking of reasons for that nightmare.

I didn't have much time as the door opened and Shuichi walked in, holding a new glass of water. He walked to the side of my bed and sat down in the chair I hadn't noticed earlier. I smiled at him as he set his glass down after taking a swig. "I'm glad you're alright," he stated. "I'm sorry we were kind of late." I smiled and motioned it was ok. Shuichi smiled and shook his head with a light chuckle. "You're too kind, Ardelia, and way too understanding to be categorized at a typical female."

I wrinkled my nose. "_I'm definitely not typical_," I motioned. Shuichi nodded, lacing his fingers over his lap and glancing at the door. I noted the quick flash of something that burned through his eyes but it was gone before I had a chance to see what it really was. I went to motion something but changed my mind, biting my lower lip and looking over at the heart monitor.

"You were going to say something…" Shuichi mumbled. I glanced over at him and shook my head. He was quiet after that; it was a very peaceful silence too. I enjoyed feeling his presence beside me as I kept watching the lines drop and rise from the heart monitor. "Koenma is hesitant about telling your father…" he finally spoke. I looked over at him and frowned. My dad would have a cardiac arrest. Shuichi chuckled and leaned forward slightly. "Judging by your expression, you're hesitant as well. Would you like a phone to call him?"

I nodded my head and Shuichi smiled, turning to glance over at the doctor's office. "I don't think they'll let me sneak you out," he whispered. I grinned and rolled my eyes, reaching over to touch his knee. He looked over at me and smiled. I quickly reminded him of my things that they'd probably have. Shuichi laughed and nodded, leaning forward to kiss my forehead before he turned around and headed toward the closet against the wall. I was glad he wasn't looking at me; I was blushing once more.

He shuffled through my stuff before he dug into a pocket and pulled out my iPhone. He walked back and handed it to me. I quickly sent my dad a text that I met up with Natsumi and I was going to spend time with her. That was semi believable. My dad knew Natsumi always found me somehow. I set my phone aside and looked over at Shuichi who was staring at me, calmly and assuring. "_You better give me a hint at your secret for lying to my dad_," I motioned, smirking. Shuichi smiled, but didn't say anything. I frowned.

I pushed my hands against the bed and winced when my back seared with sharp pains as I pushed myself up. Shuichi stood and placed a comforting hand on my torso and another on my back. "Be careful," he mumbled. I had frozen as I realized his face was mere inches away from mine. His scent overwhelmed me as I stared into his eyes. For once, his eyes bore into mine and his form stayed frozen as well. His thumb rubbed against my abdomen while his other hand trailed up my back, soothing the searing pains. My lips were parted as I secretly begged for him to kiss me again. I wanted it so badly. I would've loved that at that moment…

"Ardelia…" he whispered. I was mesmerized by his green eyes as I pulled the pulse oximeter off my finger and tossed it aside to reach up and wrap my arms around his neck. His fingers sort of dug into my stomach as his eyes glanced down to my arms. But the moment our eyes connected again, the door opened and he pulled away so quick, I was kind of flabbergasted. I looked over, dazed, to see Yusuke and Kuwabara standing in the doorway with mischievous looks. Kuwabara was slammed into Yusuke's back while Yusuke had his hands pressed against the door frame.

"Are we, interrupting?" Yusuke sneered causing Kuwabara to grin. I blushed as Shuichi smiled, looking over at the two of them.

"What gives you that idea? Ardelia just woke up," Shuichi stated. I narrowed my eyes at him. He should've given a pause to the two sentences. Yusuke grinned as Kuwabara made a thumb up towards me; it made me blush even more as the two scrambled in. Kuwabara reached over and brightened the room a bit, which was good. I hadn't realized Shuichi and I was sitting in the very dim lighting. Yusuke plopped down on a chair and scooted to the end of my bed as Kuwabara sat on the bed beside me, smiling and waving at me. I waved over at him, smiling as well.

"Did you sleep good?" Yusuke stated. I nodded over at him and he nodded as well. "That's good. I don't know if Kurama said anything but we're taking care of Ritsuko so you don't have to worry about handling it." I nodded, making my face stoic. "Koenma has some sources searching around to find out if she's a boss or if she's working for someone else and who that someone else would be. So basically…"

"You're in our protection," Kuwabara finished, grinning. I smiled over at Kuwabara who chuckled toward me. I looked over at Yusuke, who was eyeing Kuwabara before he looked over at me again.

"Koenma's thinking of a way to introduce this to your father but so far, he's not coming up with anything," Yusuke stated. "I suggested we just up and tell your pops. It'd be better than veering around the truth and then him finding out somehow." I nodded. That was logical. Shuichi glanced over at me and sighed.

"Where will she be staying?" Shuichi asked.

"With us, at the mission house," Yusuke answered. Shuichi nodded. "There's no way all four of us are going to intrude your father's hotel room like some lame FBI stake out." My shoulders shook from my silent laughter and I smiled widely. Kuwabara seemed to like that reaction because he grinned.

"It'll be cool, Ardelia. I've got a cat named Eikichi and Kurama can cook up a storm and the safest is the house with Shrimp!" I made a weird face as I tried to understand that last part but Yusuke caught it and started laughing.

"Did you hear what you just said, idiot?" he blurted. Kuwabara looked over at Yusuke, confused. "It's the house is the safest with Hiei, not the safest is the house. Who are you? Yoda?" Kuwabara flushed and glared over at Yusuke.

"Shut up, Urameshi! It was just a simple mistake!" Kuwabara yelled standing and facing his fist toward Yusuke, who kept laughing. "I'm going to pummel you, Urameshi!" Kuwabara lunged and tackled Yusuke, who cut off his laughter to fight Kuwabara back. I made a worried face as I lifted my body up more to see if they were alright. Shuichi chuckled.

"They'll be fine. They do this all the time," he stated. I glanced over at him and blushed, clearing my throat as I looked away.

"Hey! No fighting in an infirmary!" Everyone looked over to see one of the nurses rushing over. "This is a place for hurt or sick people. Please, act your age." Yusuke and Kuwabara parted and both blushed as they muttered apologies to the nurse who was steaming. I looked over at the nurse who eyed the two before heading over toward me with a sweet smile. It screamed bipolar. How could someone go from completely annoyed and angry to sweet and smiley?

"How are we doing, Miss Quintus?" she asked, checking my vitals. I made a thumbs up and she smiled, nodding. "That's good. Are the boys keeping you good company or are they bothering you?" I shook my head and motioned to Shuichi in sign language.

"She says they're wonderful company," Shuichi translated. The nurse nodded and smiled over at me, checking my IVs before heading out once more. I looked over at Shuichi and frowned. I had been so close to kissing him before. I didn't know where I got that courage from but now it was gone. I probably would never muster up enough courage for another round of an almost kiss. Yusuke cleared his throat and I looked over at him; he had an uncomfortable expression.

"Well, Kuwabara and I are going to take our leave, ok? We'll go talk to Koenma and let him know you've been informed, Ardelia." Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara's arm and dragged him out as Shuichi said bye and I waved. Kuwabara was complaining as Yusuke dragged him out. I watched the door shut before staring down at my hands that rested on my torso.

"I bet the doctors will release you tomorrow at the earliest," Shuichi stated. I looked over at him and sighed.

"_You drive me crazy_," I motioned and he blushed faintly before giving me a confused look. I didn't let him say anything though as I went full out sign language. "_I keep calling you Shuichi when I'm starting to think you're real name is Kurama. You kissed me the other day and I'm not sure if it was just a friendly kiss or if you meant something by it. I've never been so confused in my life, Shuichi…Kurama. Whoever you really are._" Shuichi frowned but didn't say anything as he sat there. I watched him, carefully. I was monitoring his eyes; they held so many emotions and some I recognized as confusion, controversy, and regret. I sat there, still though and didn't make a sound, at all.

"Ardelia, I can't just blurt out my secret to you," Shuichi stated. I didn't say anything or change my expression. It was hard not to frown but I conquered the feeling. Shuichi looked up at me and frowned. "You're a very complicated girl, Ardelia. I know you're a sorceress but I can also sense something else inside of you. I don't know how dominant that side is or if its even trustworthy." That made me frown. "I don't mean any disrespect or doubts but it could be something dangerous and I'd have to tear myself away from you. I'm trying to save you the possibility of me hurting you." I went to say something but he held his hand up, making me drop my hands. "And the other day when I kissed you…it just felt right and needed at that moment. Don't ask me why because I haven't figured that part out yet. I'm usually a very logical man but for some reason…" He didn't finish that sentence as I sucked in my bottom lip, wanting to cry. All those things could have a romantic side but I didn't want to hear any of that. I wanted him to blurt out he liked me and be illogical but I guess that's asking a lot for Shuichi Minamino, or whatever his name is.

I took a deep breath in and kept still, once more. Shuichi looked up at me and frowned. "I can tell I've made you sad… I can take my leave if you'd like?" I looked over at him and reached out with my hand. He reached forward with his and our fingers laced. I sighed and looked away. I guess I'd have to deal with a secret big enough to blow up a country when it came to Shuichi. I so wanted to yell at him and be a typical emotional female at that moment and scream at him to go away but it doesn't have the same effect when you're saying it with your hands.

I just wish I could deal with a secret that was so confusing… I kept asking him about it and always got the same answer. I felt psychotic for pushing it so much but it drove me nuts. I would lie awake and think about what it could be. Was it illegal? Was he a vigilante at night? Was he an illegal immigrant? Was he secretly a female? All sorts of questions always popped in my head at these moments but I hid them all from my expression and my eyes as I sat there, silently, and enjoyed the energy of Shuichi radiating and his fingers laced with mine…


	14. Chapter 14

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **14**

**AuthorNotes:** sorry about the longevity of this one. I couldn't find a good spot to end. I don't think you guys would mind the longevity of this though, eh? xD anyways, I have a little contest kind of. If you guys review and guess Ardelia's other species, I will dedicate the next chapter to you and if you'd like, create a short story just for you with any YYH character you prefer and email it to you or post it on my website. If there's more than one who guesses right, I'll dedicate and have a short story made for all, don't worry. And a short story means like a two page tidbit, at the most. :) please enjoy the story, though! Oh, by the way, this chapter's pretty hot 'n' steamy! ;)

* * *

Somehow, that night flew by and I was waking up to that irritating beeping from the heart monitor since the nurse turned it back on to take readings. I watched her for a second before sighing and flipping so I was lying on my back, staring up at the dull white ceiling above me. I heard the heels from the nurse walk around my bed and head toward the other office and finally, I pushed myself up into seating position and yawned, stretching my arms above my head, wincing slightly from my sore muscles on my back and my healing burns on my forearms. It was weird how long burns took to heal but they were coming along nicely, so said Shuichi. I finally remembered I had fallen asleep with his hand in mine and I looked over at the chair and frowned when it was empty. I glanced around the room and didn't see him so it put a dent on my morning, or whatever time it was.

"Oh!" I looked over and saw the nurse walking back toward me. "You are awake." She scurried over to me and I finally really looked at this nurse. She truly wasn't human. She had slick green hair pulled back into a ponytail and slanted eyes with slits in the middle, like a cat's. She had long claws and most of her body was covered in soft looking fur. She reached toward my arm and checked my radial pulse, staying silent until she smiled and patted my arm lightly, setting it back down. "Your pulse is very strong today. I'm so glad. I think if you're vitals stay the same until noon, we can check you out and you can go home," she stated, smiling as she pulled a stethoscope from around her neck and lifted me up so I was sitting up straighter so she could put the stethoscope against my bare back, which was very cold. She told me to take deep breaths as she moved the stethoscope and I did. It was weird having her fur touch my skin and not seeing a small kitty cat. "Your lungs sound clear finally. You had some inner bruising but I guess that healed over night. That's good," she mumbled, jotting the information down. "Now I'm just going to take your blood pressure and check in with the doctor to see if you can head home after noon if your vitals stay steady." I nodded and held my arm out as she fixated the blood pressure sleeve around my arm, just above my elbow and began squeezing the nozzle and taking the reading.

When she finished, she jotted down the notes and began walking away, once more. I sighed and leaned back against the pillow. I almost imagined Shuichi walking in through the infirmary doors to wish me good morning (or afternoon) and being his usual sweet person. But as the hours went by and the nurse returned once more and took my vitals and left again but this time to return with the doctor who greeted me with a smile and a click of his pen. "Well, Ardelia, it seems you've made quite the recovery," he stated. "Given you're still bruised on the outside but your pulse and blood pressure have returned back to normal and your lung sounds are whistle clear. I'm going to check a few more things and if those are good, I'll send you on your way." I nodded.

He stood beside my bed and reached out, feeling my throat, just below my mandible. He rubbed in small circles there before drawing down my throat and to where my voice box would be before he squeezed lightly and then brought out a small flashlight, shining it in my eyes and mouth to check out to see if everything's normal. He checked my radial pulse again and while he checked that, he compared it to my carotidal pulse (which is the neck pulse) and nodded, jotting his notes down and smiling at me, which I noticed he only had front teeth. "Well, it looks like you're pretty decent on the inside, given you're still mute," he joked. I smiled and shrugged. "I don't see why not you can't head home now. Would you like me to notify Koenma?" I shook my head, waving my hand as the nurse began taking off the electrodes from my chest and setting them aside as I scooted to the edge of the bed. "Alright, now please stay out of trouble. It'd be nice if I didn't see you in another week," he teased and I grinned, blushing as I stood and headed to the closet to gather my clothes to change. The nurse and doctor left the room.

I changed into my dirty clothes and pulled my hair into a ponytail, which was hard but I managed. I really should let my hair grow out a bit longer this year. I sighed and strapped my pendent around my neck, staring down at it and frowning. What was its importance that Ritsuko wanted? I stared at it for a while before tucking it under my shirt and heading out of the infirmary, hopefully for the last time.

I headed down the hallway and toward the door I knew led into Koenma's office. I walked inside, slowly and quietly to see Koenma behind his desk, as usual, and the four boys, along with a pink haired elderly woman and a blue haired tall woman. I glanced at them all before closing the door behind me. IT caught everyone's attention and all their eyes were on me. I blushed and glanced up at the doors; what doors didn't make noise opening but made noises closing? That's bogus.

"Ardelia, you're awake!" Koenma exclaimed. "And walking. I didn't get notification about this." I blushed more and shrugged, staying where I was. I felt as if I intruded on something. Koenma smiled, noticing my awkward expression and motioned forward. "These two lovely ladies are Genkai and Botan." Genkai was the elderly pink haired lady and Botan was the taller woman. "Botan is my assistant, you could say. She helps gather souls so they can easily pass to the other side," Koenma explained. "Genkai is a long time friend and trained Yusuke when Yusuke first found out about his powers." Genkai smiled over at me, politely as Botan waved with a grin and I waved nervously, smiling a little bit. Koenma cleared his throat.

"I was just notifying Genkai about your predicament. She's fully aware of you being mute and a sorceress and I've talked her into training you as well," Koenma explained. My eyes went wide as my mouth dropped a little bit. I've never had training before.

"Wait, this is why you brought grandma here?" Yusuke exclaimed. "To train Ardelia? What good will that do? Genkai doesn't know how to train sorceresses!" Genkai chuckled as I frowned, blushing faintly.

"Listen, idiot, sorcery and spiritual energy are practically the same thing but sorcery can pull their energy from anything and it's practically endless if it has a strong host whilst spiritual energy can run out, like bullets in a gun," Genkai explained. I sucked in my bottom lip; that was if the sorceress was normal. I wasn't normal. "Except maybe this trainee will be more of a challenge since I won't have to hear her bicker and cuss me out constantly like you did, punk." Yusuke gasped and stared at her wide eyed.

"Now, before this starts an argument and scares poor Ardelia, we should discuss good timing," Koenma stated. I glanced over at Shuichi, who hasn't said a word about any of this. I wondered what he thought about it. "I figure we should call your dad in so he can partake in this decision. I don't know how he feels about someone training you." I looked over at Koenma, sharply, which caused him to flush a little. Did he really thing I needed my father's permission for this? I wished I could talk. I'd say a few things to this binky sucking ruler.

Hiei chuckled from my left and I glanced over at him, which caused the others to look over at him. "Hey, shorty actually can laugh," Kuwabara joked, causing Hiei to glare over at him and push off the wall, standing in front of Shuichi and looking over at Koenma.

"The onna doesn't like how you think you need her father's permission for this," Hiei stated. "And despite you're level of rank, she's not too happy about the accusation." I blushed. How did he know all that? He must be a telepath. Hiei glanced over at me and smirked. '_Now you can stop calling me your stupid conscience, baka onna_,' Hiei's voice echoed in my head and I gasped, grasping my head as Shuichi smiled, chuckling lightly.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked, narrowing his eyes at me and then at Hiei and then back at me. I blushed.

"I think Ardelia just figured out Hiei's a telepath," Shuichi answered. I blushed even more as I bit on my lower lip. Hiei rolled his eyes as the group of people began chuckling and went back to his wall to lean on. I looked over at Koenma, clearing my throat and waited for him to say something.

"Right," he mumbled. "I think we should start your training tomorrow morning. We can put you on temporary leave for school and have your training be at the same time your schooling would be so your father doesn't have to know, unless you want him to of course." I shook my head. He'd disagree. He didn't like outside training from his old traditions. He hardly practiced magic anymore so I think he'd be even more offended if I was training outside his new rules.

"The boys will meet with you at a good spot, probably a block from your hotel and I'll have a portal ready for you there so you can take an easy route to Genkai's," Koenma stated. Genkai smirked.

"You'll treat her as the same as Yusuke, Koenma," Genkai stated. Koenma blushed but nodded. I narrowed my eyes, confused.

"Of course, of course," Koenma stated. "Don't doubt me, Genkai. I know your system. Now, let's get this girl back home so your father doesn't start to get suspicious. But starting tomorrow, I'd like it if you started staying with the boys, in fact. It'd be must easier at hiding this secret. We could explain it was protection or…you're working on a project from school with a friend. Whichever. Let me know which one you use so I can be informed or if you don't wish to stay with the boys and lying more to your father, that can be arranged but you'd have to expect one of the boys always around." I nodded. I liked the earlier option of staying with the boys; it meant staying around Shuichi. I know that sounded stalker like but I was so drawn to him; it was odd.

"I'll have the boys escort you back home, ok?" Koenma stated and a portal appeared at the opposite area and I almost jumped. I hadn't expected that. I knew about portals; my dad could conjure ones to places he's been before but never just to random spots. "Genkai, do you mind staying a bit longer? I had some other things to discuss with you." Genkai nodded as I headed toward the portal, which the boys began heading through. Shuichi smiled at me and waited for me to walk through before walking through as well.

We appeared at a dense forestry area and I noticed Botan had stayed behind as well. I made a face. It would've been nice to get to know her a bit more. She was oddly quiet at the office. She didn't look the quiet type but I guess my assumption was wrong. "I'm glad you're awake, Ardelia," Kuwabara stated, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I smiled. "I was real worried, you know? You looked so pale and…ghostly." I grinned as my shoulders shook with my laughter. Kuwabara grinned and walked forward with Yusuke walking along with him. Yusuke smiled back at me and I smiled back as Shuichi walked beside me. I was so tempted to slink my hand in his but I didn't think he liked public affection, especially in front of his friends.

"I was surprised to see you up and walking already," Shuichi stated. I looked up at his face and saw the ghost of a smile on his face. With the patches of shade across his face, he looked real mysterious. I never noticed just how precise his facial features were until now. I didn't notice a different in eye shapes or his nose. His nose was straight with a slight curvature at the end that was hardly noticeable unless stared at for a while. I blushed when he looked over at me, questioningly. I looked away and quickened my step a bit, crossing my arms and trying to act nonchalant.

"Care to tell me what's wrong?" Shuichi asked. I shook my head, smiling to myself. I couldn't tell him anything. Yeah, he knew sign language but it wasn't the same as being able to talk about problems or controversies, or feelings. I blushed at that thought and began nibbling on my bottom lip again. Shuichi placed a hand on my shoulder as we broke the thicket of trees, ending up a couple block away from the hotel. I stopped walking and turned toward him, faking confusion. I saw him waving at Yusuke and Kuwabara, who I figured stopped walking when we did. "There's something wrong, Ardelia," Shuichi stated, frowning slightly. "I can sense it. Your expression doesn't help the feeling as well." My stomach jumped. I sighed and went to walk away but he didn't let me. His face was so serious and genuinely concerned that I couldn't help but sigh and give in.

I reached up and grabbed his wrist, rubbing his hand slightly before being ballsy and bringing his hand to my lips to kiss. I felt his fingers tighten around my hand and I looked up at him, taking a deep breath with a soft smile. He looked confused, again so I rolled my eyes and dragged him back into the thicket of trees, only hardening his confusion. I stopped by a small clearing that was only two people thick and turned to Shuichi, staring up at his beautiful eyes. "_I don't know about you, Shuichi, but I have very strong feelings for you. It's hard to say this with sign language because I'd rather say it with my voice. I completely understand if you don't feel the same way but I had to get this off my chest before my training's done and you guys defeat Ritsuko or whoever's behind this, and that banshee, and I never see you again_," I motioned, frowning as I did so. Shuichi stared at me for a second before he reached out, cupping the side of my face.

"I can tell you one thing and that's you will never not see me again," Shuichi stated. "And you can call me by my true name Kurama if you'd like." I smiled. I knew he was lying about one of his names. "Later in our story I'll tell you my story." I nodded and reached up to push his hand harder into my face. His body temperature seemed perfect against mine. It wasn't too cold or too warm; it felt as if it was…meant to be.

I don't know where the wind came from but a warm breeze blew from behind me and I breathed in the heavenly scent of the forest around me. But as I did, I felt Shuichi… Kurama step forward and his body heat radiate toward me and when I opened my eyes, we were only inches apart. "Close your eyes," he whispered as his hand stroked down to my shoulder. I closed my eyes as he said and enjoyed his hand wrap around my shoulders and his other arm joined. I wrapped my arms around his waist in the sweet hug he was giving me and pressed my cheek against his chest, enjoying his freshly mown grass scent.

I felt him pull back slightly and went to open my eyes but I felt his lips press against my forehead, which caused me to smile and tilt my head up to where I thought his face where. I opened my eyes and saw his eyes were closed as well. I stared at him perfect serenity and felt very bold. I leaned up on my toes and pressed my hands against his back as I pushed my lips against his. I didn't feel an ounce of rejection as he kissed back, tightening his grip around mine.

But then something stirred inside of me and my hands moved from his back to his chest where I grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him harder into me and I pulled myself higher, deepening the kiss. Kurama didn't seem to notice as he moved us back until my back hit the trunk of a tree and his hands tore at my shirt before he pulled my hair from its ponytail, letting my short hair fall loose. His fingers weaved through my hair as I allowed mine to run through his silky red hair. I grabbed at chunk of it as I lifted my legs up, wrapping them around his hips.

I felt some weird feeling coursing through my veins. I owned Kurama. I felt as if he was mine and mine alone. I wouldn't allow anyone else to touch him at this point. As our lips molded together, my head swirled and I felt my palms grow hot as they touched his skin.

That's when he snapped out it and he pushed back slightly, causing my feet to fall to the ground. I noticed he was panting heavily as his hand pushed against my chest, as if to keep me away. I was panting as well, shocked as well. That was the hottest thing I've ever been through and I had instigated it. That was so unlike me. Kurama looked over at me and sighed before clearing his throat. "I think we should get you home," he mumbled. His voice was very hoarse sounding and it made me feel guilty. Kurama straightened and took a deep breath before composing himself and smiling at me. I didn't want to smile. I felt real weird…

Disappointed? Rejected? Different?

Emotions and feelings I've never experienced before coursed through me as Kurama took my hand and led me out of the forest. What the hell was my other half? I felt as if I had perfect control of Kurama at that split moment. It sounded too possessive and out of my character. As an image of the two of us kissing popped in my head, that familiar feeling swirled through my head and I felt Kurama's grip tighten on my hand as I felt his breathing accelerate. I pushed that thought away and felt his hand relax. My eyes widened.

What the _fuck_ was I?


	15. Chapter 15

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **15**

**AuthorNotes:** well chicas, it's the second day in a row that I've published. Oh yeah! I'm on a roll. I'm going right into chapter 16 now because I don't want to stop. It's very interesting now. LOL now, I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but this is the halfway marker of this story. I'm planning on stopping at chapter 30. You'll have five chapters of Genkai's training and then chapters 21 thru 30 are pretty adventurous. They're probably the most action packed chapters of this series, bar none. Oh and just a forewarning, there's quite a twist coming up soon during the training. One review had the answer but it was mixed with another guess so I can't congratulate her because I don't want her to be confused at which one. I'll give ya a hint: it has something to do with the pendant. But that's all I'm giving! :) enjoy!

* * *

As usual, my father got up at around five in the morning and was out the door by half after six in the morning for work. That's when I decided to sit up and stare around; my mind instantly shot back to my small kissing moment with Kurama. I smiled at the name. It seemed fluid to say Kurama now instead of confusing. It suited him better than Shuichi now that I was allowed to say it. I ran a hand through my matted hair and frowned; my life was so different nowadays. I used to be a disabled person who got picked on by someone who turned out to be a yokai and then a banshee keeps trying to kill me for some unknown reason. I can literally say I'm not the same Ardelia I was a couple weeks ago…

I heard a faint knocking and furrowed my eyebrows, pushing off my bed and heading out into the living area and to the front door. I pulled the door open and smiled when I saw the boys there. "Good morning, Ardelia!" Kuwabara greeted, grinning and shoving his way to the front of the boys. All were present except for Hiei. I didn't think he'd be here, and I was glad he wasn't. Having the realization that some guy could read my thoughts was disturbing. If he was nicer, it would've been great because he could relay thoughts but he wasn't so that was out of the question. "How'd you sleep, fair lady?" Kuwabara asked, grinning wider as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I held up a thumb and Kuwabara chuckled. "I'm so glad. We saw your father leave so we thought we'd come up and escort you to your first day of training with Genkai!"

"Leave the poor girl alone, Kuwabara," Yusuke stated, pushing Kuwabara away from me and replacing his arm around my shoulders. "Genkai's already awake and is probably getting impatient so if I were you, you'd better hurry and get ready." I nodded and slipped from his arm, sneaking a glance at Kurama, who had made his way to the couch to sit on the top. I rushed into my bedroom and decided a shower would be needed later probably so I skipped it tonight and took my pajamas off, which made me blush; I had looked like this in front of Kurama! My pajamas weren't exactly sexy or flattering. In fact, they were opposite. It was a kiddies' nightgown practically with cartoon characters on it. I slapped my forehead, shaking my head before I changed into a pair of short magenta cotton shorts and a white tank top with a built in sports bra. I left my hair down, brushed my teeth quickly, and pulled on a pair of my black flats. I liked wearing flats for any kind of training. They were light and flexible.

I walked into the living area and smiled as I grabbed my small black purse to fill it with my iPhone and a notepad with a pencil. That was practically all the necessities I needed. "Alright, you look ready for training with Genkai," Yusuke stated, grinning. Kuwabara nodded, grinning so his eyes shut. I glanced at Kurama to see him staring at me through the corner of his eyes. I blushed and headed out the door behind Yusuke and Kuwabara marching next to me. I gasped, slapping my forehead and ran back to my room, confusing the boys. "Ardelia?" Yusuke called.

I shot into my room and toward my father's bedroom where I knew our staffs were kept. I was hoping Genkai could make my scepter accept me again. I muttered the incantation since my dad changed trunks since the last one was damaged. I pushed the lid open with a grunt and stared down at my scepter. I reached in and quickly stood, tossing my scepter on my bed, avoiding the bonding, and grabbed one of my dad's belts. "Ardelia?" I looked over to see Kurama standing in my dad's bedroom doorway. I ignored him as I grabbed the belt and strapped it around my scepter a couple times and then strapped it to my chest with the buckle in front. I was glad I was smaller in size or this wouldn't have worked. "Oh, your scepter," Kurama stated, smiling. I smiled over at him, blushing as I walked out, passing him and "accidentally" brushing my fingers against his. For a moment, I felt his fingers move toward mine but I was heading toward the front door once more where I smiled at Yusuke and Kuwabara, who caught glimpse of my scepter and grinned.

"That was a good idea," Yusuke stated, chuckling. "Genkai would probably make you run a thousand miles for forgetting your scepter." I shrugged and we began heading out of the hotel, slowly since the elevator seemed to stop at every floor this morning. We scurried into the elevator and with the lame music we headed down and were soon heading out of the hotel. Many people stared at me oddly because of my scepter strapped to my back. It's not very normal to walk around with a large stick, to the humans.

"The portal's just a few blocks from the hotel," Yusuke informed and I nodded, getting a little excited. This would be my first training in a while. I was hoping I would do good or at least exceptional for a first timer. It was pretty quiet as we walked down the sidewalk and toward the busier section of Tokyo before Yusuke ducked right and into a alleyway that had alley cats who hissed at us but there was nothing other than that. Kurama glanced around, as did I as Yusuke and Kuwabara walked hurriedly into the portal.

"You'll have to enter last, Ardelia, I'm afraid," Kurama stated, placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded, understanding. Kurama's hand lingered on my shoulder before he sighed and smiled, heading into the portal. I waited for a second before glancing around and hurrying into the portal myself. When I walked out, I was at the bottom of the longest stairs I've ever seen and the boys were nowhere to be seen. I glanced around and frowned. Where was I?

'_Climb the stairs, idiot_,' Hiei's voice echoed in my head. I glared and looked around for the short man but didn't see a shadow or anything and he didn't say anything else so I sighed and stared up at the long staircase. I was so discouraged by this. But I still slowly began climbing up the stairs.

…After about a hundred stairs, my legs were burning. I was panting slightly and my scepter felt like it weighed a thousand tons. I kept going though, knowing this had to be some sort of test. I heard walking stairs burned a lot of calories in the leg and hip area. I was hoping I was halfway through with the stairs when I paused to take a break, panting and massaging my thighs. I sucked in a big breath and decided to kick it up a notch. I'd never get to the top if I just kept walking leisurely. So I adjusted my scepter and began running up the stairs. I was incredibly slow; I hated running in physical education at school. I always faked menstrual cramps or a stomach flu. It worked twenty-five percent of the time.

I was pretty much heaving and slowed down to random spurts of jogging when I reached the top finally. I fell to my knees and took large gasps of breath as my heart pounded against my chest. I literally felt the fat being burned from around my heart, which was good but it still hurt. I reached up and rubbed my chest before staring up at a large dojo house that had a beautiful red roof and sliding doors. That same pink haired elderly lady was sitting on the porch, eyeing me. I forced myself to stand, despite my legs, and waddled over to her. I stood before her, silencing my breaths (which really hurt, I might add) and forced a small smile.

"You're late," she stated before standing and heading to my right. I almost gasped but I remembered this was my new sensei, practically. She would always say I'm late or weak until I got up to her standards. I followed after her as I allowed my lungs some air; I began panting again. Genkai didn't seem to notice, or care, as she led me to a small stone pathway. "Koenma informs me you're a sorceress and I'm glad to see you were smart enough to bring your scepter," Genkai stated. "For the first part, I shall watch you bond with it."

_Oh fuck_, I thought.

I quickly reached to my purse where I brought out my notepad but Genkai snatched it out of my hands and tossed it aside, causing me to gasp and my mouth to drop open. I stared over at my notepad, which was now floating on the small creek that started to form. "Words are not needed in part of your training," Genkai stated, stopping shortly and facing me with a stern look. "If you must say something, say it with your eyes. I'm not naïve, child." I gulped and tried to get my thoughts out with my eyes. She narrowed her eyes and reached up, touching my forehead. I stayed still as I chewed on the back of my bottom lip.

"Hm, I'm guessing you're worried about your scepter not accepting you," Genkai stated. I nodded, blushing. "No worries. Most of the trees lining my property are birkwood. If you would've just let me instruct, you would've known that I was going to have you make a new one. You can't grow up on a scepter your father made for you." I glared at her and she smirked, turning and walking farther into the woods.

It was a while before we came to a spot in the forest where a large white tree stood. Its trunk was a good yard thick in width and the top of the tree disappeared out of my eyesight. "This is the oldest birkwood tree on my property," Genkai stated, placing her hand against the trunk. She took a deep breath in and nodded. "You will climb to the top where the thickest, most potent branches are and cut one off and climb down with it." I looked at her as if she was joking. She reached up and grabbed the belt off my chest before beginning to walk away. "You have three days," was the last thing she said before she vanished.

I looked up at the tree and frowned. How in the hell was I to climb this thing? I couldn't pull a Mulan and use weights. There were no weights around. At least she gave me three days. I reached forward and slid my hand along the trunk, feeling the smooth wood under my hand. It felt cool to the touch and I could almost feel the vibrations of the tree just by touching it. I looked around and spotted some sticks. I walked over to them and grabbed a couple, trying to see if I could use them but when I found out they were flimsy, I tossed them away. I looked over at the creek the bent around the birkwood tree and walked to the edge, staring in to spot some floating seaweed. I reached it and pull a couple handfuls out, setting it on the ground as I began weaving the seaweed.

I incorporated some of my sorcery as I weaved them, creating strong barriers for the seaweed to stay together. I fluttered my fingers around the seaweed, creating a purple aura that surrounded the slimy plant. I wrapped an end around my wrist and walked to the birkwood tree, staring up it. I wrapped the seaweed around the trunk, which was almost too wide but my long seaweed got it. I wrapped the seaweed around my other wrist and leaned back but the moment I exerted weight, the seaweed snapped.

I fell back onto my back and groaned, coughing. I looked up and glared, tossing my seaweed aside. I looked up at the birkwood and reached up, pushing my hand against the trunk. I growled and punched my fist against it, whipping around and leaning against the trunk. How was I going to do this?

…::::…

"I hope she figures it out," Kurama stated as the boys sat peacefully in the warmth of Genkai's dojo. Yukina, who was staying with Genkai and was a very kind girl with aqua hair and crimson eyes, had made a steaming pot of tea and had served the boys it, taking a seat next to Kuwabara, who looked gleaming.

"She'll do fine," Yusuke stated. "She's not stupid that's for sure. It'll take her a while but she'll get it." Kurama nodded and looked out the window, frowning. He hoped she could do it. Genkai had revealed to them the secret of the tree climbing task; it was to build endurance and pride. Genkai read that Ardelia had no pride about herself and in order to be a good sorceress, they needed pride over their scepter. Kurama sighed and sipped gingerly at his green tea. The sun was beginning to settle and the temperature was beginning to drop, dramatically. Kurama was surprised it wasn't raining since that would be the luck of Ardelia.

"I'm kind of glad Koenma gave me a mute trainee," Genkai stated. "I had enough ranting from dumbass over there." Yusuke glared over at Genkai when she motioned to him but she kept sipping her tea, keeping calm and not once glancing out the window. Kurama sighed.

"Shouldn't you have started out on an easier task?" Kurama asked.

"If she's to learn anything about herself, she needs to be pushed," Genkai stated. "Usually sorcerers have noticeable energy but hers is so damn weak, I had doubts she was a sorceress until Koenma told me of her family heritage. Hirachi Quintus is known throughout the sorcery tribes. He was next in line for the chief but something happened and he had fled. No one knows what happened. But now I figured he got a woman pregnant and went off for a real family because it's forbidden to wed females outside the tribe."

"Was he powerful?" Kuwabara asked. Genkai shrugged.

"His sorcery energy matched that of Yusuke's back in the day," Genkai stated. "However, it's much different in those calculations. I'm sure Yusuke could withstand sorcery but in its own way, it can be more damaging to the spiritual energy." Yusuke narrowed his eyes slightly. "I'm not an expert on sorcery but I've learned things in my life about them. But I know for sure that if that girl is Hirachi's daughter, she'll succeed in more ways than one and you shouldn't worry about her, Kurama. She'll gain her true name in due time." Genkai looked down at her tea cup and sighed. "I need more tea." She got up and headed out of the living room as Kurama began thinking. He had met her father once and he didn't radiate an exponential amount of energy in any way. In fact, Kurama had to briefly touch him to get any reading off of him and he had done so when he was talking to Koenma. He had secretly brushed his hand against the man's, taking a reading on his power and it was so shallow.

Kurama hoped Genkai was right about Ardelia. He would like to see her succeed in this area.


	16. Chapter 16

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **16**

**Authornotes:** So I got like major insipration for this story so that's why there's two updates in one night. It's not like they're not previously scanned out. I just have to add detail and then _bam_, it's going. LOL So a reviewer got the guess right about Ardelia's second half and I'd like to congratulate her, lol. If you want to know what she is, you can look at the reviews and see which one I said hola to. :) but please enjoy this installment!

* * *

The sun was starting to rise again when I finally caught on to what I had to do. I had resulted in jumping up and down to try to reach this branch that was just out of my reach and I had multiple lacerations along my face and arms because of it. They stung a little but it wasn't that bad. I was exhausted and if weren't for the creek, I would've been parched. But now I was standing yard away and staring at the tree. I had controlled my breathing and was focusing, real hard. I had to boost my jumping and a running start would boost it, even if it's a little bit. All I needed was another half a foot to that first branch and I was confident I could lift myself up.

I took a deep breath before pushing my palms against my chest briefly and then bolting toward the tree. I planted my foot on the bottom and leaped, using a bit of my forgotten sorcery to blow my foot up a bit. My hands grasped the branch firmly and I almost released it in excitement. I had finally reached the first branch. I used my feet to push up onto the branch before I planted my feet against the branch and reached up for the next one. The morning sun felt wonderful on my back as I climbed the tall tree slowly. I was getting so overwhelmed that I was able to do this that I refuse to look down as I climbed. I kept planting my feet and pushing up, grabbing a hold of another branch, and then heaving up. This tree was real strong.

Every time I went up though, I noticed the branches were getting thicker and thicker, which was odd. Usually the bottom branches were the thickest but with this certain, unheard of tree, the branches thickened with every leveling up. The branches had turned into thickets of small trees basically and I finally paused, to catch my breath. I glanced down and gasped. I was real far up; I could still see the ground but the creek was invisible. I lowered to sit on the branch I was standing on and relax a bit. I stared up at the sun and sighed; it was nearing the middle of the sky so I figured it was almost noon.

My stomach gave a loud growl and I rubbed it, frowning. I was starving. I pushed it aside as I forced myself to stand. My legs really hated me now. I could feel bruises forming along the muscles from the strain. My legs would probably have thin strips down them from the muscles bruising so badly it showed through my skin. I ignored them though as I continued to climb until I could see the sharp point of the tree, just ahead. I got excited again as I kept my steady pace climbing. I wasn't going to slip and fall down this tree to the point where I completely shatter my spinal column. That'd be bad.

After another hour, I was at the top where the branches were as thick as my torso but were probably only four feet in length. It was perfect for a scepter. I reached up and grabbed a hold of the branch I thought would be perfect and sat on the one beside it before feeling incredibly stupid. What was I going to use to cut the branch? I had no knife, no axe. I made it to the top of the tree and now I had nothing to cut the branch off with. I almost thought that if I stayed up here until my three days were up and Genkai came, she could toss me a knife but I don't think that's how this works.

I sighed and lowered my head in defeat. I would have to climb all the way down, find a pointy rock, and climb back up this monstrous tree. I wanted to sob, loudly. I looked up and stared out at the view, which stunned me. The view was beautiful. It showed a vast amount of trees before I saw the small red roof from Genkai's dojo in the distance but it continued back and around the large dojo before it stretched out in a vast forest behind the dojo as well with a mountain at the back of it all. I was astounded. I've never seen a more beautiful view.

But then it hit me.

I didn't need a knife. I had sorcery to help me. I quickly rubbed my hands together, trying to remember how my father did this once, a long time ago. I dug deep into my chest and took a deep breath before placing my hand with the side pushing against the branch, before mouthing the incantation as I thought about it. I felt my hand grow hot and I closed my eyes as I made a sawing motion with my hand. I could feel my hand cut through the branch as I concentrated hard.

I had no idea how much energy that little bit would waste but halfway through the branch, I was exhausted again. I stopped for a while and took a breather. I've never felt so exhausted. I leaned against the trunk of the tree and sighed, allowing my body a moment's rest. Tomorrow was my last day before Genkai would show and I'd have to have my feet planted on the ground with my branch.

A sudden burst of determination shot through me and I sat up, facing my branch again and placing my palm against my branch again, concentrating. I wanted to surprise her. I wanted to walk to her house with it instead of waiting until she showed up. I made the sawing motion with my hand and when I heard the branch cracking, I quickly scurried to under it, adjacently, and reached up, grabbing a hold of it as it felt. I smiled and held it under my left arm as I began my way back down the tree. I knew I couldn't drop it. I had to keep it firmly under my arm. The branch cut into my skin but I didn't care. I kept climbing down, which is harder than climbing up, especially with a four foot long branch under your arm. It also didn't help that the branch was as thick as I was.

I kept my mind focused though as I climbed down. I didn't want to slip on my way down and end up breaking my branch. I'd give up and probably start crying. I sighed and shook those thoughts from my mind as I stayed steady on climbing down. My mind couldn't help but wander to Kurama. I had trouble not thinking about him. Above all, I wanted to make him proud of me. I knew he'd hug me and congratulate me, which was more than anything else I wanted. But then my father popped into my head and my foot slipped. I gasped out, throwing the branch out to snag it on two branches that wobbled to catch my fall. I started panting as I scurried to the trunk and found a branch to step on before I lowered my branch under my arm.

My father had no idea where I was and I didn't come home from school yesterday and wasn't in bed this morning. I bet he's freaking out but for once, I wasn't as concerned. I was determined to get this branch down and make my own scepter. Genkai was right. I needed a new one. I felt bad for getting rid of the scepter my dad made me but it wasn't like I could use it. It rejected me all the time. I needed a scepter that was made for me. I knew Genkai would make me make it and I was stoked for that. That's probably why I was so excited to get down so I could start making it. I had a plan forming in my head for it.

I had realized it but I was almost down. I had a few more branches before my feet planted against the ground. I tossed my branch aside and walked to the creek where I tore my flats off and walked into it, allowing the cold water to sooth my aching leg muscles. It felt amazing. I stayed there for a while before I bent low to grab a cup of water with my hands to bring it to my parched lips. I drank until I was content before I stepped out and stretched my legs out. I remembered the way back from staring down at the view from the top so I picked up my branch, slinging it over my shoulder as I headed toward the dojo to surprise the others. I wanted to shock them. I may be disabled but I got my branch down. I felt accomplished.

It was a long walk back with achy muscles and a branch over my shoulder. But I finally saw the dojo and headed to the porch where I headed up the small stairs, which almost killed me, and threw the door open, scaring the people inside, and tossing my branch aside and collapsing on the ground, on my knees. I was so hungry and so exhausted. I looked up to see all four boys standing and staring at me, shocked. A blue haired girl was staring at me and Genkai was smirking over at me, sipping some tea.

"I see you made it less than three days," Genkai stated. "That earns you a nap and a warm meal. Yukina, would you be so kind as to prepare a meal for Ardelia?" The blue haired girl nodded, smiling at me, and heading to the kitchen. Kurama was the first to walk over to me and put a comforting hand around my shoulders. He helped me stand as Kuwabara walked forward to grab my branch and set it against the dojo wall, outside. Kurama guided me to the pillow seating and sat me down, which felt amazing.

"Would you like some water?" Kurama asked, grabbing a cup that had been on the small table and pouring some water inside from a pitcher. I nodded and reached out, grabbing it to down it. My body welcomed the water as I stretched out my legs, sighing in contentment. I would sleep after I ate. My stomach was killing me with how hungry it was. I hadn't eaten yesterday morning at breakfast; I was too excited to eat.

"Wow, look at those bruises," Yusuke mumbled. I looked down to see small streaks lining my thighs and calves from overexerting my muscles from the stairs and then the tree. I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall, relaxing. Kurama was sitting behind me and he smiled at me.

"Here, this'll make you feel better," he whispered before sitting by my feet and grabbing one to massage. I looked over at him in appreciation as he massaged my feet. He looked content massaging my nasty feet. I was embarrassed all of a sudden and pulled my legs back, blushing. My feet probably stunk and had dirt, sweat, and grime all along them. Kurama looked up at me and saw my embarrassed look; he began to laugh. "Genkai, do you suppose she could shower?"

"I guess she's earned that much," Genkai stated, waving at me. "By the time you get out, Yukina will have finished your meal anyway." Kurama helped me to my feet and began leading me through a door and down a long hallway that circled around a large clearing made of stone, leading to a larger building with large, double red doors.

"That's the training room. I believe you'll be in there most of the day tomorrow," Kurama stated. I frowned. By the way that sounded, I wouldn't be carving my scepter tomorrow.

"_Kurama, have you guys talked to my dad?_" I motioned and Kurama smiled.

"Koenma did," Kurama answered. "Genkai informed Koenma that she thinks its best here so Koenma notified your dad about everything. I guess your dad was furious but he can't do anything since you agreed to it." I nodded, feeling bad. I should've told me dad from the beginning. I guess I was being stubborn. "Ah, here's the showers." Kurama led me into a large room that had multiple enclosed showers and a couple bath tubs. I sighed and walked forward. "I'll leave you to shower. I'll be right outside. The towels are in the cabinet and while you shower, I'll gather some clean clothes for you." I looked over at him and frowned.

He noticed my frown and lowered his eyebrows. "What's the matter?" I blushed and gulped, turning around and heading toward the showers. It would've been nice to shower with Kurama. I know that would've been jumping multiple levels and bases but I loved feeling his hands on me, even if it was a small hug. I glanced behind me to see he was gone, which put a dent in my lovey feeling but I pushed it aside to shed my clothes and drop them on the group and start a steaming shower.

I've never been so happy in a shower before today. The warm water seemed to work better than the cold water on my muscles. I leaned against the walls and put the water directly on my legs, finally noticing just how purple those bruises were. It would be hard to hide those bruises. I shrugged it off and went to cleaning my dirty self off. It felt wonderful to shower.

When I finished, I waddled out, naked, toward the cabinet but I guess someone thought I'd still be showering because the door slid open and I looked over, shocked to see Kurama, frozen with clothes in his hands. How ironic, eh? I wanted to shower with him and here I'm showing every inch of my body off. I quickly covered my private parts, arching my back as Kurama blushed, closing his eyes and looking away. "I'm terribly sorry. I thought you would've taken a longer shower. Please forgive me," he mumbled, blushing even more. I reached out and grabbed the outfit, tossing it on the counter before I opened the cabinet and grabbed a towel as Kurama darted from the showers. I wrapped the towel around my body before I began shaking from embarrassment. I guess I should've grabbed a towel before I got into the shower.

I quickly dried off and changed into the outfit he brought me, which was a comfortable pair of hikama pants and a white tank that was long enough to tuck into the pants. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before hanging the towel and grabbing my dirty clothes. I headed out to see Kurama with his back facing me. I walked up behind him and touched his elbow. He turned around and smiled, still blushing. "I'm glad the clothes fit," Kurama stated. His blush only intensified. I reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling it up to kiss his knuckles with a small smile. I knew I was probably blushing as well.

He smiled, trying to hide his blush as he reached out to stroke my cheek before stepping forward to kiss my forehead. I smiled and reached up, stopping his face so I could lean up to press my lips against his. His arms wrapped around my waist as he kissed back. I pushed aside dirty thoughts that I knew would make me do the same as last time. I didn't need a repeat of that. Our lips molded together like clouds and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing harder into him. He leaned against the post and I slowly pushed my tongue against his lips, knowing fully that I wanted to push it farther.

His mouth engulfed my tongue and our tongues touched, igniting that feeling again. I moved my pelvis against his and nibbled teasingly against his bottom lip before I realized I was doing it again. I pulled my tongue back and kissed once more before pulling back and smiling up at him. His blush was gone but a molten green replaced his emerald eyes. They swirled endlessly as he smirked, which was odd. It made him look very magnificent and set my core on fire. I had to force myself to step back, letting my hands slide down his torso before they fell at my side. I began walking back toward the main building, remembering I was hungry. I patted my stomach as Kurama's hand laced with mine as he walked beside me. I smiled, gushing inside, as he walked with me back to the main building.

I didn't know what I was thinking but I would've given anything to have Hiei's powers to read thoughts. I wanted to hear Kurama's thoughts. I could never read his expressions correctly and telepathy would come in nicely here.

We headed into the main building and Kurama released my hand but not before quickly pulling it up to kiss the top. I smiled and he walked in with me before motioning to the table where a couple plates sat with my meal. I smiled and sat before it, digging in. My stomach was thankful as I ate but my heart kept pounding against my chest every time I glanced at Kurama. I wasn't used this feeling but I think I really wanted Kurama, and not in a needy way. I think it's called a sexual…tension. I blushed at that thought as I drank some of my water, blushing even more when I realized Hiei was probably listening in.

'_Don't you dare tell him_,' I thought hard and harshly. I looked over at Hiei who glanced over at me squarely.

'_I don't care about you and the foxes infidelities, onna. What you think about him is something I'd rather you tell the horny fox yourself_,' Hiei's voice came. I blushed and stared, shocked, at Hiei who smirked and looked out the window. Did he really say_ horny_? I glanced at Kurama and really noticed his appearance. His skin was slightly paler than normal and it was glistening slightly. His emerald green eyes were gone; they were that same molten green that reminded me of a green diamond being melted. They were beautiful but I noted his sweat and pale skin.

_I've never seen this sort of horny…_ Maybe I'll ask Hiei about it later. I glanced over at Hiei and saw him staring at me through the corners of his eyes. I narrowed my eyes and went back to eating, pushing thoughts away. I didn't want to think anymore. It was wearing me out. I knew I'd pass out as soon as I finished eating…


	17. Chapter 17

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **17**

**AuthorNotes:** so here's chapter 17. Some humor pokes through here. And by the way, I'm not going to go complete full detail on the training since it's a lot of stuff for you guys to take in at one time. So I'll be skimming through it and mentioning certain things as if Ardelia was thinking about it or narating you, you know what I mean? The important parts I'll go into full detail, like the scepter and Ardelia improving. :) just a forewarning! Please enjoy!

* * *

When my eyelids opened, I was staring at the wall horizontally. I was wrapped in a very warm blanket and I felt so relaxed and so comfortable. I looked up to see that my head was resting in Kurama's lap. He was avidly talking with the others and I slowly pushed myself up, wincing as my body disagreed. "You're finally awake," Kurama stated, catching my attention. I looked over at him and smiled, still tired. Kurama chuckled and reached up, fingering my hair. "You have bed hair." I blushed but shrugged it off. At the current moment, I didn't care.

"Good. It's about time you woke up." I looked over to see Genkai eyeing me. So it wasn't a dream. I almost sighed and forced myself to be narcoleptic but my body didn't respond as I moved my legs under me, wincing from the tenseness of my legs. I reached down to massage them but the moment my fingers touched my legs, pain shot through my legs. I winced and peeled the blanket away and rolling my hikama pants up and gasping.

"Holy crap!" Kuwabara yelled, making everyone in the room look over at my nasty looking legs. Those streaked bruises had swollen under my skin and it made my legs looked deformed. They were a beautiful purple and black color and the edges were that nasty yellow. I covered my legs as Kuwabara scooted over to me and smiled. "Don't worry, Ardelia. They'll heal and become stronger," he stated, to be nice. I smiled at him and nodded. I knew that but I didn't think it possible for muscle to swell so much and hurt so badly.

"I don't care. Yukina cleaned your clothes from the previous days. I suggest you change into them," Genkai stated and walked away. I sighed and proceeded to stand but it was like standing on new legs. They wobbled and felt like jello. I had to use Kurama's shoulder to push upward, which he didn't mind but he did brace my wrist as I stood. I leaned against the wall and tilted my head back, breathing heavily. A large lightheadedness feeling washed over me and my stomach felt like it was riding a roller coaster, without me.

"She needs water," Yusuke stated, smiling. I glared over at his humorous tone and he grinned, going back to his breakfast. Just looking at his food made my stomach churn tighter so I looked away and took deep breaths through my nose and out through my mouth. Kurama stood and slung my arm around his shoulders while his arm wrapped around my waist. I almost recoiled back at the heat radiating from his body.

"I'll help you to a room so you could change," he stated. His voice was a bit shakier than earlier and his face kept turning way from me. I narrowed my eyes slightly as he walked me out of the room and toward a door to the left of the hallway as Yukina came in with a pitcher of water and a couple glasses. I looked longingly at the water but allowed Kurama to lead me away. He pushed the door open and led me inside and sat me down on the bed. He walked to the dresser and reached in. He pulled out my outfit from yesterday and I sighed. I'd have to walk around, showing off these nasty bruises. "Here you go," he mumbled, handing me my clothes. I smiled at him and without thinking, began taking off my tank top. Kurama took a sharp breath in and turned around, his fists clenching. I looked up at him as I tossed my tank aside and replaced it with my tighter one from yesterday.

I wondered what was up with Kurama. He seemed real odd. I slid my hikama pants down and decided to skip the undergarments. It was just another sweat collector and I think I'd sweat a lot making my scepter today. I pulled on my shorts and tied the draw string, making my legs standing as I reached up to touch Kurama's shoulder. His body tensed when I touched him and I got a real different smell around me. It smelt real vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it.

Kurama turned around and his smile seemed forced but I noticed his eyes were that same melting green diamond from yesterday. "We should get you out there before Genkai gets angry," he stated and went to walk away but I grabbed the front of his shirt, tugging him toward me. It put a sharp pain up my legs from the jerking motion but I ignored it as Kurama looked over at me; his forehead was glistening with perspiration. I walked toward him and let my hand wander up his chest. I mouthed his name with a smile and he smiled, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "We must go, Ardelia. I don't want to be…imprudent," he stated but then cleared his throat. "I mean, you don't want to be late." I looked at him oddly. That was a weird way of saying that word. It only meant lacking discretion so what did Kurama have for a secret?

I didn't let him walk as I forced my muscles to work as I kept him here. Kurama looked over at me and frowned. I reached up and covered his mouth with my fingers to keep him from talking. I walked up to him and pushed my body against his. I was getting real bold nowadays. It was real weird. It was a strange situation whenever I felt bold to instigate these moments. It was a very strange waving motion that my gut got before it materialized up in my head.

I reached up to cup Kurama's cheek before I lifted myself up, much to my legs disagreement, to press my lips against his. He didn't do anything for a while but I didn't move as I ran my hands down his torso. His arms wrapped around me and his lips clamped over mine as his hands dug into my back. He moved us back until the back of my knees hit the bed and I fell down with Kurama on top. His hands raced up my sides as his kisses changed from his usual sweet and beautiful to demanding and mysterious. It created a very big whirl in my stomach and instantly, my legs wrapped around him as a deep, odd growl appeared from Kurama's throat. I pulled my head back, shocked, and saw that Kurama's eyes weren't green at all. They were a bright metallic gold that made me gasp and scurry back, stare at him wide eyed.

"Ardelia!" Kurama yelled out and I watched as his eyes molded back to green. It was strange to see as I looked at him, shocked and breathing hard. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Kurama mumbled, running a hand over his face as he looked pained. "It's part of that secret I didn't want to tell you."

"_Tell me now_," I motioned with my hands and Kurama frowned, lowering his head. When he didn't say anything for a while, I sighed and spun in a circle to stand from the other side of the bed. Kurama watched me and I turned back toward him, frowning. "_It gets real annoying standing in the dark_," I motioned before heading out of the bedroom. Those weird metallic gold eyes flashed in my head and I shook my head, trying to rid my head of them as I headed into the living area. Everyone looked up at me as I walked straight to the pitcher of water to pour myself a glass.

"What were you and Kurama doing?" Yusuke asked. His eyes made teasing jabs at me and I glared over at him, which caused his expression to go blank. I downed my water and headed out the living area.

"That's what you get for trying to meddle in her business," I heard Kuwabara state before I headed outside. I glanced to my left to see Genkai staring at me, waiting. I headed toward me, pushing Kurama and his weird shifting eyes in the back of my head and made sure I focused on my scepter today. I didn't see my branch anywhere but I figured they moved it somewhere else.

"Today we're going to work on your agility and stability," Genkai stated. Now I was confused. I thought the whole reason about me climbing a stupid tree was to get a branch for my scepter. "You will not be making your scepter until I think you're worthy to create one. Now, let's begin," Genkai stated…

I didn't know what the hell was up this woman's ass but the next couple hours were the hardest of my life. The first thing she did was make me run around her property two times before turning around and going the other way, three times. She had then proceeded to make me climb one of her walls without getting hurt by her many booby traps that consisted of arrows on fire, fire ants, ashes from a fire, and black smoke, from a fire. It was like she wanted my skin to scorch and believe me, my entire body was scorched by the end of my wall climbing activity.

I had eventually gotten over the wall but I had fell off of it the moment my torso touched the top. Genkai didn't seem pleased but I didn't care. I was exhausted. "Get up!" she had yelled at me and I groaned, standing and staring at her. "The next part of our lesson is the stability part." I nodded and paid attention.

"Sit down on the rock over there and don't move," Genkai stated. I looked to where she was pointing and saw a flat rock. I glanced at Genkai and began walking over to the rock before I crossed my legs and sat down, straightening my back and staying still. It was real peaceful sitting on the rock; I hadn't realized how cool the air was until now. I could feel the sun's rays on my revealed skin and despite my best efforts, my mind wandered back to Kurama. Those golden eyes were magnificently beautiful but they had scared the hell out of me in that split second. I had expected to see his beautiful green eyes but instead, I'm faced with golden eyes. It was a bit overwhelming.

_Thwap!_

I winced as my hand flew to my forehead where a little blood was trickling. I looked down to see a small rock was thrown at me. I looked over to see Genkai tossing another pebble up and down. "Sorcery is much like psychic abilities," Genkai stated. "Every time I throw one of these rocks, I want you to stop it but with your energy." I looked at her like she was crazy. "But do not move."

She tossed the pebble up and swung her leg up, kicking it. I watched it race toward me and tried to force energy out but felt nothing and I was cussing in my head as I felt the pebble hit me in the forehead, once more. I flew back slightly and groaned, feeling my forehead. I'd have a goose egg there tomorrow. "Again."

…::::…

"You should tell her, fox," Hiei stated as Kurama walked with him outside. Kurama glanced down at him and sighed. Hiei made it seem that telling Ardelia about his life long secret was simple. "It is simple, idiot. That baka cares more for you than you obviously do. She spends most of her time thinking about you and it's getting really annoying when her thoughts are screaming at me," Hiei snapped.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Ever since she found out I was telepathic, she's been channeling her thoughts toward me. It seems she's unaware she's doing this but it's getting on my last nerve," Hiei explained. Kurama narrowed his eyes, puzzled. "And now that you're in your difficult situation, fox, you better do something or stay away from her for a while. I hear your thoughts as well about her and frankly, your disgusting thoughts are making me want to vomit."

"Sorry, Hiei." Kurama couldn't help but think badly about Ardelia. It seemed like lately his other side was breaching his lines and wanting to come to the surface. Yoko was getting restless in this time of year and Kurama knew full well what it was. He was hoping it would've been like countless times before where he'd be able to vanish for days without anyone noticing but now that he had Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma, just vanishing was hard and now there was Ardelia to take into consideration. She'd be very confused and Kurama knew she'd think it was her fault.

"You're only open to one suggestion, Kurama," Hiei stated, narrowing his eyes up at him. "Tell the ningen that you have a hidden yokai fox spirit residing in you and that spirit is currently in heat because the fumes you're emitting are making me dizzy." Kurama blushed and mumbled sorry, once again. "I don't think the onna would reject you…" With that, Hiei vanished and Kurama stared down at where he was standing.

Was Hiei right? Would Ardelia really let him violate her like that? Kurama shook his head, blushing faintly as he tried not to think of it but it put weird vibrations in his gut. In the next couple days, it'd be full blow and Kurama wouldn't be able to control himself anymore around Ardelia. To save her, he'd have to vanish into the mountains behind Genkai's dojo and just rest it out. It'd be a hard resting since he had Ardelia on his mind twenty-four seven but he could manage. "Now I have to make up a good excuse to tell her and the others where I'll be going," Kurama whispered…


	18. Chapter 18

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **18**

**AuthorNotes:** so I got an awesome banner made by a fan and it's amazing. It's posted on my web page because I love it! It's so cute. Anyways, sorry it took me a while to update. I was just procrastinating. I tend to to that sometimes and I apologize. I can't promise it won't happen again, but I'm hoping it won't. Lol so please enjoy. This one's pretty long...ish. Please review my lovelies! :)

* * *

"This part is called your deep meditation," Genkai stated. Her voice wasn't as harsh as I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. "Sorcerer's used deep meditation to deepen their powers for a moment. The powerful ones can do this in three seconds, exactly so it's beneficial for fighting for them." I could feel my stomach twisting inside in a tickling way as my hands pushed against my thighs, squeezing my knees. I kept doing this repeatedly. "Good. I can see your aura now." I almost lost concentration from shock but regained it, instantly, and kept meditating as my hands kept rubbing down my thighs and to my knees, where they squeezed.

Every time my hands lifted up to go back to the beginning, I felt a small shocking feeling. I figured it was from static electricity but then I remembered I was wearing shorts and my skin shouldn't be that electric. I opened my eyes and watched my hands slide down my thighs and when they lifted, bursts of purple electricity connected my two limbs until I set my hands down again. I wasn't paying attention to anything anymore as I watched the electricity spark up even more as I went faster, widening the gap. I finally thought of something and bit my lower lip as I quickly clasped my hands together before drawing them apart. The purple electricity was still there and made a popping noise as I spread it out, smiling as I did so.

"Well it looks like one of your elements is electricity," Genkai's voice finally said and I looked over at her. The electricity went wild when I broke concentration and zapped my hands. I sucked in a breath and waved my hands, trying to relieve the tingly, shocking feeling. Genkai chuckled. "But be careful with electricity because it's like a wild fire. It can be controlled with certain abilities but once those abilities are gone, it takes control." I nodded, wiping my hands on my shirt. "Not to boost your bubble, but over the past five days, you've improved your aura and your agility. And since we found one of your elements, tomorrow we will work on finding your other one," Genkai stated before walking away. "Shower and nap." I watched her leave before I stared down at my hands. I never saw my dad use sorcery with his hands; it was always with his scepter.

But then again, it's been a really long time since I've seen him use sorcery.

I sighed and shook my hands before heading toward the main house. I didn't know if the others were here still. Most of them had said they had stuff to do, like school and such. After Koenma had told my dad about where I was, he called the school to tell them I was on indefinite leave time. He had used the excuse of family emergency, if Kurama told me right. Thinking of Kurama put his face in my mind and I frowned as I slid the back door open and walked inside. I walked into the resting room and saw that only Yukina and Kuwabara were there. They were talking avidly so I let them be and headed to the shower room. I stopped by my room to gather another bored set of hikama pants and a shirt before heading over there; and I made sure I grabbed a couple towels in case Kurama popped up again, which I doubt but still. That was real embarrassing.

I stripped bare and took a quick, hot shower before wrapping a towel around my body. I had a slight feeling of wanting Kurama to walk in on me again, but I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity before drying off and dressing in the hikama pants and long sleeved shirt. I made sure I grabbed a long sleeved shirt this time; it's been cold lately. I slipped on my old socks and headed out with my sweaty clothes that I knew Yukina would wash later. I'd have to find out where the laundry was done so I could do my own, or run back to my hotel to grab some more clothes. Wearing the same thing was getting pretty nasty.

I combed my fingers through my hair as I headed to my bedroom before I tossed my clothes aside and sat on the edge of my bed. I laid down on my back and stared up at the ceiling. I really wished Kurama was here. Even though we had small conversation, it was still conversation. I wondered where he was and if he was being safe, which I didn't doubt. He was pretty careful about things, I knew that much. And no doubt he was with Yusuke and Kuwabara. I knew he was safe but I felt safer when he was with me, not to sound selfish. I was aware of my heart skipping beats whenever I pictured Kurama in my mind.

I grinned and shook my head, closing my eyes and stretching my arms out to the side. It was weird to look back on my new life and admit that I've fallen for a boy in a matter of maybe a month. I wasn't sure of the exact dates; I was never really good with time. As I thought about my past life adventures, they seemed so foreign and strange. I sat up and frowned, looking over at the nightstand by my bed. I grabbed my purse and pulled out my iPhone. I had no new messages but I pulled up that weird one from Natsumi.

I began texting: **Natsumi, where've you been? My life's different. I want to talk.** It was a plain and simple text message and I hoped her phone was still on, wherever she was at but a couple seconds later, I got a message. I narrowed my eyes and opened it but it just put a frown on my face. It had said this phone number did not exist. I sighed and decided to call Natsumi, to see if she just turned off her texting. But I got the same message when I tried to call her. I guess she just dropped off the face of the planet.

"Ardelia?" I looked over and my door opened to reveal Yukina. She was smiling at me. "I'll be making dinner soon. Are you hungry?" I smiled and nodded, standing to head out the door with her. Yukina smiled at me and I headed toward the kitchen with her, pocketing my iPhone, just in case, but I did put it on silent to not be rude. "You don't have to help, Ardelia." I shrugged and began gathering pots and pants, which made her smile. "But you can if you want to."

I stayed in the kitchen with Yukina for hours, making dinner for a feast, almost. She talked endlessly about herself. I learned a lot about Yukina; being a mute makes people talk because it's an incentive to be listened to. I loved listening to people talking. It's a marvelous thing to be able to voice opinions. I craved that so much that it was hard to listen to Yukina. I wondered what my laugh would sound like if I had a voice or what my voice would sound like; would it sound like my thoughts, just magnified?

"Ardelia, are you okay?" I looked over, snapping out of my trance, and smiled at Yukina, nodding. She eyed me for a split second but nodded before dumping skinned potatoes into a pan. "I just finished boiling these. Will you mash them for me?" I nodded and took a masher to the potatoes. "As I was saying," she began again, smiling. I smiled as well. "I found out I had a brother and I left Koorime Island to find him. Everyday I wonder what he looks like or who he is and if he would accept me as a sister, and family, or would he turn me away? One day, I'll find him and we'll be a complete family." I smiled over at her. Her brother would be insane to turn away from her. So far, I've learned Yukina is a very sweet, kind, and considerate person.

As I listened to her history and background, I learned she was an ice maiden born from a woman who disobeyed the laws and bed with a man, therefore creating twins of her and her brother. She had no idea who her brother was but she said Koenma was helping her with it, slowly. She explained on her island the women there were self reproducing. They impregnated themselves and had female children. I was very intrigued by that thought; they reminded me of cells and bacteria, no offense to them. Those were other microorganisms that self reproduced, asexually. I was very good at science, mind you.

"…but that's about it for my history," Yukina finished off as her water began boiling and she tossed in the tortellini. "I haven't been too adventurous by myself. The boys saved me from the Black Book Club that wanted my tear gems. When I cry, they turn into gems." My eyes widened; that'd be a cool gift. I'd cry to make necklaces for my friends because I'm that weird. "So the leader captured me and always tried to make me cry but Yusuke and Kuwabara and Kurama and even Hiei helped rescue me. Yusuke and Kuwabara defeated the Toguro brothers too, in the Dark Tournament, who were apart of my kidnapping." I nodded. This girl has been through something pretty traumatic. It would be hard to be so kind and trusting after being kidnapped and made cry for tear gems.

"There they are!" Yukina and I turned around to see Yusuke poking his head in with a grin. "Hey Ardelia, Yukina! We're back." I smiled and quickly stirred my mashed potatoes before putting foil over the top and hurrying out to the resting area. I saw Kurama sitting by the table; he had a duffel bag sitting next to him. I smiled and walked toward him.

"Hey Ardelia!" Kuwabara greeted, grinning and waving at me. I smiled back as Kurama looked up at me. He looked worn out and tired; he had large bags under his eyes and he was real pale but he still smiled up at me. I invited myself over and sat beside him, leaving a noticeable gap between us, as Kuwabara leaned forward with a creepy grin. "Guess what we did today, Ardelia?" he asked. I looked over at him. "We got you some new clothes because your white tank top is starting to look dingy!" I grinned and Kurama handed me the bag that was sitting next to him. Our fingers brushed and I blushed; I noticed he recoiled his hand and cleared his throat, looking away. I studied him for a second before I opened the bag and peered inside. I had my own toiletries, which was a heaven sent, and about five new outfits, all with shorts and short sleeves.

I motioned thank you as I pulled out a pair of new socks and exchanged the ones I had on and grinned, wiggling my toes. It felt good to be in a new pair of socks. The soft cotton felt amazing on my toes. "Glad you're happy," Yusuke stated. "I talked with grandma before we came in and she said your training will be done shortly and we were all wondering if you wanted to stay with us at our house that Koenma owns. It's near both the schools and walking distance to town." I looked at everyone, almost stunned. I knew Koenma wanted me to stay with the boys but I didn't think the boys would actually want me to live there with them.

"We could use a woman's touch," Kurama stated, which caused butterflies to flutter in my stomach. He called me a woman and that was a high compliment. I pulled out my iPhone and quickly typed in my response, holding it up. Yusuke grinned and Kuwabara punched the air.

"Alright!" Kuwabara bellowed. "Now I have another ally to prank you, Urameshi." Yusuke glared over at Kuwabara.

"What makes you think she's going to team up with you, you big oaf?" Yusuke argued. I flushed, frowning. Kurama chuckled beside me.

"You'll see this a lot," he whispered. I looked over at him and smiled. Yusuke and Kuwabara kept bickering as I stared at Kurama. Despite his fatigue appearance, he still looked marvelous to me. It was so weird how a single man could be such a sight to stare upon. I never truly believed in those movie clichés I saw on movies about a man being beautiful or gorgeous or the beacon of light in a dark world but I finally realized what those girls were feeling. It's either a big crush or an infatuation or…love. My heart skipped a beat and I looked away from Kurama, reaching up to grab my chest. There's no way I could love Kurama. I've only truly known him for a month, maybe.

"Ardelia?" Kurama asked. I looked over at him and smiled, nervously as I wrote something on my iPhone and showed it to him. "Ok." I had just written three letters and those were BRB. I got up and grabbed the duffel bag to head toward my room, once more. I set my bag against the dresser and headed to the bed, sitting down and sighing. I ran a hand through my hair and frowned. I was so confused about everything now.

"Onna." I looked up and saw Hiei crawling in through the single window of my bedroom. He stood and leaned against the wall staring at me. "Don't think by me being here, I'm going to act as your therapist for your petty thoughts." I frowned. "But since fox isn't sharing any of his personal adventures with you, I might as well spill it to you so you'd shut up about it already." I blushed while I glared at him. "Save it for someone who cares. Kurama's in heat, as you ningens would call it."

What the hell…?

"Kurama had a dormant yokai fox spirit residing in him called Yoko. He's a powerful yokai but when he almost died, he transferred his soul into a human body, therefore creating Kurama. Every seven years, Kurama goes into heat, like every animal does but his human physique limits it to once every seven years," Hiei explained. "It's almost like being controlled by your hormones instead of anything else. His fatigue look is strictly his hormones needing release. You would be an easy target for him but with his human side, he's controlling it miserably." I frowned. Hiei looked toward the door and sighed.

"Tonight, Kurama will come tell you he's going to disappear for a couple days for a mission that Koenma gave him. That's crap. He's going to go hide up in the mountains to rape some female animal." I rolled my eyes at the hidden joke as Hiei smirked. "You can either confess yourself to him or let him disappear and then wonder what would've happened. Be warned, if you do give him release, you will be faced with a big feeling of awkwardness and it'll possibly be the most uncomfortable feeling you'll ever feel in your lifetime, onna. Yoko will probably come to the surface and you will be stricken with fear. If you overcome it, Kurama will surface again and you'll make that love that ningens crave all the time." I smiled and stared down at my hands. "I've given you something to think about. The fox is worried he's going to make you angry. Do what you want, baka onna. I'm not your mentor but you've been informed, and warned." Hiei vanished after that and I looked at the spot he was previously at before sighing and running a hand through my hair.

I changed into the single pajama outfit the boys got me and put on my nighttime face cream before rubbing it in and heading out to the resting area, smiling when I smelt the heavenly scent of dinner finishing. I headed to the kitchen to see Kurama helping Yukina now. I grabbed his elbow, surprising him, and dragged him out of the kitchen, shoving him out and smiling. Kurama looked confused for a moment before smiling and bowing his head to head back to the sitting area. I finished helping Yukina with the final steps before we took the meals out to the boys first and then made plates for one another. I handed Yukina's hers as she handed me mine and we both smiled before heading out to eat with the others.


	19. Chapter 19

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **19**

**AuthorNotes:** Rated **M** for Mature Audiences only. WARNING: this chapter has adult content, nudity, and sexual offenses. Some readers will find it offensive. If you do, please skip this chapter. Thank you. **This is the lemon chapter of this story and if you can't handle reading sex scenes, I suggest you go read something else. It has a very offensive scene of feelings of rape and awkwardness at first. If you can not handle this, go read something else. There are no sexual organ words so vagina, pussy, penis, cock, dick are not present except in this sentence. I think of only mature ways to explain a sexual scene of romance so if you want porn sex scene, go read something else. Thank you! :) ** Lol

* * *

I enjoyed listening to the tales of the boys' escapades. They were really exciting and most of them made me start hiccupping from my laughter. Since its silent, my diaphragm kept getting convulsed without it wanting to so it induced hiccups somehow. It was hard to keep my eyes away from Kurama while he was listening as well and putting in his two cents and point of view. I just kept thinking on what I wanted to do. I was a virgin so that was to consider. But then again, I didn't want Kurama to suffer and having to disappear for a couple days just until this heat went away. That'd be brutal. He'd have to live on packed lunches, water bottles, and use the outdoors as the lavatories. It wasn't humane.

I stood and faked a yawn, coming to a decision. If Kurama wanted release, I was the perfect girl for it. Everyone looked up at me and I smiled, motioning I was going to bed, which Kurama translated for me. I glanced at everyone as they said their goodnights and smiled genuinely down at Kurama. I pushed my hand against his shoulder before heading toward my bedroom. I quickly donned on a pair of short shorts and pulled off my bra, for easy access I guess it was called, and a tank top. I sat on my bed and waited. If Hiei was right, Kurama would excuse himself to bed as well and come tell me that phony lie.

It was hours before I heard doors closing and mumbled goodnights throughout the house. I walked to my bedroom door to see Kurama still making his way to his bedroom. I crept out of my bedroom and silently shut my door as I headed toward Kurama's room, which I was glad I knew where it was now. I had no idea where he slept. I knew there were roughly half a dozen bedrooms but only knew where mine, Yukina, and Genkai's bedroom were. I stopped at his door and listened in; I heard shuffling so I grabbed his doorknob and pushed the door open to see Kurama packing up a small duffel bag. I looked at him, keeping my face stoic as he paused to look at me, frowning. "Ardelia, what are you doing here?" he asked. I noticed he was even paler than before and his shirt had sweat patches. His over coat was tossed side so all he was wearing was a white tank and his maroon colored pants.

I shut the door behind me and locked it, causing Kurama to straighten and watch me, cautiously. I walked toward him and smiled. I reached out and went to touch his chest but his hand snapped up, grabbing my wrist, tightly. I froze as my hand clenched and I looked up at Kurama. His expression as pained and more sweat had gathered on his forehead. "Ardelia now's not the time for romantic touching," he stated, lowly and darkly. It put chills up my spine but I pushed that back as I tried to pull that bold feeling up once more. I reached up with my other hand and pushed his hand from my wrist. His body tensed as I placed my hand on his chest, right above his heart. I could feel his heart pumping against his chest as I slid my hand down to the bottom of his shirt where I grabbed it with both hands to push over his head. Kurama seemed obedient for a second as I pulled his shirt off; I watched him very closely.

I touched his hot skin and moved my hands to his sides before I stepped forward, closing the gap a little bit that was between us. I leaned forward and kissed his chest, causing a ripple of shivers up Kurama's body. I kissed his chest once more before I stepped back to grab the bottom of my shirt to pull it over my head. Kurama's head turned away as his breathing quickened. I blushed at the feeling of the cold air over my bust, causing hard peaks at the end. I took a deep ragged breath before standing closer to Kurama, to the point where the peaks of my breasts barely touched his chest. "Ardelia, you don't know what you're getting into," Kurama strained. I reached up and grabbed his head, turning it toward me. I smiled and leaned up, pushing my upper body against his, to press my lips against his. Kurama's lips hardened against mine and I pulled back to flick my eyes to his before I kissed him again, keeping my eyes open and connected with his.

Finally, he started to kiss me back but they were off a little and real tender. I ran my hands down his arms and laced my fingers with his as I licked along his bottom lip. "Ardelia," Kurama stated, parting our kiss. "Please…" but I cut him off by trailing my kisses down his chest as I lowered my position so I was pretty much eye level with his crotch. I unbuttoned his maroon slacks and unzipped them, kissing his lower abdomen softly. His body was trembling as I felt so awkward about what I was going to make myself do. I pulled his pants down and blushed practically all over my body as I saw Kurama's member. It was swollen, I noticed before I started panting and almost hyperventilating. I don't know if I'll be able to do this certain part. I would be able to allow him to insert it into me but I don't know if I have the balls to put it in my mouth. I almost wanted to cry…

…but as I thought that, this foreign feeling raced up the back of my spine and to my head where my brain felt as if it just flipped in my skull and my eyes clenched shut. When they opened, it was an out of body experience as I watched myself accept the awkward moment and do something that would make my ancestors blush. Kurama moaned out as his hands gripped the top of my head. It was that same feeling I got when I was being attacked by Ritsuko and Rio. I was literally floating above my body and watching my body perform oral sex to Kurama who was obviously liking it by his moans but as my body stopped and rose, I didn't return to the body. I noticed my eyes were more of a dusty gold instead of light brown.

"Ardelia, wait," Kurama stated but she didn't let him do anything else as she pushed her hand against his chest and pushed him back to the back where he plopped down. I watched, amazed at how bold, and different, I looked. I looked so foreign. "Ardelia, you don't understand…" She ran her hands up his legs and to his bulging mass before she slid her shorts off and stepped out of them. She crawled on top of Kurama and smiled, running her hands lightly down his chest. "You're going to make him come out…"

I instantly snapped back to my body as I froze, staring at him. Kurama looked desperate from this level as his hands reached up to squeeze my hips. I stared at him, confused. Did he mean that Yoko guy Hiei told me about? "It's that secret you were so keen on figuring out," Kurama whispered. "I have a yokai fox spirit living in my body and…" but I pushed my fingers against his lips, smiling. I didn't need to hear it again.

"_Hiei spoiled the fun for you telling me_," I motioned with my hands. Kurama looked shocked and I continued. "_And he told me what you're going through. I do understand. I'm not stupid. I know what I'm doing and I'm not going to let you camp out in the wilderness for a couple days, living off of sandwiches and dull water_." Kurama's face calmed down as I leaned down to press my lips to his. This time he wasn't as reluctant to kissing me back. Our tongues swirled around each other as he flipped us over and I was thrown from my body once more as the foreign feeling overtook my body, once more.

But as I watched Kurama and my body kiss, Kurama's body seemed to shift and transform as well. His hair bled to silver and a tail manifested along with some animal ears on his head. He was still naked but his body seemed leaner than before. I watched as he tilted his head upward, revealing metallic golden eyes that were so mysteriously beautiful in their own way and my body seemed to smirk up at him before she wrapped her legs around the mysterious Kurama's body. But then I remembered Yoko. This must be him.

But pain shot through me as I grunted, returning back to my body as I felt Yoko inside of me. It was such an uncomfortable feeling as he rode into me without a care in the world as he growled low. "It's nice to see Kurama knows his taste in women," Yoko sneered before grabbing some of my hair and sniffing it. "And one that smells so beautiful. It's amazing he was able to talk you into doing this." I looked up at him, hiding my confusion. But the talking was over after that as he grabbed my hips and rode harder, which really hurt but I pushed the pain and awkwardness away as I made sure I kept my body relaxed. I really wanted that out of body experience again with that foreign feeling. I didn't feel this part while floating above my body. I just watched. Feeling and watching are totally different.

But Yoko's body started convulsing and he growled lowly before I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder causing me to grip his shoulders, gasping in pain. His nails dug into my thighs as tears collected in my eyes from the pain in both my shoulder and thighs. It was a lot of pain, especially in my shoulder but I felt Yoko's body shift and relax against mine as the silver hair caressing my face molded back into Kurama's luscious red hair. I weaved my hands through it as the pain softened a bit from my shoulder and Kurama released my thighs, sitting up with a guilty look on his face before moving away from me and standing at the edge of the bed. He was no longer sweating and he had blushed cheeks once more. The bags under his eyes weren't as bad but his expression hurt me. He looked so disgusted with himself.

"I'm so sorry, Ardelia," he whispered before sitting down on the edge of the bed in a defeated way. "I promised myself I would never hurt you or make you face my other side." I frowned and kept still with my legs perched up and my shoulder throbbing with pain as my pelvic pulsed with its uncomfortable pain. "If I had left days before, you wouldn't have had to deal with that just then… I was watching but I couldn't do anything to stop Yoko. And when you did that thing with your mouth, it was so hard not to transform then…" I frowned, remembering my little performance.

I reached out and touched the back of Kurama's elbow. He looked over at me and I circled my hand around his elbow as I pulled him toward me. He obediently let me pull him to me where I snuggled up next to him to rub my thumb lightly over his chest. I sighed and kissed his chest. All was well. The pain would heal and so would the memory. Kurama tucked my hair behind my ear and I smiled up at him, pulling back slightly. "_You should know my other side took over a couple of times so I was in the same predicament for the most part as you were_," I motioned. Kurama smiled and kissed my forehead.

I pushed my head against his chest and thought hard. I know I shouldn't feel this way but I wanted him to continue. Even though it was Yoko and it was really rough and painful, right when Yoko had released, I was starting to feel the normal feeling down there. It was actually starting to feel good. I tilted Kurama's chin up so he was facing me as I smiled. "_You should repay me by making love to me now_," I motioned, blushing incredibly at my boldness. Kurama frowned.

"Ardelia, I don't think that's a good idea," Kurama mumbled. "You're probably in a lot of pain and…" I sighed and turned away from him. He cared way too much for my well being. He doesn't know my limits. I knew my limits and I haven't reached mine yet. Kurama's hand touched my arm as his lips pushed against the skin on my back. "Ardelia, look at me." I turned around and waited for him to say something. But he didn't say anything as he pushed himself over me and kissed along my shoulders, even the place where Yoko had bitten me. That was only explanation for the shoulder pain. "He marked you," Kurama whispered, still kissing along my collar bone.

What did that mean?

"Not to sound possessive, but you're mine now," Kurama mumbled before pushing his lips against the bottom of my chin and then my lips as his hands stroked up my legs before he circled his arm around one and rocked his hips against mine. I let out a painful breath as Kurama's hands rubbed the soft skin where Yoko's claw dug into it. It was very sensitive but it felt nice when Kurama was rubbing them tenderly. He moved his hips against mine as our lips molded together and my stomach filled with butterflies. Our breaths were loud and in pace with each other as our bodies slid against the other; our skin was ignited from the other as goose bumps rose on my skin.

This was totally different than with Yoko. It was passionate and every time Kurama pushed against my hips, I got that same butterfly feeling for a split second. Kurama led trails of kisses down my face before he moved down to my breasts where he lapped his tongue against the tight peaks and moved a bit faster against my hips, causing more butterflies to circle in my stomach as I gripped Kurama's upper arms. It was like a teasing wave rolling up my stomach, full of butterflies, as Kurama rode faster and harder against me and I was breathing heavily and moaning and groaning. It was my own type of moaning and groaning; to anyone else, it probably sounded like growls or grunts. Finally the wave raced up and my back arched slightly as my legs tensed and my toes curled and I bit my lower lip but it was soon joined by Kurama's back arching away from me as he buried his head in my neck as we moaned together as my hands palmed down his back, feeling his muscles contracting and relaxing before Kurama moaned out loudly, sucking on the skin below my collar bone.

He stayed on top of me for a while before he lowered beside me and I turned onto my side, facing him as my skin turned real sensitive. Kurama's hand running up my back caused goose bumps along my arms and legs and I shivered, smiling slightly. Kurama smiled and leaned up to kiss my forehead. I reached down at the disheveled blankets and pulled them over us, to keep warm. Kurama's arms circled around me, pulling me closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his waist, closing my eyes and falling asleep to Kurama's steady heart beat…


	20. Chapter 20

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **20**

**AuthorNotes:** so this has major action in, lol. Just a forewarning! It's not all lovey dovey like that last one! :D had to add in some drama, yeah? Only ten more chapters or so until the epic ending! Oh yeah. I'm excited so I can work on my newest edition, which is another Hiei story. But this time, it's pretty differnt! :D I have so many stories I wanna post but it'd be like overwhelming! I should post the first chapters to see what you all think but maybe. I might not. Anyways, please enjoy! :D

* * *

The morning was beautiful. The birds were chirping and the sunlight spread tauntingly through Kurama's bedroom and spread like fingers over the bed where I lay; it stirred me and I opened my eyes, wincing and turning my head away from the bright light. I went to move but became conscience of the arm bearing down on my waist. I smiled, remembering last night, and moved my hand down to lace my fingers with Kurama's hand. I felt him stir behind me and I waited until I heard him shuffle before I turned around to face him.

His eyes fluttered open and I smiled, leaning over to press my lips briefly on his forehead. He smiled and moved the kiss down to my nose and then I kissed his lips, which caused him to chuckle and wrap his arms around me. "I've never woken up next to a beautiful woman before," Kurama whispered. I smiled and pushed myself against him, loving the feeling of him near. "Now I know what all the fuss it about." I blushed; I was glad he couldn't see my face.

"I think it'd be best if we both got up," Kurama stated. "Take a shower and head out for breakfast." I nodded and Kurama pulled away from me and I frowned, watching him stand and grab a robe from the closet. I watched him cover his gorgeous body and turn to me, smiling as he grabbed another robe to toss to me. I grabbed it and slipped from the bed, professionally slipping on the robe before anything could peek out. I was hoping today would be a good day. I had a wonderful night, given some parts of it sucked majorly but in all honesty, I was glad I did it. I wouldn't take it back for anything. I grabbed my gold pendant from the nightstand; good ole Kurama being efficient. I slipped it on and smiled over at Kurama who smiled and walked out with me. I was hoping no one spotted us. It was the ultimate "I know what you did last night" scenario.

"Don't worry. Yusuke and Kuwabara don't get up until around ten or eleven or whenever breakfast is ready and Yukina is probably still getting ready and Genkai is probably meditating. Hiei would be the only one out and about," Kurama stated, kissing my temple and leading me toward the shower room. I had my hand laced with his that was around my shoulders and it felt so nice to be near him like almost a couple.

We walked into the shower room and I blushed when I saw Hiei walking toward the exit with nothing but a towel around his waist. It was real awkward as Kurama smiled. "Morning, Hiei," Kurama greeted. Hiei eyed him before moving his gaze to me, which probably was the reason for Hiei's chuckling when he walked by the two of us. "Hiei likes you." I looked up at Kurama who was smiling. "You should feel lucky. He hardly takes likings to girls." I smiled and Kurama led me to a shower. "I'll be over there if you need anything."

"_Take a shower with me. Save water_," I motioned, blushing and grinning. Kurama blushed faintly but didn't say anything as he walked toward me and headed into the same shower, to take a shower with me.

It was a pretty long shower since we kept getting caught up in kissing instead of cleaning. I kept instigating it since I loved the feeling of his lips against mine. Kurama didn't object but he was the one who always broke apart with words about using the shower to save water and we're wasting it. So by the time we got out, I had raisin fingers and so did Kurama. I pulled a towel around myself and glanced at Kurama who wrapped one around his waist. I walked to where we set our clothes and dried off, dressing quickly. Kurama did the same.

We headed out of the shower room and headed to the main living area when a sharp, intense screaming rang in my head. I winced and fell to my knees, clutching at my head as the pain echoed throughout my head. "Ardelia, what's wrong?" Kurama asked and then looked up as I began crying and my ears began bleeding. The sound was horrible and it hurt every limb. "Ardelia!"

But then an invisible rope tired around my waist and I was tugged back with a grunt. I hit something hard as Kurama pulled out his whip and held it defensively as an arm wrapped around my torso and a deep chuckle muttered in my ear. I looked over to see Ritsuko's face, smirking over at Kurama's direction. "You really should've kept your arm around her shoulder this time around, Kurama," Ritsuko stated before tucking my hair behind my head. I was mortified. I wasn't finished with my training and I didn't even have a scepter. I was completely defenseless. I had a couple tricks but they were nothing to a demon well prepared like Ritsuko.

"Ardelia!" Ritsuko spun around, with me, and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei stood there, defensively. Yusuke was only in boxers and a tee as Kuwabara was just in boxers; Hiei was the only one fully clothed as he pulled out his katana. I heard a slash of the whip and Ritsuko screamed, releasing me. I hurriedly ran toward Yusuke but slammed into a chest. I looked up to see Rio but her face was scared and burned as she smirked and grabbed my neck, tossing me to the ground with a smack. I grunted and all the training Genkai put me through seemed useless as Rio jammed her leg out at me, causing me to slide backwards slightly.

Yusuke widened his stance and pointed his finger at Rio before shooting a large blue beam that raced toward her. Rio smirked and put her palms out, diverting the blast away from her. "No way," Yusuke mumbled as Hiei sprang forward, quickly and began sparring with Rio. I looked over at Kurama who was locked in hand to hand combat with Ritsuko and doing rather well. I had an amazing headache so I reached up to feel it. My head was bleeding from the left side. I groaned and went to stand up, slowly and wobbly.

Genkai appeared at my side with my branch and she tossed it to the ground. "Make your scepter now. The more energy you put into it, the more powerful it will be. It will form itself if you put energy in it. We'll keep the losers busy." Genkai vanished and I stared after her, confused. How in the hell was I supposed to make a scepter? I looked at the boys who were busy fighting the two girls who were bizarrely strong. Ritsuko was taking on Kurama, Genkai, and Kuwabara whilst Rio was busy with Yusuke and Hiei. The two girls obviously were put through a lot of training.

I knelt down and stared at my branch. I reached out and placed my hand in the middle, which seemed right. The branch was warm and moist, which was odd. It wasn't warm and moist when I first got it. It began to glow a soft gold color before it seemed to carve itself. I focused harder on it and it began carving harder. It was a magical thing to watch as the branch twisted and bent in a strange fashion. I placed my other hand on it and locked my jaw as my forehead began sweating.

"No! Don't let her finish the scepter!" Ritsuko yelled and instantly, Rio vanished from Yusuke and Hiei and I looked up briefly to see a foot flying toward my face. I quickly hugged my branch to my chest and flew back, crashing painfully into one of the rooms of Genkai's dojo.

"Ardelia!" Kurama yelled, getting harsher as he kicked out at Ritsuko's torso, causing her to grunt and stumble back as he rapidly punched at her chest and slammed his elbow into her face. Ritsuko flew back some as Kurama pulled out his rose whip again to slash it at Ritsuko. The whip wrapped around her waist line and cut deep into her skin. Ritsuko screamed out as Kurama jerked it forward, making Ritsuko fall face first but then Rio came over to defend her friend and Kurama blocked her attacks with one arm and leg as he kept Ritsuko down. Yusuke jumped forward and distracted Rio with another spiritual beam and Kurama looked over at the hole created in Genkai's house, wondering if I was alright.

But I was more than alright. I was seething with energy. The kick had increased my adrenaline, which the scepter fed on greedily and the process was increased tenfold. I sat up in the debris and stared down at my new scepter that was mahogany in color that was narrow in width but long in length. I stood up and held it out. It was almost as tall as me with an awkward twist at the top that looked like waves of water stuck in time that wrapped in a circle and weaving down the edges of the staff before molding into it. The middle of the circle had shots of electricity shooting all inside of it, restlessly. I reached in and gasped as the electricity attached to my hand and a bright purple orb appeared in the palm of my hand before it hardened into a gem. I pulled my hand out and stared at my scepter in amazement. Why did I think it was would be a long strenuous activity on making this?

I stepped out of the hole with my new scepter and looked around as everyone looked over at me. Ritsuko looked pissed from her position of wrapped in Kurama's whip. Rio looked shocked as she blocked Hiei's katana. I stepped out and took a deep breath, widening my stance and pointing my staff at Ritsuko. I could feel the tight bond with my scepter as the space between the scepter and my hands made a soft blue glow briefly before vanishing.

"No!" Ritsuko screamed, tearing out of Kurama's whip, surprising Kurama as Ritsuko glared at me, powering up. "If this old hag didn't have a barrier around her dojo keeping your scent from me, I would've killed you a lot time ago!" Ritsuko screamed before rushing toward me. "You may have become stronger than our last meeting but I'll guarantee to you that it means nothing!" Rio followed suit as Ritsuko charged toward me. I took a steadying step back and narrowed my eyes, sucking up my fear as Ritsuko finally reached my distance and I circled my scepter up, creating a rush of wind followed by a bright purple beam racing toward Ritsuko, who dodged and appeared before me, jabbing punches and kicks at me. I blocked with my scepter as Rio joined in. It was hard defending myself against two experienced people and it finally led to me being kicked in the knee and then punched in the chest. I stumbled and glanced at the boys who were being instructed by Genkai to stay back. I sighed; _I was on my own_.

I swung the bottom of my scepter up, jabbing it a couple of times into Rio's gut before slamming it up into her jaw, upper cutting her so she fell to her back before I blocked Ritsuko's kick and swung my scepter toward her torso, which sent an array of electricity soaring trough her body. I spun my scepter around, holding it at my back as I flew from my body, having that out of body experience once again. I watched at my eyes darkened as my hand outstretched toward the girls, making them float helplessly in the air before an eruption of water shot from my feet and raced to the girls like a tidal wave. I spun my scepter forward and directed the water with the orb that was glowing magnificently like a swirl of rainbow colors.

Rio was shot back, slamming into the pole and screaming out as some water hardened and shot through her torso, killing her instantly in a puff of vapor. I spun my scepter directly at Ritsuko, who was blocking and fighting off the water as I held my hand and scepter out together but then Ritsuko glared at me and vanished in an eruption of black smoke. I snapped out of my out of body experience and fell to my knees, dropping my scepter as I started panting and sweating.

Kurama was the first to reach me as he put his arm around my shoulders, taking my pulse with his fingers. "Her pulse is elevated. We should get her some water and a place to sit," Kurama stated and Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded, rushing off as Genkai walked into my view, smiling.

"Congratulations, Ardelia," Genkai stated. "You've created a stable scepter and you're energy increased exponentially to a suitable state. Your scepter is premature so practice often before you go killing yokai on a daily basis. Too much strain on your scepter could cause the orb to shatter and your soul to disappear with it." I looked up at her shocked. "By the way, you're second element is water. I suggest you get familiar with it before creating that tidal wave again or you might overexert yourself again and kill yourself like an idiot." Genkai began walking away as I leaned, tiredly, against Kurama who circled his arms around my head. I was so tired. My hand was stinging and my head was spinning, but I felt like I just discovered Atlantis.

Yusuke and Kuwabara came back with a pitcher of water and a blanket before Kuwabara held out the pitcher for me, which I began downing, without a cup. No cup was big enough for how much water I needed. Yusuke wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and smiled at me. "You were awesome," Yusuke stated. Kuwabara grinned, kneeling to my eye level.

"We were all worried there for a second when they hit you and poor Kurama was being held back by Genkai. But I never lost faith in you, Ardelia! You were amazing," Kuwabara encouraged, holding out his thumb with a goofy grin. I grinned back as I finished the pitch of water and sighed, setting it down and averting my eyes to my new scepter. It was beautiful. It had remnants of metallic gold dust on it that I hoped would encase the whole scepter eventually and the orb was so animated. It was never still and the color kept waving around.

"The orb will always change to your mood and your current energy," Kurama stated, smiling. "Now, come. You need a nap." I nodded and Kurama helped me stand as I pulled the blanket around me tighter and I reached down to grab my scepter, which instantly bonded with me and my hand tingled. Kurama led me to the living area where all I could think of was the power I had felt while holding the scepter while fighting. I was going to make sure I practiced everyday so I can defeat Ritsuko easier, without her getting away. That was my life's goal.

But when I walked into the living area, I saw a face I wasn't expecting in there…


	21. Chapter 21

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **21**

**AuthorNotes:** so let me explain. This chapter represents me to a key. I'm very miserable nowadays because my best friend seems to hate me when he says he doesn't. He calls me and says sorry for not hanging out and that he'll call me tomorrow to hang out but then that never happens and I love him WAY too much to just go fuggit! Like my dear friend in FL says, it's more worth going through the pain for those special moments you get with that person. But right now, I'm just real miserable. I'm not depressed, no no. Just miserable and in need of oreos and ice cream. But you guys are going to seriously hate me for this chapter. You'll see why at the end! Love you guys! :D

* * *

"I thought I sensed you here," Natsumi stated with a smile. I was real confused so I didn't know if I should embrace her or act as if she was my enemy. I thought she dropped off the face of the planet and yet, here she was. She was standing in Genkai's resting room with Genkai beside her. Natsumi looked the same as I remembered with her shortness and bright blond hair but her eyes were different. They were a deep purple that seemed enticing. She was wearing a collection of beads around her neck and a large, layered kimono that swayed across the floor as she stepped toward me briefly. "I'm here as a friend, Ardelia. I always have," she stated and I smiled, disconnecting from Kurama and heading toward my best friend. I always knew she was the best. We embraced as she smiled, chuckling a little.

I stepped back some and she examined me with a nod of her head. "I can see Genkai's been training you. That's good. I take it you got my text message before I shut my phone off." I nodded. "So that leads to the assumption that Ritsuko and her horrible bodyguard Rio got to you." I nodded, once more. Natsumi sighed and sat beside the table, motioning for me to as well. I grabbed Kurama's hand and dragged him to sit with me. There's no way he's going anywhere in this type of moment. I felt the others sit behind me and I smiled over at them as Hiei took his seat at the window, acting like he wasn't listening. I knew he was.

"I guess I owe you some explanations?" Natsumi asked, smiling. I nodded. "Ok. Well I was sent to protect you from your mother, Jessibelle." I gasped, so did Kurama and Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Yes. She's been making sure your safe. Given she's furious you're mute but we'll get to that issue in a minute." I narrowed my eyes, making sure to remind Natsumi about it if she was still forgetful like she was before all this hoopla. "Firstly, did you create that scepter yourself?" Natsumi asked, pointing at my scepter that I was still holding. I held it up with a grin and nodded. "Fascinating. That's good. Ritsuko is weak to sorcery, which is why she's been plotting to kill you and try to steal your voice all these years."

"Her voice?" Kurama asked. See why I wanted him here. I couldn't have voiced that and sign language took too long. Natsumi sighed.

"Well since we're on that topic, I'll get to it first. You were born with a voice, Ardelia. You had one. It worked, just fine but your father, being the worry wart he was, couldn't handle you bringing home pets every day. Pets are sirens' captures." I held my hand up.

"_Siren?_" I motioned. Natsumi nodded with a serious look on her face. By this time, everyone's eyes were on me.

"Your mother is a siren, and a very good one. She has complete control over her voice so when your father vowed to raise you, she was excited to see how you'd come out and by your sixteenth birthday, she wanted to take you back but when I reported you had no voice, she was furious and decided to wait it out," Natsumi stated, sighing at the end. "Jessibelle is wondering if your father destroyed your voice or locked it away in something. I haven't been able to pinpoint it anywhere. I'm not a banshee or else I would be able to." My hand flew to my pendant, thinking of how the banshee lunged at my neck when she said I had it. "You know something…" Natsumi whispered.

"No," Kurama stated. "I know what she's thinking. A banshee has been attacking her. Not recently but every time it did, it was always lunging for her throat." Natsumi's eyes narrowed as she looked at my pendant before reaching out, smiling. I unhooked the pendant and handed it Natsumi. Natsumi looked at it and sighed.

"It's made of 24K gold and has some small inscriptions on it. This could possibly be it," Natsumi stated before she tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, like any other time. "Does this thing open or do we have to shatter it?" Natsumi asked in her usual ditzy tone. I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose with a goofy look as Natsumi blushed and giggled. "Wow. Being in the ditzy high school teenager mode has really rubbed off on me. Ah well." Natsumi handed me the pendant again and sighed. "We'll have to talk to your dad to see if he can get it to open. It's vital you have your voice where it belongs or it'll be real hard for Ritsuko to steal it. Stealing a voice from the voice box is harder than stealing it from an artifact."

"_My dad said it would open at the right time_," I motioned and Natsumi sighed, running a hand over his forehead.

"This isn't good. Did he ever specify what the right time was?" Natsumi asked, hoping he did. I shook my head and she grumbled slightly before slouching and closing her eyes. She sat there, silently for a second and I grew nervous. I glanced over at the boys who shrugged and then I looked at Hiei, hoping he'd give me answers but he was staring intently at my pendant. I looked back at Natsumi who opened her eyes and was staring at me. "We have to find a way to open that locket prematurely. We can't wait until your golden years before you can talk again. That's not fair." I smiled, nodding. I seconded that motion. "I'll go see what Jessibelle has to say and then I'll be back. She might know a way to open the pendant prematurely without using your father at all." I nodded and Natsumi stood, swiftly, smiling at me as I began standing, along with the others who seemed speechless. I'd have to ask why they didn't talk. They always wanted answers.

"It was good to see you, Ardelia. I'll be back shortly with answers, hopefully," Natsumi stated, reaching out and hugging me. I gladly hugged her back as I smiled. It was so nice to know she wasn't dead or anything. "Sorry to just vanish, by the way. It was necessary. I'll try to get a new phone so I can keep you updated as I go, in case it takes longer than expected." I nodded and she kissed my cheek before waving politely at the boys with a carefree goodbye and bowed to Genkai before vanishing, in thin air. I gasped and looked around before walking to the front door, but I knew she was gone, again.

"You ok, Ardelia?" Yusuke asked. I looked over at him and nodded.

"_Why didn't you guys say anything? You were rather quiet_," I motioned. Kurama translated and Yusuke grinned cheekily.

"It was your moment of finding answers and we all knew you wanted them so we kept quiet so you could get them," Yusuke answered, making a face at how jumbled the sentence sounded. "We wanted to make sure we didn't distract Natsumi from explaining stuff to you." I smiled and rushed over to hug him, which he laughed and hugged me back. "Wow. I say something nice and I get a hug. I should do that more often," he joked and I rolled my eyes, pulling away to lace my fingers with Kurama's once more. I smiled over at him and released his hand to grab my pendant and head to my bedroom. "Where ya going?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah. We should celebrate!" Kuwabara shouted. I smiled and nodded with a thumbs up. Kuwabara grinned as I headed into my bedroom to think. It was a lot to think about, now that it was sinking in. My dad had casted my voice into this pendant when I was younger and my siren abilities were working. Why hadn't he told me? I could've kept it secret and acted as if I was mute all my life. It wouldn't have been hard and then my dad wouldn't have been compelled to lie to me. I reached over and dug around for my iPhone before I held it out, thinking about texting him. I sighed and set it down, confused and conflicted.

"Ardelia, are you doing ok?" I looked over to see Kurama who was making his way toward my bed. He sat beside me, moving my phone over before smiling. I nodded, adding a smile to justify it more. Kurama nodded. "I know you're probably confused about your father but to him, it was an easy way of living for you." I sighed, lowering my head as I laced my fingers together. Kurama was way too good at reading people. "If you're thinking about confronting him, you should try to see from his point of view. He was a father with a daughter who seduced men at a young age with just her voice. That'd be a hard thing to come by," Kurama stated. I nodded, understanding that point. But he didn't have to lie to me. I kept that hidden. Kurama would probably have some validated reason for that to not matter.

Kurama reached over and brought my head to his lips and I smiled up at him, grabbing my phone and scooting closer to Kurama to lean my head against his chest. I was so confused now. It was strange. I had an amazing power boost this morning and then just learned I was a siren. Apparently I came to a powerful bloodline, with my mother. I wondered what she looked like and how she acted. I wondered if she loved me or not. All these things flew into my head like rocks being thrown at my face and I buried my head against Kurama's chest, letting my emotions free as I began to cry. Kurama wrapped his arms around me as the emotions flowed out of me. It was hard not to cry in this situation.

My father's been lying to me. My mother never visited or called but had a spy following me around that happened to be my best friend. I was being attacked by other so called best friend, Ritsuko and just killed her cousin, Rio in the fight we had outside. I was mentally and physically exhausted. And as I cried, I felt my body get heavy and I was soon passed out on Kurama's chest.

…::::…

Kurama felt Ardelia's body go limp and he quickly laid her down, grabbing her phone and set it aside. He stared at her face for a second, which was wet with tears and he grabbed his sleeve to dry her cheeks off before peeling the blanket from underneath her and cover her. He kissed her forehead and began heading from the room. Kurama shut her bedroom door behind him and headed into the resting area where Yusuke and Kuwabara were eating some ramen as Yukina sat across from them. Hiei was at his windowsill and Genkai was perched beside Yukina. "She's sleeping now," Kurama announced, taking a seat beside Kuwabara who kept eating as if it was nothing.

"She's exhausted," Genkai stated. "The girl's been through a lot with just today alone. I'm surprised she hadn't passed out earlier." Kurama nodded. That was a lot in its own. Kurama glanced at her bedroom and sighed before helping himself to a cup of tea. Yukina was good at setting out tea at the right moment.

"Do you think we should leave her alone?" Yusuke asked, shocking everyone. "She did just get attacked today and just found out she's a siren and that might attract that banshee bitch even more." Kurama felt insecure at that moment and he stood, heading to her bedroom as the others got up to join. Kurama flung the door open and gasped stunned beyond belief. There was a figure standing over Ardelia's bed with her slung over his shoulder.

"Put her down!" Kurama shouted and the figure looked over to smirk before the cloak dematerialized, revealing Ritsuko. She cackled as she tightened her grip on Ardelia as Kurama went to pull out his rose whip but Ritsuko pulled out a dagger and held it over Ardelia's lower spine.

"Flick that rose and this dagger goes into your girlfriend's lower spine where she'll be paralyzed as well as mute," Ritsuko threatened. The others appeared behind him and went to attack but Kurama pushed them back, narrowing his eyes. "That's a good fox. Now, you'll listen closely. This girl's voice is the direct line from Jessibelle and since my master can't have her voice, he'll settle for this rat's voice. If you're smart, you'll forget all about the mouse and move on with your lives. It's very likely you'll never see her again," Ritsuko sneered and Kurama glared at her.

"You're going to regret this, Ritsuko when I come searching for you and I'm the one that makes your heart stop beating," Kurama said, dangerously and Ritsuko glared momentarily, frightened for a split second, before scoffing and vanishing in a puff of black smoke. Kurama relaxed as Yusuke placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll go speak with Koenma and we'll find Ardelia. It'll be our main priority, for you, Kurama," Yusuke spoke. Kurama glanced at him and nodded. He knew that. Even without Koenma's help, he'd go searching for Ardelia and if he wasn't willing, Kurama would make Hiei help. If Hiei could pinpoint his sister, he could pinpoint Ardelia with his Jagan eye. Kurama sighed and turned around, heading out of Ardelia's bedroom and heading toward his own. Yusuke went to walk after him but Hiei pushed him back, shaking his head.

"Kurama has very deep emotions, Urameshi and it'd be best if you left him be for the meantime," Hiei stated, before heading off toward his own bedroom. Yusuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He should've attacked Ritsuko, not Rio. He shouldn't stabbed the bitch in the back when she wasn't look in their fight earlier today and now, Ardelia was gone because he thought Rio was the immediate danger. Yusuke promised to himself he'd find Ardelia and murder that son of bitch Ritsuko mentioned as well as Ritsuko. And it'd be for his friend's sake… Kurama's helped him many times before with his own problems and now Yusuke was at his service, to get his Ardelia back.

* * *

**Author:** do you hate me now? :) lol


	22. Chapter 22

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **22**

* * *

There was an annoying beeping noise that rang in my ears as I lay on something cold and stiff. I was on my side, in fetal position, and I finally forced my eyes open to gaze around. I was in some sort of cage with metal bars and it put a frown to my face. It reminded me a lot of the dream I had long ago. I pushed myself up onto my knees as I stared out. The beeping was from some odd looking machine that looked like a large fish tank and it had large black tubes the width of my torso running from it in four different directions: one from the right, one from the left, one from the top and one from the bottom that ran across the floor to a large tub that had something boiling in it. There was a massive computer screen that was black with buttons and knobs around it. There was a table beside the compute with a white sheet over it with bumps on the top.

I heard some silent voices and looked over the direction of where they were coming from. I was hoping I was going to wake up soon. I was having a really real bad feeling. It made my stomach hurt and finally, a light beamed in as the people opened the door and went straight to the computer, still talking and acting as if I didn't exist. I watched them as they turned on the computer screen, which made no sense to me. It looked like a little kid drew on it with red, blue, black, and green crayons. The men were wearing long white lab coats and black rain boots that had mud all along the bottom of it. One finally turned to me and he nudged the other, causing two sets of eyes to stare at me. I backed away to the back of the cage, pulling my knees to my chest as I watched the lab guys walking toward me. "Yeah, the doctor said she was a pretty thing," one of them said. I glared at him.

"Too bad we'll have to look at her pretty face and deal with that hag," the other guy said. They both laughed before heading back toward the computer before one of them started typing in something and then a loud whistling sound echoed through the room and the liquid stuff moved toward the large fish tank. "Shouldn't be put her under?" I heard one say. I knew what that meant. I made sure I was ready for when they would stick a needle in my arm and I watched them as one pushed a button, watching me. I was curious as to what they were doing but then a puff of smoke slammed my face and on impulse, I gasped and began coughing. Almost instantly, my eyes drooped and I fell back onto the ground of the cage, out cold.

…::::…

Yusuke Urameshi was real worried about his friend. Yusuke had insisted Kurama stay at Genkai's while he and Kuwabara went to talk to Koenma about Ardelia's present situation. Yusuke knew Koenma would have a field day with this one, especially when Yusuke told him that it was Ritsuko that kidnapped her, from Genkai's palace, from her bed, still sleeping after Kurama had left her alone and after they had attacked previously and the group had a strange visit from Natsumi. Yeah, they were in for one of Koenma's amazing rants. Frankly, Yusuke wasn't too excited to confront Koenma on it but binky breath did have some resources that could help the guys find Ardelia before that insane Ritsuko did anything to her.

So when the two go to Koenma's office and broke the news to Koenma, at first there was a stunned silence before Koenma's voice sonic boomed out of his mouth as he yelled at Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were staring at him wide eyed. "You guys are always so irresponsible when it comes to people to look after. I don't know why I even trusted you guys! You can't even look after yourselves, let alone a girl who's disabled and can't scream or talk! And the worse thing was that it was a Genkai's place! How does that even happen? Oh the mess!" The toddler ruler collapsed on his chair with a deep sigh before he ran a hand over his face. He couldn't believe the mess. It was such a large, stinky, in your face with a large slap to the behind and a sit in the chair of death, mess. And he knew it would only escalade if he didn't do something. His father would kill him if he didn't somehow save Ardelia; his dad had a very, very, very, very soft spot for disabled yokai, especially female disabled yokai.

"Oh, by the way, Koenma," Kuwabara stated, nervously glancing over at Yusuke. "You should now that we found out what Ardelia's other half is." Koenma looked over at him, intrigued. He had been doing small research but hadn't come up with anything just yet.

"Come to find out that Ardelia is half siren and her voice is locked away in her pendant, like some tweaked out Little Mermaid," Yusuke stated. Koenma almost gasped; he would've never thought about that. Sirens were known for their voices and since Ardelia didn't have one, he just marked that out. Now this'll make the search for her mother easier. "And you can stop searching for her mother. We know the mother's name. Her name is Jessibelle."

"Oh this is just great!" Koenma yelled, sighing. Jessibelle was known pretty well throughout the Makai and the Reikai. She was the ideal siren and very luxuriously beautiful. She was always clad in jewelry her multiple lovers gave her but never in a million years would Koenma guess he bore a child. "Just great. This makes my day perfect," Koenma mumbled, confusing Kuwabara and Yusuke who looked at one another. "Jessibelle isn't very…fond of being summoned. She prefers to summon instead," Koenma stated. "Well, I guess I'll work out on finding out where Ardelia is being held hostage. It shouldn't be hard. Ritsuko's pretty sloppy. She vanished every once in a while but it wasn't hard finding her again." Yusuke nodded.

Koenma waved for a portal but the two didn't ultimately leave as Koenma began pulling his keyboard drawer out and waiting for the screen to drawl down. He began typing in Ritsuko's type and energy and looks and pushed enter to wait for the screen to show results. Ritsuko was a very weak yokai on the scale of one to ten. She was barely a two and in the class range, she barely made class A. It was the combined forces of Rio and Ritsuko that made her strong. Rio was somehow her other half, like twin yokai who draw each other's energy. Koenma wasn't exactly sure what type of yokai Ritsuko once since he's never seen her but from the descriptor, she sounded like a plain ole spiritual being with some kind of psychic or telepathic abilities but that was just from a third person's point of view.

"Ah, found her," Koenma stated when a large red dot began blinking. "She's pretty naïve if she thinks I can't find her. Does she even know about me?" Yusuke shrugged. Knowing Ritsuko, she probably thought he was stupid and naïve himself. "Well here are the coordinates. I'll send you back to Genkai's and then summon you a portal to those coordinates. Meanwhile, I'll work on getting Ardelia's mother in to talk." Yusuke nodded and grabbed the sticky note with the coordinates and headed through the portal along with Kuwabara. It was bizarrely easy for Koenma to find Ritsuko. But then again, Ritsuko had always been the forgetful type from what Yusuke had seen.

When the two had arrived at Genkai's palace, Kurama was waiting for them with a blank expression. "Koenma traced Ritsuko's trail and found her. He's sending us that way," Yusuke answered and Kurama nodded. Hiei came into view and glanced upwards at Kurama before placing a relaxed hand on the hilt of his sword. "Ok. We're all going?" Yusuke asked. No one really nodded but everyone knew so Yusuke turned and stared at the new portal waiting for him.

…::::…

When I woke up, I couldn't move any of my extremities and my torso felt like it was pinned in place. I glanced down and couldn't see my body so I tried to push my head forward but that didn't seem to work. I glanced to my left and right and wanted to panic. I looked forward and saw the glass from the end of the fish tank I had stared at earlier. My heart began racing as I tried to struggle. This was just like my dream. Oh, how I hoped it was just a dream again. I began to breathe heavily as my eyes flicked left to right. I could see faint movement outside as another ten pounds felt like it was being pushed onto my body as my face was covered with that liquid. I panicked even more. I didn't know if I'd be able to breathe in this liquid crap.

But when I tried to hold my breath and had to take a breath, I found I could. I tried to keep my breathing even but it didn't seem to work as tears streamed my face and I kept trying to struggle. I was so scared. All I had to wait was for that old man to walk up to the glass and talk to me and then someone who shatter the glass. I told myself to calm down. This had to be a dream. I was still lying in bed at Genkai's and Kurama had just left and he'd be back.

And like I predicted, I saw a figure just outside the glass, staring up at me. Although, I noticed it was a female elderly person with an IV in her arm and deep, embedded wrinkles along her face with a sadistic grin. She was wearing a Louis Vuitton suit with red high heels. "Hello Ardelia," she stated. "I bet you're wondering what you're doing here, right?" It's not like I can answer. "Ha. Still speechless. Ok. Well this ought of open your mouth." The woman reached into her pocket and pulled out my pendant, holding it up against the glass with force as she went into a coughing spree. I eyed her as she held my pendant before glancing right and left. Any minutes those needles would come out and race toward my skin and that pain would start…

"You see, darling," the old woman started as she pulled the pendant away and held it close to her. "I know the ways of a sorcerer. I can break any spell put on by any sorcerer or sorceress. Your father is no exception." I watched her as she held the pendant on her fingertips before she said some weird words. The pendant vibrated before it seemed to implode and a golden mist floated about the lady's palm. She rocked it toward me and I watched as the golden mist floated toward me before pushing against my throat, which felt weird. I got a massaging feeling by my jugular veins before I took a deep gasp inward and then outward. "Now the real experiment happens." The old woman walked away, tossing the pendant away as I stayed still, wondering if I could talk again. I didn't even know how to start.

"H-hello?" I said, aloud. It almost scared me. My voice sounded as if it belonged more to a frog's but it was my voice. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what this lady was planning but I was surely thankful for this. I grinned and wanted to so badly see Kurama and speak to him. But then the machine I was in began vibrating and a loud ringing noise echoed in my ears as I forced my eyes to look over. I immediately began panicking as I saw those needles heading toward me. This time there was no tubes and I saw the needles. They were so large; the actual needle was the thickness of a number two pencil. I started hyperventilating as they moved toward my skin. I skimmed m eyes over the lab and wanted desperately for the glass to break…but it never did as the pain shot up my entire body.

The needles shot into my skin like hot irons. I had two in my forearms, two in my thighs, two in my calves, and one on my sides. I screamed out, causing my throat to hurt, as they dug into my skin before a loud popping sound met my ears and I gagged before my head grew fuzzy. It was then I realized I wasn't dreaming and this was for real as I blacked out.


	23. Chapter 23

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **23**

**AuthorNotes:** ok ladies, here's chapter 23. Only about 7 more chapters. The last couple chapters are real sentimental and it's the first series I have it end like it's going to but this one marks the last real action-y chapter. Hope you like it. Oh btw, it's meant to be how it is! I'm trying to see if it works. If it doesn't, let me know! :)

* * *

My gut felt like it was going to upchuck at any moment and I think that's what seriously woke me up. I was lying on the floor of the cage I was placed in. My stomach kept churning endlessly in my torso and I reached down, pushing against it with a groan. I felt something odd over my torso so I looked down, lifting my shirt to see bandages around my torso and then I noticed there were more around my forearms and legs. I instantly began breathing heavily as I remembered what happened. Tears streamed my voice as I sobbed out, shocking myself at the hoarse squeal that came out but my body wouldn't let me marvel at the fantastic news as I started sobbing uncontrollably. I haven't woken up yet so I'm starting to think, more surely, this isn't a dream.

"Ah, you're awake." I looked up, stunned, to see that same elderly lady staring down at me. She was wearing my golden pendant with her fingers twirled over the edge. "I see you woke up to see my little invention, yes?" I gave her a confused look. "Ah, I see you're to the scientific type. Ok. Well, those needles I stabbed into your arms and legs and torso pumped my special formula into you. Don't think about vomiting it up because it's already coursing through her blood stream. You're probably feeling a bit nauseous right now but that'll go away after the experiment."

"What do you want with me?!" I screamed out, surprised I was already using my voice as if I've had it all along. The elderly lady smirked and began walking away. I reached up and grabbed at the bars, closing me in and began shaking violently with my body to try to break them but that wasn't happening as I gave myself slight whiplash and I slouched backwards, wincing at the slight pain in my neck.

But it was like in a flash of lightning when the top to my cage flipped off and two sets of hands grabbed either one of my arms, dragging me upwards. I thrashed and kicked as I began screaming, straining my voice to its limit. I kept screaming as I tried to grip the ground with my feet but these two men were abnormally tall. The more I glanced at them, the more I thought of Hagrid from those darn Harry Potter movies. I wretched around with my shoulders and finally, one of the giants tugged hard and a loud pop echoed from my shoulder, stopping my scream short and causing me to gasp in pain.

I was lifted higher in the air before I was slammed onto a table, strapped down by leather straps. I tried to pull free as they strapped me down but with my now lame shoulder, I wasn't too strong. I grunted when the strap they put over my torso dug into me and squeezed against my aching stomach. I felt the beginning feeling of the vomit seep up my throat and I tried to keep it back but I could almost taste the vile on the back of my tongue. "I think she's going to vomit," one of the giants said and they both stood back as my stomach pushed and the nasty, vile liquid shot from my mouth. I began crying as some of it landed back onto me and that just made me want to vomit even more. I titled my head to the side as tears kept streaming my face. "Ok. Now the brackets."

I looked over as the giants pulled out some metal brackets and slapped them over my body, pinning me completely to the table. They put one over my face with only holes for my mouth and eyes. The moment it was on, I started to feel claustrophobic. I wiggled my body but it was like trying to move concrete. I started to hyperventilate as my eyes tried to look around me but I couldn't see anything. I heard slight clanking noises but couldn't hear anything. "Ok, the boss is in place. Begin the transfusion," I heard someone say before I saw a face hover over mine. It was Ritsuko's and she had an evil smirk on her face. I glared up at her but she moved away from my vision as I heard some humming before I felt something cold work its way up my stomach but the cold feeling didn't last long before it turned into a searing pain. I started to scream as I tried to move away but I already knew I was doomed.

…::::…

"Ok, Koenma said this was the place it was at," Yusuke stated. Kurama still looked blank but he had an edgy feeling to his stance. Yusuke picked up on it instantly so he tried not to speak directly to him, in case he'd prematurely snap. "I think we should go for a surprise attack. I think Hiei should go in first, stealthily, and let us know what we're up against." Hiei nodded and vanished as Yusuke looked at Kurama once more who's face began to show a slight emotion called anger. He could tell Kurama was forcing to keep it hidden but it wouldn't be long before it snapped.

"_Get in here, detective_," Hiei said telepathically to Yusuke and Yusuke nodded, heading into the doorway as well, followed by Kurama and Kuwabara but all three stopped dead in their tracks, beside Hiei at the scene. There were bolts of electricity shooting across the room as scientists stood by with clipboards, staring at the scene as well. Yusuke noticed Ritsuko by one of the large human size chambers that the electricity was connecting to and he wanted to rush after her but he didn't know anything about the electricity. "This place wasn't guarded at all," Hiei mumbled and Yusuke nodded.

"Intruders!" one of the scientists yelled and Hiei was quick to glide over with his katana out and work on the scientists while Ritsuko looked over, shocked before two large beefy looking guys came rushing out with metal helmets on their head. They looked like the younger Toguro brother at max power, Yusuke had to admit but they had large heads to match their large bodies. They were symmetrical unlike Toguro. Kurama quickly released his whip and rushed at one as Kuwabara assisted Yusuke with the other. Kuwabara and Yusuke had gotten accustomed to fighting together lately. It was odd to stare at as they fought together in perfect harmony as their punches slammed into the giant's stomach and legs, bringing him to his knees as Yusuke brought his leg up in a roundhouse kick, knocking the helmet off as Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword and sliced through the giant's neck like butter; the head teetered off and rolled away as the body fell into a slump.

Kurama was busy with his giant, driven by rage as his whip slashed the giant's torso over and over again before Kurama jumped up and landed rapid punches on the giant's chest before swinging his leg up, causing the giant to fell to his side where Hiei joined in and stabbed his already bloody katana in the giant's jugular. Kurama looked at the chambers as Ritsuko narrowed her eyes at the four boys but then a loud ringing echoed around them all before the electricity shot off and the chambers glowed red hot.

"You're too late, boys!" Ritsuko screamed as the chambers imploded. One revealed a bandaged up Ardelia while the other one revealed a haggard old lady that Kurama saw real familiar. "This was my master, the banshee that was attacking Ardelia to distract her," Ritsuko stated, chuckling. "It's amazing how different the resemblance is, isn't it? My master was a powerful banshee who could manifest into a human form. She's lived for over a thousand years." Kurama narrowed his eyes. That wasn't right. Banshees had the shortest life span of all yokai. They only lived a life span of twenty years, maximum.

Ardelia sat up, pushing the leather straps away from her and slumping off the table with rasp coughs. Ritsuko ran over and knelt beside her, confusing the boys. Ritsuko glared over at them as she helped Ardelia stand, who leaned against the table. Ardelia smiled and put a hand on Ritsuko's chest. "You see, I was a very smart banshee," Ardelia stated and Kurama's eyes narrowed to slits. That wasn't Ardelia. Something in the machine switched souls. "I found a way long ago to switch souls in two people's body. It wasn't hard when I found out electricity was the key and if I had enough of it, it could create some kind of portal for the souls to freely fly and I could manipulate my soul to fly over, shoving the other in the other body," Ardelia stated. Kurama's body began shaking. He couldn't attack Ardelia because he could find a way to reverse it and if he killed her body, she wouldn't be able to return.

The old lady coughed and turned, falling roughly off the table. "Pathetic, right? Bodies can be so weak but with this new body that's siren, I'm guaranteed to not age as fast as I used to. Sirens are known for their longevity, you see," Ardelia stated, pushing her hands down her sides and sighing. "It feels good to be young again." Ritsuko smiled.

"You better reverse this, old hag or you'll suffer a worse death than old age," Yusuke threatened and Ardelia laughed. Kurama wasn't sure on calling her Ardelia but if the name fit the face, he had to. It wasn't Ardelia, he kept telling himself.

Meanwhile, the old hag was beginning to stand, shakily, as her hands gripped the table for support. She felt old and useless. I had a hard time realizing this body. It didn't feel the same. I had a hard time moving it. I looked over and saw the boys, staring over at something. I slowly moved around and almost fell back down when I saw my body smirking over at the boys, standing next to Ritsuko. I lifted my hands and saw wrinkles that shouldn't be there. I reached up and felt the old wrinkled face, which caused tears to light up in my eyes.

"You monster!" I screeched out but I clutched at my throat. That was totally not by voice. It sounded like…a banshee's. The others looked over as I stood, glaring at…myself. "What did you do to me?" I asked. Again it had a screeching tone to it. The unfamiliar me smiled.

"You're the only one who's survived the transfusion. No matter, I can kill you in a matter of seconds," my body spoke. I figured it was the old lady I am now in. "That body is useless and very slow." The stranger began walking toward me and I glared at her, taking deep breaths as I waited. I glanced over at Kurama who was staring at me, shocked. I frowned over at him and wanted to so badly to run over to him but he'd probably reject me. I was an old hag now.

The real old lady took a quick step before upper cutting me. I groaned and fell backwards, earning a loud smack from my back followed swiftly by a loud pop. It hurt so badly. I moaned in pain as I felt my body not responding as I tried to make myself get up. "So useless," the old lady stated. I looked up at her and glared at her. I pushed my hands against the ground and lifted my body up, despite the pain shooting through my back and hips. I now had the utmost respect for the elderly and I haven't even been in this strange body for very long. I looked over at the boys and saw Yusuke pointed his spiritual finger at Ritsuko, who was glaring at him.

"If you think that's going to hit me when it hasn't so many other times, you're even more stupid than I thought," Ritsuko stated, smirking. Yusuke smirked and shot it and I watched as he ran along with it, meeting Ritsuko with his fist raised high as he was joined by Kuwabara and Hiei. Kurama kept staring over at me, confused and conflicted. I looked back up at the face of Ardelia, I guess and realized the old hag had grabbed the scalpel from the medical table beside the chambers. She was holding up, threateningly, and went to stab it downward but a thorny whip shot out, wrapping around her wrist. Ardelia screamed out and I shoved away as her blood squirted everywhere. I started to whimper slightly as it finally hit me. I was probably going to die soon. There's no way this body has much time anymore and as I watched Ardelia rip the whip from her wrist, I realized I won't have a body to go back to if Kurama's forced to destroy it.

"Onna." I looked up to see Hiei hovering over me. I looked over at Ritsuko and saw that Yusuke and Kuwabara were taking care of her, real well. It seemed she had gotten weaker since our last brawl.

"What do you want, Hiei?" I asked, sighing. I felt so old. I could hear it in my voice. I could feel it in my limbs.

"Being old doesn't make you weak. Believing you are weak, makes you weak," Hiei stated as he reached down, grasping my arms to hoist me up, roughly. I looked over at him, shocked as he glared up at me. "I'm not going to watch you accept death and risk hurting the fox. At least die honorably, baka." Hiei began walking away, toward the fight with Ritsuko and I watched him before looking over at Kurama, who had begun fending off Ardelia, blocking her attacks. I sucked in some air and pushed away from the table, forcing myself to walk. I tried to put in my head I was myself and I was young, vibrant, and strong.

"Ardelia!" I looked over and saw Natsumi standing at the door, holding a wrapped up package. "Your mother said you'd need this." Natsumi, with amazing strength, arched back and tossed the wrapped up package toward me. The blanket fell off and I realized it was my scepter. I reached up and grabbed it, twirling it around and crouching low. I felt the binding and it instantly latched onto me as if it knew what I had to do. Ardelia shoved Kurama away and looked over at me, shocked.

"How is that even possible?" she screamed. I glanced over at where Natsumi was but she wasn't there anymore. I pushed that aside for a later subject as I pushed my scepter to my back as I pushed my palm out toward Ardelia. "You're joking right? There's no way that scepter would work for you. Your body isn't right."

"One thing I've come to learn that what makes you, you is not what's on the outside but what's on the inside," I stated. Ardelia yelled out as she rushed toward me. I swung my scepter up, blocking her lashing out attack and stabbed the bottom of my scepter into her stomach rapidly before swinging my body around, slamming the orb into her side, which imploded in a burst of lightning that surrounded her. I swung it around my shoulders before slamming it into Ardelia's face. If I was going to die, I'm taking my body with me. There's no way it was walking around with me.

I clasped my hands together with my scepter in between and began spinning it in a circle. "Oh great mother, hear my wishes and grant me strong energy to defeat thine enemy!" I stated before stabbing the bottom of my scepter to the ground. An erupt of lightning and water shot up and enveloped Ardelia and I.

"Ardelia!" Kurama yelled out, not believing it. The water and lightning engulfed both the women. Yusuke finally slammed the final blow into Ritsuko's chest, stopping her heart instantly, and turned to Kurama's yell. He looked over to see a huge circular wave of lightning and water with two dark shadows inside. Kuwabara stood beside him, staring at the scene as well.

"Is Ardelia in there?" Kuwabara asked, lowly. Yusuke nodded. He figured as much. Who else would be in there? "What do you suppose we do?"

"I guess, wait," Yusuke stated, looking over at Kurama who was staring at the scene in fright. It was an amazing scene of power and manipulation. The water would curl at the top as the lightning shot between the waves. It was real amazing to watch and it captivated them all. But they all knew something was going to happen and it was either going to be really good or horrifically bad.


	24. Chapter 24

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **24**

* * *

Kurama didn't know what to think as he stared at the water and lightning vortex around Ardelia and her stolen body. When a scream sounded from the vortex, Kurama jumped slightly, hoping it wasn't the real Ardelia but he didn't have much time to ponder it as both the figures flew backwards and each of them slammed into something. The one that flew by Kurama slammed hard into the wall with massive head and back injuries and slumped to the ground. The one that flew the other way slammed into one of the chambers, probably earning some major spinal injuries and head injuries as well. Kurama looked behind him and saw that it was Ardelia's body and it wasn't looking too good. Her head was bleeding and her mouth was wide one, showing a broken jaw and she was slumped, awkwardly over. Kurama went to walk toward it but changed his mind and headed toward the other body.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei all watched Kurama remove the debris from the old lady's body and saw that she was bleeding from the head as well and her extremities were in awkward positions. Kurama knelt beside her and frowned. He wasn't sure on which was which but if either of them were alive, he'd be shocked. Kurama reached out and stroked the elderly face before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Ardelia, if you're in there, show me some sort of sign," Kurama whispered. He didn't want to be affectionate to the wrong body.

"That god damn bitch!" Kurama looked over to see Ardelia's body standing, hunched over from the broken back, as her eyes flared evilly at the elderly body. Kurama stood in front of it, protectively as the banshee lady pushed her hair back and wiped the blood from her face before forcing her body to snap back straight with a sickening crack before she spit out a couple teeth. "She's so naïve for thinking she can destroy me of all people. I'm a banshee. I can't be killed by a measly sorcery act. The only thing that can kill me is the voice of a siren and now I have that so that bitch can't do anything to me!" Kurama glared at her and went to grab his rose whip but a hand pushed against his thigh and he looked over to see the elderly body staring up at him. He recognized the soft brown eyes instantly as they stared at him, lovingly.

I had been awake the whole time but it was hard to force my eyes open. I knew I could destroy the banshee lady but I had to sacrifice myself in the process. I knew spells that could cast out souls but my father had told me once that it forced the souls of the opponent and the spell caster out as well so it was a spell for circumstances like these, where I had to save my friends. I kept staring at Kurama before I forced myself to stand, moaning in pain as my back ached. "Ardelia, don't," Kurama mumbled. I shoved him away slightly, glaring at him.

"I have to do this, Kurama," I mumbled. Kurama's face went stoic as I pushed myself to my knees and took a deep breath as my body stood, staring at me as if I had just popped a fourth eye from my torso and it was singing. I took a deep breath as I pushed myself to standing, glancing down at Kurama who stared down at me, sadly. "Before I do this, Kurama," I started as I reached my hand out, summoning my scepter, which was lying a good distance away. I looked over at Kurama and sighed. "I know this isn't my face and it'll be hard to hear this from someone who doesn't look like me but I want you to know that I…" Kurama surprised me by leaning down to press his lips against mine. I almost started crying as I pressed my hand against his arm, wanting to so badly to not do this but I had to. Kurama pulled away and smiled.

"Tell me after." I frowned as he stepped back. I took a deep breath in to muster up some courage as I walked forward, facing my body that glared hauntingly at me. The banshee chick was so naïve. She thought she was indestructible but it was my body and I can destroy it. I pushed the bottom of my staff to the ground and instantly, the air around the room darkened as I took a deep breath in.

"Oh great mother, grant me strength. Evil souls are among us and as gratitude, I send you mine to do with what you want as long as you cast this evil spirit to the dark depths of hell!" I spoke. My voice kept getting louder as a black mist started to swarm around our feet, up to our ankles. My body tried to move but it couldn't as grotesque hands grasped up her legs. A loud shrieking noise echoed and I kept still as I felt the hands reaching up my legs as well. "Oh great mother, take this spirit and torture it and make it succumb to the pain it has caused me and my friends! Grant me peace for my sacrifice and let me soar as you destroy this monster." It seemed so natural to say these words and as my body began shaking uncontrollably, I noticed Kurama closing his eyes in my direction. I frowned as tears collected in my eyes.

"No!" my body screamed as a dark soul ripped away from it with the sound of tearing flesh and the hands grasped the soul like it was gold and tore it to shreds before pulling it down into the ground. I tilted my scepter toward me and kissed the orb that began to fade as the hands stroked my lower torso, gently and lovingly. I took a deep breath in and allowed the sacrifice to happen. It was what was meant to be. I stopped that evil banshee, forever protecting future sirens and my friends. I tilted my head in the direction of Kurama and opened my eyes, watching him. His eyes were open now and bearing into mine. Tears fell down my cheeks as I kept my eyes on him as my soul was lifted, gently, out of my body and the elderly body crumpled to the ground.

…::::…

Kurama took a ragged, sharp breath in as the body Ardelia's soul was in crumpled to the ground and the black mist vaporized away. His body shook as uncanny emotions raced up his back and to his mind that became fuzzy. His vision blurred as tears collected in his eyes but he couldn't force himself to move as he stood there. The tears never fell as he forced them back, keeping his expression blank. Ardelia wouldn't want him crying.

"Kurama…" It was Yusuke. Yusuke lifted his hand and gently placed it on his friend's shoulder. Kurama didn't budge so Yusuke twisted Kurama around and did the only thing he could think. He hugged the guy. Kurama's body was stiff in his arms as Kuwabara headed over and wrapped his arms around Kurama as well, tilting his head down. It felt needed at this moment. Yusuke knew that he'd be in the same situation if that had been Keiko or his mother.

"We should leave," Hiei stated, glancing around. The machines had been blinking numbers and he figured the banshee had rigged the building to explode if plans didn't go planned. Yusuke looked over at him and nodded, pushing his hand against Kurama's back to lead him away. Kuwabara looked over and saw the two bodies. Hiei exited first as the building vibrated. Kurama looked over at the bodies and frowned. He didn't want the building to explode with Ardelia's body still inside of it but when he went to move toward the body, he noticed Kuwabara had already walked toward the two bodies. He grabbed Ardelia's real body and slung it over his shoulder as he grabbed the shirt of the elderly body, dragging it out. Kurama forced himself to exit, along with Yusuke as Kuwabara lugged the bodies behind him.

A portal was waiting for them so they all hurried inside as the building began to collapse with a loud explosion. When the entered Koenma's office, Koenma had a grin but when he saw the grim faces and Ardelia's limp body over Kuwabara's should and him dragging another, his grin faded to disbelief. "What…happened?" he asked, staring at all the faces. His eyes landed on Kurama's heartbroken gaze and he felt a slight jab of pain in his chest.

"Ardelia sacrificed herself to destroy the one behind the plan. It turns out it was that banshee that kept attacking her," Yusuke stated, grimly as he kept a comforting hand on Kurama's shoulder.

"I didn't know which body to bring back figuring in her last moments she was in this body," Kuwabara stated, motioning to the elderly one. Koenma was confused. What'd be mean by that? "The banshee transferred the souls so it would make Ardelia weaker," Kuwabara answered. Yusuke nodded.

"The onna did it to protect future sirens," Hiei stated, having read her last thoughts out of courtesy. He planned on relaying them to Kurama later since it'll be a peace for the fox. Koenma frowned and ran a hand over his face.

"This isn't good," Koenma stated and sighed. "Send them in," Koenma stated, pushing the intercom button and the doors opened, revealing Botan, Natsumi, Ardelia's father, and a very beautiful woman who was wearing a very revealing outfit. She had long black, blue hair that flowed like water down her back and pale skin with a pair of brightly colored eyes. She had a smile on her face but then she clued one and two together and her face dropped.

"My baby!" she screamed rushing to the limp Ardelia's body as Kuwabara gently set her down on the couch. "What happened? You said your detectives had it covered, Koenma and they bring my daughter back dead!" All four boys looked over at her shocked and Kurama narrowed his eyes, focusing in on the woman's face. It did look somewhat familiar but the hair was identical to Ardelia's, as well as the body type. "Yeah, she's my daughter. I am Jessibelle, high chief of the siren clan," the woman stated. "You four will pay for letting her die."

"She sacrificed herself," Kurama stated, earning all eyes on him. "She wanted to protect future born sirens from that banshee. She had no other choice since the banshee took her body, along with her siren voice. She had no…other…choice." His voice dragged out as that familiar pain stabbed at his chest. Jessibelle watched him, sadly. She could tell he was hurting.

"My dear son," she stated, walking toward him and reaching up to stroke his face. Kurama tilted his head away slightly, not wanting to feel hands on his face. "She didn't sacrifice herself for future sirens. She sacrificed herself for you," Jessibelle stated, feeling the amazing aura around the man. It wasn't hard for her, being a siren and all, to feel the heavy loving feeling the boy radiated towards her daughter. It almost overwhelmed her. "Koenma, I suspect a big ritual in my daughter's name. If I can't hold her alive in my arms then I will at least arrange a beautiful ceremony for her." Koenma nodded, getting on the arrangements right away. "You are all honorably wanted there. My daughter would've wanted you there and you shall be," Jessibelle stated, staring more at Kurama than anyone else. "Hirachi, please take me somewhere where I can feel my daughter's vibrations," Jessibelle stated, almost causing Kuwabara to chuckle. That sounded like eighties hippy to him. Hirachi nodded, not being able to look at his dead daughter's body. It was too much for him to bear. Natsumi had a comforting hand around his shoulders and that was enough for him.

Jessibelle, Hirachi, and Natsumi walked out as Botan gave a sad look over in Kurama's direction before following after them. "Can I have a portal back home?" Kurama asked. Koenma nodded and summoned it. Kurama walked through it not bothering to say anything as he walked into the living room and stared around. Ardelia never got to live here like she was planned to. She was mostly at Genkai's palace. It would've been nice to have felt her here and to feel her presence. Kurama walked up to his bedroom and opened the door, shutting it behind him as he headed to his bed to sit on the edge and lace his fingers together and stare down at the floor…

* * *

**Author:** ok, please don't kill me... -hides-


	25. Chapter 25

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **25**

**AuthorNotes:** here you are!! Let's see if you like what I've done! :)

* * *

The ceremony was brilliantly beautiful. It was decorated in an astray of colors. It was held at Ardelia's old house that had burnt down due to her using her premature scepter that refused to bond with her and underneath her favorite tree. She would be buried in a handcrafted casket made by the clan members of Jessibelle's clan. It took forever to convince Jessibelle that Ardelia would rather be buried under her favorite tree. Koenma got to work on the license for harboring a dead body in the backyard of the renovating house that Hirachi was going to surprise Ardelia with but as he stared through his house and to the crew setting up the funeral's last touches, clad in a black suit with tears collecting in his eyes, he couldn't believe he would never be able to tell his daughter that they were getting their old house back.

He had the epiphany the day she didn't want to move so far away from her school and from her friends. He figured if he couldn't find a house within distance, he'd collect the insurance money he earned from the fire and use it to rebuild the house back to its prime. He knew it'd cost more in remodeling than rebuilding it but it was a sacrifice he wanted to make for Ardelia, but now he wouldn't be able to tie a huge bow on the front door and surprise her.

"Mr. Quintus?" Hirachi looked over to see Ardelia's friends heading over. Yusuke Urameshi had made sure the group was early so they could pay their own respectful condolences to the father. Yusuke's arm was wrapped around Keiko's waist who was dressed beautifully in a black, knee length dress with black flats. Yusuke was wearing a nice set of black slacks and a white button up shirt under his black blazer. Kuwabara was behind him wearing a black jumper suit with Yukina beside him who was wearing a beautiful long black dress that had long sleeves and a deep, low neck. She had to wipe away tears from her eyes to keep them from falling, in case humans were around and saw gems falling from her eyes. Hiei was adjacent to Yukina wearing his usual black cloak with his usual blank expression. Kurama was nowhere to be seen. "We wanted to make sure we were here early," Yusuke stated, holding out his hand. "I'm so sorry for your loss." Hirachi sucked in his bottom lip and grabbed Yusuke's hand before pulling him into a hug.

"You guys were her best friends, I'd like to believe," Hirachi sobbed. "She'd be so h-happy that you came." Yusuke forced a small smile as Hirachi glanced around before wiping his eyes and clearing his throat. "Where's Shuichi? Is he not coming?" Yusuke frowned. He had no idea where Kurama was. He had knocked on his bedroom door but received no comment or voice so he figured Kurama was going to meet up with them later.

"He has something to do before heading over here," Yusuke stated. Hirachi nodded and motioned for them to head on through the house and to the backyard. Yusuke led Keiko through who squeezed his arm tighter as she saw the funeral starting to become completely finished. The casket had come out beautiful. It was a dark wooden color with a darker finish on it. It had golden trimming with golden enchantments along the top and sides. It had a large bunch of white lilies on top tied with a black ribbon and a framed picture of her was beside it; it looked like a school picture.

The tree casted shadows on the whole funeral and as the group took seats in the front row on the left, some red birds fluttered around the casket, creating a harmonizing effect over the whole thing. Yusuke sighed and laced his fingers with Keiko as more guests appeared. Most of them were teachers from the school and neighbors and Yusuke noticed some of the clan members from Jessibelle's tribe. He recognized them by the robes they were wearing. They were all black but each had a single design of color along the hem of the bottom.

And then Jessibelle came in wearing a beautifully created black gown that flowed like a wedding dress and had a veil that covered her face. She walked in with Hirachi, who had his head down and they took their seats in the front row on the right. Yusuke glanced back, wondering where Kurama was. The ceremony was about to start. The priest walked in the same time Koenma made it, in his adult form and wearing a black hikama set, taking his seat behind Yusuke and frowning. "Where's Botan?" Yusuke whispered. Koenma shrugged and Yusuke sighed, watching the priest. The priest walked to the front and stood beside the casket, holding a black bible. Hirachi looked over at Yusuke and Yusuke immediately shrugged. So the priest went on…

Meanwhile, Kurama was standing at the cliff side behind the boys' house, wearing a pair of black slacks and a black silk shirt. He had talked the others out of cremating Ardelia's body. Jessibelle wanted her daughter's body cremated and thrown in the creek beside her clan's residence. Kurama strongly argued it, resulting in the ending effect of burying Ardelia's body, full and intact. Kurama didn't want to go to the funeral because it would be admitting she was dead. He didn't want that. He didn't want to believe she was dead. He wanted to believe that she was still out there, striving to come back and looking for him. He knew it was pathetic but he wanted to hold onto that feeling.

Kurama sighed and looked to the skies, looking for something but when he saw a flicker of something, he gained some hope as that something flew down toward him. It was Botan. She was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a nice black shirt as she hovered before Kurama with a grim expression. "Kurama, I can't say I have found her soul. It seems to be lost, which is for good reason. She's probably in a different country and I'd like to go see the ceremony before I continue this anymore," Botan stated, frowning as Kurama's eyes hardened as his jaw locked.

"Ok. Thank you for your services, Botan. Enjoy the ceremony," Kurama stated, turning his head away. Botan frowned and went to reach out but thought against it.

"You should come, Kurama. Ardelia would've wanted you there," Botan stated. Kurama didn't say anything as Botan sighed and flew off in the direction of the ceremony. Kurama took a deep breath and headed toward the boys' house. He didn't know what he'd do but he knew he didn't want to go to the ceremony of the woman he loved. He headed upstairs and toward his bedroom where he shut and locked the door behind him and sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at his hands. He had never told her he loved her.

That thought brought a set of unshed tears to his eyes and he quickly pushed his hand against his eyes, trying hard not to cry. Ardelia wouldn't want him to cry about her. He couldn't cry. But his heart seemed to want the release as his hand got drenched in his warm tears and some managed to seep down his cheeks. He couldn't stop himself from sobbing as his body seemed to weaken even more.

He had never told her he loved her…

Back at the ceremony, things seemed to take a plunge. Although Keiko had never really truly met Ardelia, she heard a lot about her through Yusuke and Yukina. And being a sentimental person, Keiko had her head buried in Yusuke's chest as she pushed Kleenexes against her face. Yukina had to leave so Kuwabara led her out; everyone on the left side knew why but some of the human visitors seemed to whisper about it. Yusuke didn't care as he comforted Keiko, frowning as the priest closed Ardelia's casket, which Yusuke couldn't look at. Some workers came in and the casket began lowering in the ground.

Hirachi couldn't contain his whimpering as he watched his daughter's body be lowered into the ground. It seemed unreal to him as the workers began burying the body and the visitors walked up to him to send more condolences and take their leave to the inside of the unfinished house for the free food and refreshments. Hirachi stayed at his seat as Jessibelle did a prayer for her daughter and headed out with the rest of her clan members. Yusuke looked over at Hirachi and sighed. The old man seemed so broken. Yusuke glanced behind him and saw that Hiei was nowhere to be seen, as well. "Where'd Hiei go?" Yusuke asked Koenma who sighed.

"Do you really not know, Yusuke? Where do you think Kurama is?" Koenma stated. Yusuke made a face as Koenma made a weird expression. "Kurama loved Ardelia. Do you really think he could come to this ceremony with some sense in him? Imagine if it weren't Keiko." Yusuke frowned. Koenma stood and place a hand on Yusuke's shoulder before heading over to Hirachi to pay his condolences.

"It was your entire fault," Hirachi stated. Koenma gasped, taking a step back. "If you hadn't of taken her away from me and shielded her in a dojo, she wouldn't be dead right now. I don't want your condolences. Get your portion of the free food and get out." Koenma made a blank expression and behind heading off the property. Yusuke frowned as he stroked Keiko's head.

"Keiko, we should get going. I want to make sure Kurama's alright," Yusuke whispered. Keiko nodded and quickly wiped her eyes before standing up with Yusuke. "My condolences, Mr. Quintus. I'm sorry Shuichi didn't make it but… I have a feeling he can't part with the idea she's…" Yusuke didn't say it. No one needed to say it. Hirachi looked up at him and nodded.

"Thank you, Yusuke. Tell Shuichi he's welcome around here."

"Will do, sir," Yusuke stated and headed out with Keiko. The two headed through the refreshments area just when Botan headed into the house, sighing. "Botan, where were you?" Yusuke asked as Keiko excused herself to grab a cup of water.

"I was doing something for Kurama," Botan stated, sighing and looked behind his shoulder. "It took me longer than I thought." Yusuke sighed.

"What'd he make you do?"

"He wanted me to find Ardelia's soul and bring her to him. I guess he has some unfinished business with her," Botan stated, shrugging. "He wouldn't get into details about it."

"Did you find her?" Keiko asked, coming back into the picture with her bloodshot eyes. Botan shook her head.

"I haven't found her soul yet. It's either lost or it slipped somewhere beyond my jurisdiction," Botan stated. "Where's Koenma? He might have some answers."

"He left," Yusuke answered. "He'd probably at his office already." Botan nodded. "They just placed Ardelia's body underground and now it's the mourning stage. I'm taking Keiko home and heading to the house to see if I can comfort Kurama any." Botan frowned.

"I don't think any comforting will help Kurama at this point. He's practically dead too," Botan stated. "You should've seen him." Yusuke took a deep breath in before running a hand through his hair.

"I'll figure something out. I can't have Kurama be depressed all the time. It wouldn't be good for someone like him," Yusuke stated. Botan nodded and finally, Yusuke said farewell to Botan and headed out to take Keiko home.

…::::…

"Do you know why you are here, child?" a heavenly voice stated. The scene was bright and with a big white glow to it. It would hurt any normal set of eyes. The room was clad in complete white décor with large pillars and white linoleum flooring leading to a large white throne where a beautiful, faceless woman sat. Her face was so bright in light that it was unable to be seen. She was clad in a white gown that had diamonds weaved within the fabric.

"Not exactly."

"I have brought you here because you made the ultimate deed of sacrificing yourself for love. And that my dear, is my specialty." The woman stood from her throne and walked down the aisle way. "Not many can perform that ritual with success and when they do, it's for some beneficial act. But you, my child, did it to protect your loved ones and that is the greatest deed a living being can perform." She reached out her arms and a figure began forming.

I raised my head toward the beautiful maiden's face, confused. What was she talking about? I knew about the ritual and loved ones but why was I here? I thought I'd be thrown through judgment and sent onto the other world. But the woman seemed to have a different aspect. "I am the great mother and on my mark alone, I give you two choices, my child," the woman stated. I narrowed my eyes. "You can either return back to Earth with a new body and new memories and a new life…" I didn't like that option. I'd have to find Kurama and start over.

"_Or_ you can return to your old life in the current state you were in when your body died and prove yourself in strength, will, and love," the woman stated. I remembered the pain I was in, in that elderly body but I had no idea what my body's pain was like. It could be immense or I could be going through embalming right now. I was so conflicted. What if I chose the latter option and end up dying from blood loss or I was going through an autopsy? What if I chose the first option and don't even remember Kurama, my love? I was so confused. But I think I knew which option I wanted…


	26. Chapter 26

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **26**

**AuthorNotes:** ok so I have received multiple death threats.... LOL jk. Anyways, it's nice to see you guys like my story xD although I'm incredibly mean to my characters. Ah well. Who doesn't like drama in stories? Hehe. Anyways, four more chapters to go and I'm so stoked since I get to publish my newest Hiei story I've been conjuring up. For a sneak peek, it's called "No Time to Look Back". I've been working on three stories and this one's totally ready to be published, I think. If it's not by the time this story's complete then I have another that's borderline ready to pubilsh. We'll see. Either way, it's a Hiei story! So enjoy your Kurama fever for now because there won't be much Kurama love for a while after this story ends. Please enjoy!

* * *

When Yusuke got home, he first went to fetch some water. It was a pretty hot day. He downed in a gulp and tossed the bottle in the recycling before heading up the stairs. He hesitated at Kurama's door but decided to change first. He headed toward his bedroom and changed out of his funeral clothes, tossing them aside, and donning on a pair of khaki shorts and a white tank. He was real hot still. He wondered if he should take a shower first before confronting Kurama about his emotions. Yusuke waved his hand at the bathroom and headed out of his bedroom and toward Kurama's. The door was sealed tight, which was odd. Unless Kurama was sleeping, it was almost always open.

Yusuke reached up and lightly knocked, pushing his ear close to the door. He didn't hear anything so he reached down, turning the knob and smiling when it didn't stop. He pushed the door open and peered inside. The room was still its bright self but Kurama was sitting on his bed with a dead look on his face; he didn't even glance up at Yusuke when he had entered. Yusuke shut the door behind him and sighed. "Kurama," he began. He didn't know exactly what to say to the guy. He's never truly been in this situation. No one _that_ close to him has died yet. He will one day when and if he outlives Keiko. But presently, he hasn't felt that loss. He walked to the bed and sat beside his friend, sighing and lacing his hands in front of him. "I'm not going to preach to you about understanding how you're feeling right now because I don't know. I can say that I can relate to your feeling of not wanting to believe what's real is real," Yusuke began. Kurama's head turned away from him and Yusuke glanced over at him.

"But what I will preach about is that you made her the happiest she's ever been," Yusuke admitted, glancing over at Kurama to see his reaction before continuing. "I remember when she first started hanging out with us, she was real miserable about her life. But when that incident with Akita happened, it seemed to blossom her finally. She was more talkative… Uh, in her own way of course." Yusuke couldn't help but grin at that comment. "I know I, and the others didn't know her as affectionately and deeply as you did but I'd like to say she was a very dear and close friend in the end."

"What I don't understand," Kurama mumbled. "Is that why did she sacrifice herself for something so…"

"Naïve?" Yusuke asked. Kurama looked over at him, confused. "Not everyone can evaluate every tidbit like you can, Kurama. Ardelia was acting purely out of her affection for you, and the others. She wanted to make sure, and to preserve our safety from her taken over body. I'd do the same to keep you all protected. It's something I wouldn't even think about." Kurama sighed and straightened his back before tilting his head upwards as tears collected in his eyes. Yusuke never would've thought he'd see Kurama cry in his lifetime. And watching his eyes collect with heartbroken tears made Yusuke wish he never did…

Meanwhile, Hiei was resting up in the tree above Ardelia's grave that had just finished being packed hard with her headstone resting where her head would be. Hiei's eyes were narrowed as he stared at the fresh patch of dirt. Her father had just left to the hotel so Hiei quickly hopped to the ground before facing the grave and reading the headstone.

**Ardelia Quintus**

_November 24__th__, 1986 – May 7__th__, 2004_

"Although she may be dead, she will live on through our hearts forever."

Hiei glanced to his right when he saw something move but saw that it was just a car so he averted his eyes back to the burial. His hands dug into his pockets as he straightened his back to turn his stare into a glare. He couldn't help but feel the slightest tad of guilt. She was dead because he had encouraged her to at least die honorably, which she did. She died to protect her friends, even though that in itself was idiotic to Hiei. Hiei could've killed the banshee in Ardelia's body with a single flick but then again, Ardelia would only have a couple more years of living before she croaked.

"You really are the dumbest onna," Hiei mumbled before turning to walk away but a large gust of wind blew up his back, causing him to skip a few steps and almost stumble forward if he hadn't of turned around and glared, flicking his eyes around to see who had done that but then he realized that he was beside a burial and Koenma's little grim reaper hadn't found Ardelia's soul yet. Hiei relaxed and stared at the burial for a bit longer to see if he could notice any paranormal movement but when he didn't, he turned and vanished away with a lasting shadow.

Miles away from the burial, in Genkai's dojo, Yukina couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face and she kept collecting the gems and putting them in a box as Kuwabara tried his hardest to comfort her but he wasn't much help with his own tears falling down his face. "It's going to be okay, Yukina," Kuwabara stated.

"Oh, both of you stop your blubbering," Genkai snapped, setting her tea cup down and glaring at the two. "It's going to create a river soon." Kuwabara looked over at her sharply as Genkai sighed and took another sip of her tea. "I have to admit, it's weird not have the girl around but at least she's far enough away from an idiot like you to be happy now."

"How can you joke about stuff like this?" Kuwabara snapped. "Ardelia's dead and you're not even mourning." Genkai narrowed her eyes at him and stood, heading out of the resting area as Kuwabara continued to comfort Yukina. Genkai headed into the clearing in the middle of her dojo and sighed, leaning against one of the beams.

"That oaf is even dumber than he realizes," Genkai whispered. She truly missed her mute apprentice. Given she wasn't as strong as Yusuke, not even close, but she was a joy to work with because her heart was just about as strong at Yusuke's. Genkai liked working with her; she had character and never talked back. Genkai looked up and sighed, not believing it was true as well.

Eons away, Koenma was in his office, pacing on the top of his desk with his eyes narrowed and pointed straight at the desk. The ceremony was only hours before and still what the father had said was troubling him. If he hadn't of interfered with Ardelia's life and let her stay with her father, would she still be alive? It was hard to imagine her dead since he only known her for a little while and would've like to getting to know her better. He was also pondering something else.

Her soul was lost within the realms somewhere, so says Botan. Botan couldn't' locate it at all. It was like she disappeared all together. Koenma knew of nothing else. He knew sorcerers and sorceresses all went to their great mother, who in fact is real, but that was after being judged by Koenma. Even the evil sorcerer's got punished in the afterlife through Koenma before being given to the great mother who passed her judgment and sent their souls through memory loss and cleansing to be transferred into a new sorcerer or sorceress. But Koenma got first dibs on souls to pass the judicial judgment.

"Koenma, sir." Koenma looked over to see Botan poking her head in. Koenma motioned for her to come in, hoping she'd have better news. Botan headed in and walked to stand before his desk. "I still have no trace on where her soul is. I went back to that warehouse place, like you ordered, and found a slight trail and followed it to the boys' house for a moment but it continued onto her house, which souls usually do since they're attracted to their bodies but a good block and a half away, it seemed to vanish." Koenma took a deep breath in before sitting on his desk, running an exhausted hand over his face.

"This is so irritating," Koenma mumbled. "I wanted to give Ardelia peace and to lay it down gently that she's no longer living before she gets that living complex that souls go through on a regular basis. Goodness, I don't need that." Botan frowned. If souls were passed through judgment with Koenma, who let them down easily that they were dead, the longer they stayed out in the open, the more they seemed to think they were alive and would actually believe they were interacting with people who they believed were actually talking to them. It was a strange process that Koenma liked to call the living complex, much like that phantom limb syndrome (which was when someone loses their limb and believes its there).

"I can try again and see if my radar glitches. I'll go get a new one and see if I can find her," Botan stated. Koenma nodded, waving her off. Botan bowed her head briefly before sauntering out of the office, leaving Koenma to ponder what could be the cause of this…

…::::…

"Now, Ardelia, you know that when you get to your body, you will more than likely be in some sort of phase?" the great mother asked. I nodded, understanding the full consequences. "Ok. I can't help you escape from embalming or an autopsy or a casket that's already underground but I can make sure that you won't ultimately die the moment you're back in your body. Your body took a lot of damage in that fight and it never truly healed figuring it died. I will remove the embalming as a gift to you if you are already in a casket. This process will wear you out so I suggest you stay still and sleep in the casket or wherever you are, if it is safe, so you can rejuvenate." I nodded once more. I didn't know why she was telling me these again. I knew them already. I had made my decision. I'd succumb to all the pain in the world for Kurama, just to be with him again.

"I won't look like a zombie right? With like sunken eyes and green skin?" I asked, out of curiosity. I'd have to stay in hiding until all that was gone and then go see Kurama. I think it'd be a horrible first impression after being dead. The great mother laughed and shook her head.

"No. You'll just look badly wounded is all. Are you ready, my child?" I nodded, taking a deep breath in and clenching my fists. I could almost feel Kurama; it was easier to feel Hiei for some strange reason and I found it very offensive about being called a dumb woman. He'd pay for that. I could feel Yusuke and Kuwabara and Natsumi. It was a wonderful sensation to feel their remorse and to know they missed me even though it's only been a day or whatever. I didn't know how long ago I died. I could feel my dad a lot and was hoping he was healthy as well and not drinking away the pain. I wouldn't be able to live with that.

"Now, you'll have to slowly approach your friends and let them ask any inquiries they want because if you just run up and hug them, they'd more than likely kill you and I can't protect you from that," the great mother stated. I nodded, urging her to continue. "Ok. Brace yourself child." I took another deep breath, tensing as a pressuring feeling started at my chest before an unbearable amount of pain shot up my spine and my head grew fuzzy as I blacked out, moaning in pain…

* * *

(P.S. I do have another Kurama story in my inventory of stories.... hehehehe)


	27. Chapter 27

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **27**

**AuthorNotes:** ok chickies. this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. LOL I'm not saying anything but you'll like it! :D please enjoy!

* * *

The pain that migrated over my entire body was going to make me go insane. I kept breathing heavily as my eyes stayed sealed shut. I ultimately started crying from the pain as my hands finally race down to see what the problem was. I came across warm liquid along my torso and thigh area, causing me to open my eyes and tilt my head upwards, connecting with something above me. "Ouch," I mumbled, looking up but all I could see is darkness. Where in the hell was I?

I felt around, trying to ignore the pain and finally realized I had to be in a casket. I wondered if I was six feet underground or not. I reached up and pushed on the ceiling but screamed out as pain shot through my lower back. I relaxed, whimpering a bit, as the pain in my back eased out a bit. _"This process will wear you out so I suggest you stay still and sleep in the casket or wherever you are, if it is safe, so you can rejuvenate."_ I remembered what the great mother said and got into a comfortable enough position before forcing myself to go to sleep…

…::::…

Kurama woke up drenched in sweat as his eyes looked around, crazily before he sat up and looked around some more, shaking the dream from his reality. He pushed his hand against his forehead and sighed. His dream had felt so real. It had started out with him standing in darkness before a single light flashed down in front of him and a figure formed. It revealed to be Aurelia but her back was to him; she had three tattoos along the top of her neck of Japanese characters; he couldn't read them too well. She was too far away. She was wearing a lilac dress and neon colored butterflies were flying around her. Kurama could hear some indistinctive whispering as her body moved as if she was talking to someone in front of her.

"Ardelia?" he had said and walked forward but when he did, Ardelia moved forward. Kurama stopped and she stopped as well. "Ardelia, please turn around," Kurama asked. Ardelia's body twitched to the right as her head moved slowly to the right so the right side of her face showed. It was really her with her soft brown eyes and angelic soft features. "It is you," Kurama whispered. But in a flash, she was in front of him, facing him and glaring up at him. Half of her face burnt, which was weird, and the wounds from her last battle were still bleeding.

"You left me!" she had screamed and Kurama gasped, his eyes widened. "You left me to burn! I was still alive and you let them embalm me and burry me alive! You never loved me!" She dematerialized so her back was facing him again and the butterflies had begun to fly around her once more. Kurama's heart had begun to race as he stared at her, breathing heavily.

"Ardelia, I'm sorry," Kurama stated. "You seemed dead." She didn't move this time as she moved her arm up, showing her burnt face again, holding up a flower that a butterfly snagged and flew toward Kurama. Kurama looked at it as the butterfly hovered before him with strange inaudible whispers. It dropped the flower and Kurama caught it but it was like it took every breath out of him and he started falling. He tried to reach for ledges but there was nothing until he collapsed hard on the ground. He grunted and looked up to see Ardelia's grave. Ardelia was leaning against the tree with her healthy looking side showing as she narrowed her eyes down onto Kurama.

"Left to rot and die of starvation and dehydration six feet under!" she had stated and then arms raced up to grab Kurama's arms as he screamed out, reaching for Ardelia's fading figure.

Kurama woke up after that and here he was, trying to decipher the meanings. He looked out the window and decided he had to look and to see for himself that Ardelia was dead. He got up and pulled onto his shoes and pulled on a jacket, not caring about leaving in his pajama pants. He had slept shirtless since it had grown hot in his bedroom. Kurama grabbed a flashlight from his closet and made sure it worked before heading out of his bedroom and toward the front door. "Where are you going fox?" Kurama looked over to see Hiei sitting at his windowsill in the living room with his eyes on him.

"I'm going to visit Ardelia's grave," Kurama stated. Hiei narrowed his eyes; Kurama knew Hiei didn't believe him. Why all of a sudden want to visit the burial? Hiei closed his eyes and looked away from Kurama.

"Don't do anything stupid, fox," Hiei stated and Kurama headed out the door. He had to see for himself if Ardelia was dead. He kept repeating that in his mind as he walked through the rainy night. It was weird how it was raining in May but Kurama guessed it was the skies feeling bad for Ardelia's death as well. But what would he do if he dug up her grave and she was dead? It wouldn't change anything. It would make it worse. It made him stop walking as he pondered his reckless decision. It seemed stupid to go dig up a grave to make sure his love was dead. What if the father was there and saw him digging up the grave? It'd be a fight where he'd have to subdue Mr. Quintus and make himself look like a fool.

Kurama almost turned back but when he looked in the direction of Ardelia's house, his mind played tricks on him by showing that dream Ardelia, playing with the butterflies again. Kurama narrowed his eyes and continued walking toward Ardelia's house. He had to see. He could subdue Mr. Quintus and he could live with knowing for sure Ardelia's dead. It'd be like closure since he couldn't even touch her lifeless body or he's get angry, sad, depressed, and irritated that she left him alone. If she was dead, Kurama swore now that he'd return to the Makai, find his worse enemy and pick a fight, purposely losing. He felt so weird without Ardelia; he knew he's only known her for a couple months but it was such a strong feeling.

Kurama stared up at her renovated house that now had walls and no windows and no ceiling. Kurama walked through the door and headed toward the backdoor. He took a deep breath as he saw the beautiful headstone and the flowers planted around her burial and the tree that stood above her grave, as if it was protecting her. Kurama headed out, blinking rapidly as the rain pelted him again. He walked to the burial and took a deep breath in. He headed to the shed out back and opened the doors, grabbing the shovel. He stood above the burial and stared down at the recently packed earth; his heart began beating madly.

He started to dig at the burial with determination. The more he dug, the easier it was to admit this was right. It wasn't like he was going to go necrophilia or anything. He just wanted to make sure Ardelia was dead. It seemed like hours before his shovel slammed against something hard. He froze and then tossed his shovel upward before pushing all the dirt away from the casket, staring down at the beautifully handcrafted casket. He reached to the left and pulled the casket open, hoping.

But what he saw was not what he wanted. He saw her eyes peacefully closed with her head to the side. Her skin looked pale as the rain raced down and wet her cheeks. Kurama bowed his head and his eyes collected tears once more. He pushed his dirty hands against his face before lifting himself out of this hole, sitting and taking a couple deep breaths. He didn't have the heart to burry her up but he knew he had to. He stood and wiped the tears from his face before heading into the house to clear his head for a second.

"Kurama?" Kurama froze as his spine grew cold. He almost didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to see the damaged face of that dream Ardelia. He was almost scared to turn around. But something inside of him made him turn around and stare at the wounded Ardelia who was staring at him in surprise. Kurama's eyes widened when it was just the wounds her body endured in her last battle.

"Ardelia?" Kurama asked. She nodded.

"How'd you know to be here? Did great mother send you an image or something?" she asked. Kurama shook his head. She turned and stared at her dug up grave before looking at Kurama. He wanted to hold her so badly but he was afraid it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Meanwhile, in my point of view, I was so shocked Kurama was here that I had a hard time not rushing to him. I could see the shock written all over his face and as I stood here, in the rain, I began shivering as my teeth chattered. I pushed my hand against my abdominal wound to stop the bleeding but soon, my knees could no longer carry me and I collapsed on the ground, starting to wheeze. I was so weak still. I heard Kurama walking toward me and I kept still; I couldn't act over excited or he might freak out. Like the great mother said, I had to take it slow and let them decide if I was real or not.

"Please do not let this be another dream," I heard him whisper as he knelt in front of me and reached up to touch my forehead. It felt so nice to feel him against my skin. I wanted to hug him but I pushed that back as I waited for him to make the first move. "You're…warm," Kurama whispered before stroking down my face to my neck where he started to breathe heavily. I finally looked up at him and frowned.

"Kurama, I'm real," I whispered. "I'm not fake. I was granted another chance at life by the great mother." My eyes started to glisten and burn as tears fell down my face. I wanted to touch him so badly. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and feel him against me.

"Tell me something only the real Ardelia would know," he mumbled. I almost started hyperventilating. I didn't want to play that game. I just wanted to skip the new introductions and get into kissing and touching and loving him again.

"When you took me the showers at Genkai's, I had forgot a towel and went to grab one and you walked in. It was the first time you saw me naked," I stated, blushing intensely. Kurama blushed as well but in the next second, his lips were pressing against mine. I wrapped my arms around him and gladly kissed back. This was the easy part. I just hoped he would be able to stay like this. He might get a complex and think I'm not there again. I hoped not. That would be devastating.

"I missed you," he whispered, pushing his forehead against mine. I smiled.

"I was only gone for a day, right?" Kurama pulled back and shook his head.

"You were gone for almost two weeks," he answered. "Where were you? Botan tried to find your soul but couldn't and Koenma couldn't trace your trail anywhere." I frowned.

"I was with great mother," I answered. "She explained to me that she couldn't have me continue to Koenma since he'd automatically complete the process of me being dead so she had to interfere to give me the choices." Kurama sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I breathed in his heavily set but a sharp pain shot through my back and torso, causing me to whimper. Kurama pulled back and saw the wounds, remembering them instantly.

"We have to get you to the house for healing," Kurama stated. I nodded. That sounded good. I wanted to see the others anyways, including Hiei. I missed Hiei the most after Kurama. I know it was strange but it was nice having someone to talk to even without my voice. Given, it was nice to speak aloud nowadays. It was a miracle and I loved it. "Come on," Kurama stated, picking me up bridal style and headed through my not so burned down house, which I stared at in amazement. "Yeah, your dad was renovating your house for you instead of finding a new one," Kurama stated. I smiled and looked around at all the new beams that were up. It was nice to be back and I was glad Kurama had the compulsion to dig me out or I'd look like a zombie by all the dirt on me at the time.

"Kurama?" I stated, lying my head on his chest as he carried me toward the boys' house.

"Yeah?" he asked. I sighed and took a deep breath in, loving his earthy scent.

"I love you."

…

"I love you too."


	28. Chapter 28

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **28**

**AuthorNotes:** OMG! Only two more chapters! Well that's not including the Epilogue but still! It's almost the ending and I'm getting more and more excited. The next two chapters won't be so lovey dovey, just as a forewarning. I have to close some chapters, if ya catch my drift. But the Epilogue will more than likely be adorable :) so enjoy, chickies!

* * *

It took a while to get hugs out of everyone and when I did, it wasn't easy to keep the grin off my face despite the pain my body was enduring. Kurama had walked me to the house and walked inside, carrying me and shocking the hell out of Kuwabara who had screamed and fell unconscious, causing me to giggle as I slipped from Kurama's arms to stay on my own. Yusuke was staring at me with his mouth wide open and a spoon hanging out of his mouth as he dropped his plate of food. I could imagine their first thoughts almost. I bet they were thinking "Kurama dug up her grave" or "Holy crap, she was alive" or even "I just lost my last fight with Yusuke and he killed me". I stood quietly, watching Yusuke in case he thought I was an imposter who had managed to take over Kurama who had slipped his hand into mine.

"What the hell, Kurama?!" Yusuke yelled. I blushed, looking up at Kurama who had a small smile on his face. "You leave at midnight and return with an alive Ardelia who's _bleeding_!" I looked down and frowned at my torso wounds. I should really dress them but at the moment I didn't really care. "What…? How…? Did Koenma bring…? I just… I don't know about this!" he finally screamed out and I frowned. He pulled the spoon from his mouth and pointed it at me. "Ok, Ardelia, if that's your real name, you have some s'plaining to do!" I couldn't help but giggle at his Ricky Ricardo impersonation.

"Like I told Kurama, I was brought back to life by the great mother. She thought I did a chivalrous act by sacrificing myself for you guys," I answered.

"Ardelia!" Kuwabara screamed, jumping up from the ground with his spoon in one hand and his empty plate in the other. He had a huge grin that took up most of his face as he looked at me. "I had a feeling you weren't dead!" he screamed, pushing past Yusuke and toward me. I took a hesitant step backwards as Kuwabara enveloped me in his arms. Yusuke gasped, slapping his hands to his head.

"Are you stupid, Kuwabara?! She could be an imposter!" Yusuke hollered. I ignored Yusuke as Kuwabara spun in a circle, hugging me with his large goofy grin.

"I know the real Ardelia when I see one!" Kuwabara screamed once more. It was starting to hurt my ears on how loud he was being but I pushed that aside, as well as my torso pain. "I missed you so much! Yukina misses you. Yusuke cried when you were gone!" Yusuke blushed and glared at him.

"What?! I didn't cry! Kurama was the one blubbering!" Yusuke screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Kurama who looked shocked. I couldn't help but start to laugh as Kuwabara let me down, grinning.

"Even Shorty missed you a little! He moped around a lot more when you were gone!" I winced.

"Kuwabara, please stop yelling," I muttered and he chuckled, nodding and wrapping his arms around me again. I grinned widely, looking over at Kurama who was smiling. His hand had somehow been ripped away from mine in Kuwabara's excessive hugging. "If you keep hugging me like this, I will become dead again and that time, there won't be any coming back," I stated as my torso really started to hurt, especially my diaphragm. Kuwabara let me down and I pushed my hand against the open wound. "I really beat myself up, eh?" I questioned and giggled when Kuwabara began chuckling as Yusuke nodded.

"Come on, Ardelia," Kurama stated. "You need to take a shower because I'm sure those wounds aren't too clean and then I need to bandage that wound." I nodded and allowed Kurama to lead me up the stairs as I looked over at Yusuke, waving slightly as he smiled at me. I wished he would've hugged me. I'm sure he will in due time but I needed it now. Kurama led me to the second door on the right and the moment I walked in, I could tell it was Kurama's bedroom by the smell. It smelt like him everywhere. He led me to the tall dresser and took out a pair of long shorts and a long shirt. "This should keep you warm before we go surprise your father later on, ok?" Kurama stated. I nodded, holding the clothes. I didn't feel like seeing my father at all. I loved my father, I did but I would've liked it if I could just be with Kurama for the day. Dying sucked when you're leaving behind someone you love so much.

"I'll just be a couple minutes," I mumbled, heading out the door but Kurama stopped me by veering me to the right to a door beside his dresser. I giggled. "I knew that." I walked through the door and turned to look at Kurama who was watching me. I frowned and slowly shut the door but once again, Kurama pushed his hand against the door to stop me.

"You know, I need to take a shower too. Do you mind if I join you?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head. Kurama walked in and shut the door behind him before heading to the other door across the room to lock it. "I share a bathroom with Hiei," Kurama stated. I smiled and walked up to him. I pushed his jacket off, revealing his bare chest that was covered in blotches of mud and ran my hands down his chest before I tugged at his pajama pants, pushing them down slowly. Kurama stepped out of them and began pushing the clothes I had on. I didn't even really know what I was wearing. It was filthy and covered in mud, rain, and a little blood. He managed to get it off before tossing it in the trash can. I smiled and walked us back to the shower to reach behind him to start the water and adjust it to a nice hot temperature. I was freezing, to be honest.

Kurama wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up into the shower with him before dumping me in the shower of water. I laughed and shoved him away slightly, turning my back to let the water wash over my face. The hot water felt nice on my cold ass skin. I literally felt like a dead person who came back to life; dead people grow cold so my skin totally told me it used to be dead. Kurama's arms wrapped around my waist and I could feel the mud from his body pushing against my skin. I cringed away from him and pulled him into the water, watching the dirt particles flow down his body along with the water. I smiled and grabbed a scrubber, loading it up with soap to wash his body. "You look like a necrophiliac," I whispered, grinning as Kurama started to laugh.

"Well, I just might be later on," he whispered and I blushed before giggling.

"Are you saying I'm still dead?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his waist as our bodies pressed together with the soap in between. Kurama took a deep breath in before kissing my forehead.

"We'll see when and if I wake up," he mumbled as he pushed his cheek against the top of my head. I frowned, pressing mine against his chest. We stood there for a while as the soap started to become an irritant and we started to take an actual shower. It hurt a lot to scrub around my torso and the cleaner the wound became, the nastier it seemed to appear. It was a penny size hole that had irritation along the edges. Kurama helped clean it out with his delicate hands because every time I tried to do it, it would start to bleed a little and I'd have to apply pressure, which was a waste of time and water.

So finally, we got it to a point where it was suitably clean and Kurama wrapped a cloth towel around my body as I quickly washed my hair; Kurama did it mainly, which was cute. But it was only so I could make sure my wound was properly covered the whole time. Finally, we were both clean and we stepped out. I started to shiver at the drastic change of temperature as Kurama grabbed a towel and handed it to me. I pulled the cloth away and tossed it aside as Kurama came over with a towel now wrapped around his waist and a small hand cloth as well. He pushed it against the wound and smiled. "Okay, up on the counter," he stated. I gave him an odd look. "Well since we're not going to go give Koenma a heart attack at this early hour, I have to dress your wound for you," Kurama stated. I smiled with a chuckle as I hoisted myself up on the counter with my legs around Kurama's waist, causing him to blush a little. I giggled.

Kurama reached over and opened a medicine cabinet, grabbing the first aid kit and beginning to dress my wound. "So, you missed me," I stated, wanting to hear it again. It made me happy. Kurama chuckled as he applied some green goo to the outside of my wound.

"And for the hundredth time, yes," he answered before grabbed a cotton ball and putting some hydrogen peroxide on it to dab some on. It bubbled up a lot and I wrinkled my nose. He grabbed a sterile pad and pushed it against my wound before grabbing some gauze and wrapping it around my torso professionally. He tied it off with some very strong tape, too. He smiled at me and patted my leg gently. "All done." I smiled and sat up to wrap my arms around his neck. He acted as if he was ignoring me as he packed up the first aid kit and reached over to put it in the medicine cabinet before beginning to pull away but I locked my hands around his head. "Ardelia," he stated, staring at me now. I smiled innocently at him. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to get drawn into your voice. I don't want to accidentally become one of your slaves," he whispered. I giggled.

"Being my slave wouldn't be that bad, would it?" I teased. Kurama grinned and leaned forward to push his lips against mine. I smiled against the kiss as he hoisted me up to his waist and began walking back toward the room. I quickly grabbed the clothes he was letting me borrow, giggling as he hurried to the bed to lay us both down. He leaned adjacently over me and smiled. "You're the oddest guy ever, Kurama. I'm a naked girl lying in front of you and you're just laying there," I stated, smirking. Kurama looked shocked.

"Sex isn't the only thing that makes a relationship," he answered. "Since when do you smirk, by the way?" I started laughing as I stood, grabbing the towel from around his waist to dry the rest of my body off with. I looked over at Kurama and saw him just laying there, naked still. I blushed and quickly pulled on my make shift pajamas. I went to Kurama's dresser and searched for the pajamas. "Fourth drawer," he stated and I giggled idiotically before pulling the fourth drawer open and pulling out some pajamas and tossing them to him.

"How much do you want to bet that the others will forget I came home this morning?" I asked as I peeled the covers back as Kurama stood to get dressed. Kurama shrugged. "I think I'll make breakfast real early, like around eight, and watch them come in talking to you but see it's me," I stated as I sat in the bed, pulling the covers to my chest, getting hit with a bizarre wave of tiredness that caused me to yawn and blink real hard as I watched Kurama walk to the other side and slip inside. I looked over at him and frowned. "Kurama, what's wrong?" I felt as if something was wrong. He hadn't said anything about me cooking.

"It's just hard to believe you're back," he whispered as he buttoned the last button of the top of his pajamas. I reached up to press my hand against his shoulder. He sighed as he looked over at me, forcing a smile. "I feel as if I fall asleep right now, I'll wake up and you won't be there." I frowned and leaned over, pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed deeply into the deep of my neck. I weaved my fingers through his hair, frowning and rapidly blink to get rid of the tears that had collected in my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kurama," I whispered and finally, we both laid down and Kurama's arms stayed locked around mine as our eyes connected as we lay there before I couldn't keep them open anymore, falling asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **29**

**AuthorNotes:** well I'm now completely drained, lol. I couldn't stop writing after I finished chapter 28. I was like "I can't wait until tomorrow" so I just continued. I tried my best to beta read this story and I'm sure I have a couple looked over grammar mistakes. Cut me some slack, it's 11pm over here and I had a long day, lol. I hope it's not much so I don't have to redo this chapter tomorrow with fresh eyes. Let me know if it's horrid. On a different note, this is the second to the last chapter of this series. Tomorrow I'll hopefully have chatper 30 up and running to mark the end of the series and during the next couple days after that, I'll update the Epilogue. It might all be tomorrow, I'm not sure. It depends on what I'm doing. Anyways, please enjoy! :)

* * *

Kurama's mind was not plagued with nightmares that night but when he woke up and saw that his bed was empty, his chest began to hurt as he sat up and looked around. Had that all been a dream that his mind wanted to plagued with fantasies instead of nightmares? He sat up and rubbed at his eyes before peeling his covers off and maneuvering to his dresser to get changed but as he began to grab clothes, a scent from downstairs migrated its way upstairs and to Kurama's nostrils. He took a deep breath in and dropped his clothes, heading out of his bedroom and downstairs, walking toward the kitchen with slight suspicion but when he heard humming and his eyes finally saw me in there, moving my body to the small jingle in my head as I cooked breakfast.

"Good morning, Kurama," I greeted without turning around. "It was so hard sneaking out of your bedroom. I had to make sure you wouldn't wake up before your surprise." I smiled to myself but a second later, I had arms around my waist before I was spun around. I squealed as Kurama set me down, spinning me around to face him as he pushed his lips against mine. I smiled and pulled back. "You woke up thinking you were dreaming huh?" I asked. He nodded so I reached up, pinching his skin real hard.

"Ow!" Kurama winced as he rubbed his arm. I stuck my tongue out, lopsided as I went back to cooking.

"That better be a good enough reason to stop thinking you're dreaming," I stated as I flipped one of the omelets I was making. I was only good at omelets or cereal for breakfast. I made one of my specialties, which my dad called the goulash omelet. I was making two for Yusuke and Kuwabara each. Their omelets had peppers, onions, cheese, sausage, bacon, more cheese, some mushrooms, and right now, I was drizzling more cheese on top of the one I just finished before plopping it onto Yusuke's plate, which already had one on it. "Oh, Kurama, can you make the bread for me? If I had three arms, it'd be a heaven scent." Kurama nodded and began toasting the bread as I worked on Kuwabara's two omelets.

"Mm, Kurama that smells amazing!" a groggy voice stated and I turned around as I drizzled some peppers on the omelet smiling when Yusuke had begun migrating into the kitchen. I knew he'd be up first. "I haven't had an omelet in… What the hell?!?! Ardelia!" Yusuke screamed, staring at me before looking at Kurama and then looking back at me and then looking down at his hands and back up a Kurama.

"She's real, Yusuke. Don't you remember late last night?" Kurama asked. "By the way, why were you guys up so late?" I went back to my omelet as Yusuke kept staring at me. I grabbed Yusuke's plate as the omelet I was making started to bake. I held it out behind me, waiting. I counted in my head down from five and when I reached three, the plate was gone from my hand. I smiled and started to finish Kuwabara's first omelet so hopefully I'd have them both done by the time he woke up.

"Uh, I woke up for a midnight snack and Kuwabara was sleep walking until I smacked him upside the head and we got into a fight," Yusuke answered as he began eating. I giggled as I flipped Kuwabara's first omelet on his plate and began on the next one. I wish we had larger pans so I can make two at a time but I couldn't find one any bigger. It was easier to make his second one as I heard his heavy footsteps slump down the stairs and slide lazily toward the kitchen. I finished his second omelet and flipped onto his plate and turning to slide his plate right at the spot he sat, at the same time.

"Good morning, Ardelia," Kuwabara said, real lowly and sleepy as he began eating. Everyone looked at him as he ate with his eyes still closed. I waited and waited…and waited…

…and waited?

"What is everyone staring at? Not everyone is as stupid as Urameshi. I remember Ardelia coming home last night," Kuwabara stated. "I had given her a hug. It's hard to forget something like that, even if I fell asleep right after." I giggled and leaned down, kissing Kuwabara's cheek as he grinned up at me as I went to make Kurama's omelet.

"What do you want on your omelet, Kurama?" I asked. He stood beside me and helped me toss everything in. I mean everything too. I didn't even know we had tomatoes and potatoes but Kurama whipped them up real fast and tossed them in his omelet before kissing my temple and going back to the bread. I was grinning at this point as I finished his omelet and slid it onto his plate since it was overloaded. It was a lot of food for someone Kurama's size. "Does anyone know what Hiei likes in his omelet?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"Sausage, bacon and cheese." I whipped around at the voice and grinned when I saw Hiei walking in. "If it tickles your fancy, you can put some peppers in it." I nodded with an even wider grin as I started on Hiei's omelet. I made sure I put in the rest of the meat in there since I'd rather have a poached egg and some buttered toast. I finished Hiei's omelet quicker than the others and slid it to him. He stared at me with narrowed eyes and I grinned, winking as I went to make my poached egg. It was easier making a poached egg than six omelets, I must admit. Kurama finished the toast and slid the huge mountain of it on the table before he set out some glasses and milk. I slid my egg on my plate and sat at the table, grabbing some toast and a glass of milk as I began eating.

It was awkwardly quiet at the table at that moment since Yusuke and Kuwabara were munching hungrily on their goulash omelets that somehow managed to steal some potatoes and tomatoes that Kurama had whipped up. I hadn't even seen but I made sure to make a mental note that they liked _everything_. "Why are you just eating an egg and toast?" Kuwabara asked, with his mouth full. Surprisingly, it was easy to understand.

"It sounded nice and yummy," I answered, eating my small breakfast. I really wasn't that hungry. I looked over at Yusuke who was glancing over at me suspiciously and then over at Hiei.

"The detective doesn't think you are who you say you are," Hiei stated, calmly and quietly. I looked over at him, shocked. "As I've said before, Urameshi, her mind matches the one prior before she died. She's not an imposter so stop pestering me." I blushed and looked over at Yusuke. That really hurt. He had the hardest time trusting me. I sighed and finished my egg before throwing my plate in the sink, causing it to shatter. Kurama jumped up, glancing wearily at Yusuke as I grabbed the gallon of milk from the table and downed it before dropping it on the floor and heading up the stairs. I didn't even care if that was borderline bitch-y.

"Now look what you did, you untrusting loser!" Kuwabara's voice yelled as I walked up to Kurama's bedroom. I know Yusuke and I weren't amazingly close but I still considered him as a close friend. To hear from Hiei that Yusuke kept pestering to make sure I wasn't an imposter made my heart hurt a bit. I knew one of them would be overly suspicious but I thought that one would be Kurama, not Yusuke. I wasn't romantically involved with Yusuke so he had no living doubt I was tricking him.

I sat on Kurama's bed and fingered the boxers he had let me borrow as I thought about the last couple of hours of my life. I had been believed dead and now I was alive. I didn't know how that was going to undo itself because I'm sure my dad had taken days off of work for family death and I don't doubt people at his work figured it out. I'm sure the neighbors heard about my death and knowing my dad, I probably had a huge obituary page in the newspaper. And Koenma knows I'm dead, I'm sure. My whole school knows I'm dead probably, by now. I had a lot of undoing and "s'plaining" to do as Yusuke said last night in his Ricardo voice.

"Ardelia?" I looked over to see Kurama standing in the doorway with a concerned look. I smiled at him and he walked in, closing the door behind him. He walked to my side and sat beside me, placing a hand on my thigh. "Are you okay? You really stunned Yusuke down there."

"Sorry," I muttered. "I just have a lot on my plate. I have to redo my death practically. Legally, I'm dead in the court's eyes so that's going to take a while to undo knowing the court system like I do…"

"Let Koenma handle that. He's real good with politics," Kurama stated, smiling. I smiled over at him and nodded.

"And then I have to tell Koenma I'm alive. I'm sure he's stunned beyond belief if he's watching me right now," I mumbled. Kurama chuckled, nodding. "And then I have to give my dad a heart attack by surprising him with a 'hey I'm alive' speech and tell him everything. I'm sure he's not happy with you guys or Koenma. He's a grudge holder so I'll have to get into an argument with him. And then my school probably shred my records because I'm legally dead. And the fact that the whole city of Tokyo thinks I'm dead to those who cared to look at my obituary and then there's Genkai and poor Yukina. I would hate to cause Yukina pain since she's such a doll and…" but Kurama cut me off by grabbing my face and made me stare at him. I blinked and stared at him, shocked.

"Stop worrying so much. You're practically graduated. Koenma can help you get a GED. As for your father, he was only mad at Koenma and those two will likely never meet until your dad passes or something bizarre. Yukina will be more happy you're alive than anything else. You don't need to worry about Genkai at all. Yusuke will come around; in fact, he's probably planning on bombarding you with how your afterlife was. Yusuke died in his lifetime too so he has no room to talk. Koenma will probably take it the worse of everyone since he had no trails of your soul so he'll be more relieved that he isn't letting your soul wander around aimlessly," he stated in a rapid tone. I started to smile as he smiled and leaned forward to kiss me quickly. "I think we should see Koenma first and knock three things off your list right away."

"Three?"

"Telling Koenma you're alive, settling your GED issue, and getting the courts to legally pronounce you alive," Kurama stated. I nodded and he stood, pulling me up. "Make that four. We could get a portal to Genkai's and get the clothes we left there." I nodded, looking down at Kurama's clothes I was wearing. They were a good deal longer than me. I wasn't that tall, I knew that, but I knew I wasn't short but wearing Kurama's clothes made me feel real short. "Oh and your mother issue," Kurama mumbled.

"Wait, my mother?" I asked, stunned. Kurama nodded as he dug around in his dresser.

"Your mother was at your funeral and made all the plans. She was coming to get to know you but…" I nodded and Kurama sighed as he pulled out an outfit. "Those are the smallest clothes I have that you have on now," he stated, pointing to the tank and shorts. I shrugged. I only had an issue with the no bra. I felt very Eve like. It was weird. I was glad boys' tanks were thicker in material so my nips weren't showing. I walked into the bathroom and quickly washed my face and used my finger to brush my teeth before pulling my slightly long hair into a ponytail. It seemed longer than the last time I played with it. I'd have to get it cut soon.

When I walked into the bedroom, Kurama was just buttoning his pants and pulling on his outer shirt. I smiled and walked in front of him, buttoning up his shirt for him before leaning up to kiss him. He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, leading me out of his bedroom. "You know, Kurama, you've changed a lot," I mumbled.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, you're not so formal when you speak anymore. You seems more casual nowadays. Although, you do say some intelligent stuff that makes me feel stupid but I'm glad you don't always speak like you're a proper English gentleman," I stated, using a fake English accent for the last couple words. Kurama chuckled and we headed into the living room.

"We're going to go see Koenma," Kurama announced. "If you want to go with us, we're leaving now." Yusuke looked over and smiled, standing and heading over toward me as Kuwabara sauntered over, slinking his arm around my shoulders as Kurama's arm moved to my lower back.

"Sorry for the accusations, Ardelia," Yusuke stated with a polite smile. "But you have to understand my reasoning. We've dealt with imposters and it was just hard to believe you came back to life. You pulled a me." I giggled and wrapped my arms around him, tightly as he chuckled, wrapping his arms around my head. "Glad to have you back, Ardelia. I missed my now prank buddy!" Kuwabara gasped, pulling me back roughly and causing me to almost fall backwards if Kuwabara's chest hadn't been in the way.

"She's on my team! She always has been and always will be!" Kuwabara yelled. I winced from the loudness right by my ear and tried to pull away as Kurama chuckled at the scene of me being held "hostage" by Kuwabara as Yusuke reached forward to wrap his arms tightly around my torso, which caused me to scream out in pain slightly. Yusuke instantly dropped me, causing me to collapse on the ground with an irritated look.

"Okay, look. The only team I'm on is Kurama's," I stated, pointing stubbornly up at Kurama who blushed and smiled uncomfortably. "Now stop tugging me around like a rag doll. I have bones that can break and organs you can pop!" I stated, sternly with an added loudness at the end. Yusuke and Kuwabara both grin as they helped me up and stood beside Kurama as Kurama called for a portal. I hid behind the boys as I glanced behind me, watching Hiei walk in after all of us. I smiled at him and before we walked in through the portal completely, I turned around and hugged Hiei, tenderly. I kissed his cheek and smiled at him before punching him hard in the arm with a glare. "That's for calling me the dumbest onna, butt head!" I stated as Hiei chuckled and shoved me toward the portal. I grinned and walked through, appearing behind Kuwabara's back who turned and winked.

"What can I do for you all?" Koenma stated. His voice sounded meek and broken. "As I told Botan, I haven't found Ardelia's soul yet and I'll let you guys know when it comes in. Until then, you're going to have to wait patiently at home." This is when I pushed through the boys with a smile as Koenma looked up at the stillness before his eyes landed on me. I gave a small wave before lacing my hands in front of my pelvis.

Koenma was real quiet as we all stood there, basking in the growing tension of the room. It was making me nervous as I shifted weights on my other leg and cleared my throat. "Hi," I said, adding another wave. Koenma's jaw dropped and he made a high pitched squeak noise with his throat.

"What…? How…? Where were…? This is not possible!" Koenma screeched and I giggled, glancing over at Yusuke. That sounded a lot like him from last night. Yusuke caught my gaze and grinned, blushing. "When did this happen?!" Koenma screamed, slamming his hands on his desk. "Who brought you back to life without jurisdiction? I should've been warned about this! Resurrections are supposed to be closely monitored by the Reikai ruler!"

"Great mother brought me back to life," I stated and Koenma froze, stunned.

"Well, except her," Koenma stated, sighing. "I wish she had told me she was doing this so I could've froze the courts and stalled them somehow until your father could take back your death due to faulty hospital machinery or something but why in the three realms would she wait until after the funeral to bring you back to life? Embalming is hard to come back from! Same as digging yourself up from six feet under!"

"I had help with that," I stated, glancing over at Kurama who blushed and looked down, coughing into his fist and sighing. Koenma narrowed his eyes on me and glanced at Hiei. "Oh and Hiei's established I'm not an imposter loads of times. I was born in Kawasaki, Japan and my father moved me to Tokyo after my mother left him, so he says, and I've burned my house down twice resulting in heavy damage to my house. I'm half sorceress and half siren with an unknown mother so far in my life. Uh, I was killed by my own body and power…a week or so ago. Oh! And I used to be a mute due to my father locking my voice in a necklace." I smiled, proud of my facts. Koenma narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously before he cleared his throat.

"If Hiei confirms you're you than you're you, Ardelia," Koenma stated. "Now, what can I do for you? I have a lot of reversing to do now." I smiled.

"Well that's what I came to talk to you about." I told him of Kurama's idea about a GED and my being legally dead at the moment. Koenma told me he'd work out a GED situation for me and that he'd reverse the legally dead issue, switching me back to alive. He'd also tell the schools it was part of a government project they were working on (he also confirmed that'd be the story for the courts as well).

"Do you want me to tell your parents?" he asked, genuinely. I sighed, shaking my head.

"No, I'll tell my dad and…mom," I stated. It was weird saying mom. I haven't used it, ever (to be frank with my no voice only a couple weeks ago). Koenma nodded. "Oh, do you think I could have a portal to Genkai's? I need to tell Yukina I'm alive." Koenma nodded and smiled at me. "Thank you a lot, Koenma. I'll settle things between you and my father also. He can be a bit unreasonable at times." Koenma chuckled.

"It was quite understandable. Now, are all of you going with her to Genkai's?" Koenma asked.

"I don't want to go to that hag's place," Hiei stated. I chuckled. Koenma nodded and conjured a portal for him. He vanished inside. I figured it was to the house or wherever Hiei hung out.

"Ok. I'll let you guys head to Genkai's now. I'll start on your alibi, Ardelia. We might have to legally change your name to make it look like you were working under an alias your whole life, or something. It could end up you being under witness protection or something. I'll think something up. Go do what you have to do. Let me know if you need a portal or anything else." I nodded, smiling as he conjured another portal. I walked up to him and gathered him into a hug before kissing his forehead and setting him down.

"Thank you for everything," I whispered before heading toward the portal, trailing behind the others. I was glad I came to know Koenma. This whole situation would be hard without Koenma. And for that, I'm so glad Koenma exists.


	30. Chapter 30

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**Chapter **30**

**AuthorNotes**: okay, chickies. This is the end of the series. Another one done and complete, except the Epilogue, which will be along shortly. I even cried a little at this one because I'm that emotional right now! LOL anyways, I hope you liked it. I didn't want it to be too long since I plan on having the epilogue real long. I didn't want to overload it! :) please enjoy!

* * *

It was pretty emotional with Yukina since she felt that constant need to hug me and mumble her excitement I was still alive. I had embraced the hug with a lot of want and need; I loved getting a hug from her for some odd reason. "Well, at least you proved you were worthy of your scepter," Genkai had stated with her tea cup in her hand. I smiled at her and hugged her, knowing that comment was her way of saying 'I miss you', to me anyways. I had no problem with her not missing me. I hardly knew her to be frank.

"We'd stay more but we have a lot of people to surprise," Kurama stated, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as Kuwabara swept up Yukina's hands and grinned.

"Want me to stay here with you, Yukina?" Kuwabara asked and Yukina had chuckled, shrugging with a simple answer. I smiled over at them as Kurama said his farewells and I hugged both Genkai and Yukina before heading out of the dojo. Yusuke announced he'd stay as well so it was just Kurama and me heading to our next destination, which happened to be my dad. We were hoping he was still on leave for funeral plans so I could avoid surprising his entire office. Kurama called for a portal to my dad's hotel room and we were quickly swept into it. I got nervous as that familiar suctioning feeling washed over my body and I squeezed Kurama's hand tighter.

When we got there, it was real dark in the hotel room. All the curtains were drawn and no lights were on. I got a weird feeling as we looked around. I walked toward my dad's bedroom and turned the handle, sneaking into his bedroom. I saw my dad's body in the bed but there was an awful sound coming from it. It was the sound of sobbing and it made my lips start to tremble as tears collected in my eyes. I walked to the edge of the bed and stared down at my dad's trembling form. I glanced over at Kurama who smiled and headed away from the scene and to the living room.

I slinked up onto the bed and reached out to touch my dad's shoulder. He didn't move as he kept sobbing and I looked over at his face to see he was crying in his sleep. I had a hard time not flinging myself on him as the pain struck me hard. I slipped close to him and laid beside him before wrapping my arms around him. "Daddy," I whispered, trying hard to force back the sobs. My dad's sobbing quieted a little as I snuggled up to him, having the weird feeling of being a little girl again. "Daddy, I'm here now. No more crying," I whispered before tightening my grip around him.

"I miss you so much, my baby," he mumbled in his sleep. His sobbing made it almost inaudible but I knew what he was saying. "Why did you have to leave?" I frowned.

"It was how my path was strewn, daddy. Remember how you always told me to go with your destiny. I did and I was rewarded by the great mother," I stated, hoping he'd wake up soon. I was only talking to him in his sleep. He was probably thinking he was dreaming and that he'd wake up to emptiness, much like Kurama did this morning. I had tears streaming my face by this time and they were soaking the blanket underneath me.

"You're so good at remembering stuff like that, darling," he mumbled. "Do you remember when we made that scepter long ago?" I smiled, remembering that day. It was a bright and sunny day and I had fallen from the backyard tree I had grown so fond of. He had gone running and quickly carried me inside to bandage me up. I had sprained ankle and banged up elbows and knees with a head contusion, or bruise. He had rushed me inside and sat me down, grabbing ice and telling me to push it against my head wound as I sat there, blubbering like a child. I remembered I had tears all along my lower face that would've drowned me if it weren't for gravity.

"Oh, my baby, it's ok," my dad had said while he grabbed the emergency first aid kit he kept in the kitchen. He had one in every room of the house just in case. He was always making sure he had enough supplies in every first aid kit, for incidents like this. He had bandaged up my ankle first with more ice applied to it as he cleaned off the dried blood off my knees and elbows and dressed them. And then, like always, he made my favorite iced tea. My dad knew I was very fond of iced tea when I was little, unsweetened too. It was almost my favorite memory since my dad had whipped the tea up real fast and made sure I was drinking it to clear my mind. As I relayed the memory, I spoke it aloud with some laughter since my expressions from the vague memory showed clear and through.

"You were such a big baby," my dad said. His sobbing had stopped since the memory and somehow, his hands were gripping mine like vice grips. I smiled and nodded. I was a milker too.

"I milked everything when I was sick or hurt," I stated, chuckling. I was such a pain when I was little. I always wondered how my dad did it. I was rebellious at the age of seven and had the keen thought that if I didn't clean my room, I'd get goblins in my room that I could make my friends so I rebelled against my dad's rule on keeping my room clean. I even rebelled at school by becoming the one that would start fights because people were making fun of me. But all that went rebelliousness went away around the age of twelve and I became shy for some odd reason. It was a bipolar switch my dad saw and at that time, he had my evaluated by a doctor to make sure I was alright. I was just fine but it seemed I had taken a silent turn in my life. I couldn't even remember what happened to my rebellious side but something happened and frankly, I didn't care.

"You were the world's incurable headache," my dad mumbled with a light laugh. I chuckled and nodded. I unwrapped my arms around him and sat up, staring down at him. I wanted him to wake up and to see me, alive and well. "You have to leave," my dad mumbled as tears fell down his face once more.

"Wake up, daddy," I stated. I knew this part would be hard since in my dad's mind, I was alive in his dream so reality seemed foreign to him.

"I don't want to wake up," he stated. I sighed and lightly shook him, saying it over and over again until his body complied and his eyes opened, staring over at the wall blankly. I stopped shaking him and stared down at him as I removed my hands from his shoulder. He sighed and sat up with his back to me, rubbing at his face. "That dream felt so real," he whispered.

"It was," I stated. My dad jumped up and turned around, shocked as his hand pushed against his chest. I frowned as I sat there, watching him carefully. His eyes were wide as he stared at me sitting on his bed. I made sure I was still and solid so I wouldn't cause him to go into a heart attack or a stroke. I definitely didn't need that today.

"I'm still dreaming," he whispered, pushing his hand against his forehead. I sighed and moved so I was sitting cross legged, staring down at my knees.

"You're not dreaming dad," I mumbled. "As I told you in the dream, the great mother brought me back to life due to my chivalrous act to sacrifice myself for my friends. She said most people use that ritual that sacrifices souls for suicide or selfish deeds to seem indigent. But I didn't so she granted me with life." My dad was watching me, shocked and stunned and confused all in one. I smiled up at him as I felt brave he wouldn't harm me. "I'm alive, daddy. You don't need to cry anymore."

"Ardelia," he mumbled, not believing what he was hearing. Earlier he had buried his daughter and now, here she was sitting on his bed. I could see those facts in his eyes as he watched me, uncertain. I moved to the edge of the bed and slowly stood, watching my dad's body movements. I didn't want him to become dangerous. I walked up to him before wrapping my arms around him, tightly. It took him a while to wrap his arms tightly around me as tears fell down his cheeks; he began sobbing once more as I cried along with him. It felt good to feel the hug of my father again. "I missed you so much, Ardelia," he sobbed. I nodded.

"I missed you too, dad."

…::::…

It was hours before I got my dad to walk into the living room with me and see Kurama sitting on the couch, smiling over at me. I removed myself from my dad's gripping hand and walked to Kurama, waiting for him to stand to lace my fingers with his. My dad noticed and sighed. I knew what he was thinking. His daughter came back to life and now she had a boyfriend. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Quintus," Kurama greeted.

"Call me Hirachi," my dad stated, extending his hand as his eyes glistened once more but he pushed the tears back as Kurama's hand gripped his in a handshake. "If my baby loves you then you're part of the family now," my dad stated. I smiled, looking up at Kurama who smiled down at me. "Has your mother seen you yet?" my dad asked, wiping at his eyes before heading to the small kitchen to grab a Kleenex. He wiped his eyes and turned toward us, forcing a smile on his face.

"No, I haven't seen her yet," I answered. My dad nodded.

"If you wish to keep it a secret from her still, that's fine by me," he stated. "She left long ago and I wish she'd stay that way." I chuckled and shook my head. I walked over to him, letting go of Kurama's hand and wrapping my arms around my dad. "I just hope this isn't a dream," my dad whispered. I smiled.

'Trust me, it's not," I stated before looking over at Kurama before leaning up to kiss my dad's cheek and walk back to Kurama to lace my fingers with him. "I'm going to grab some clothes though." He nodded and I walked with Kurama to my hotel bedroom to gather some clothes, on top of the one's we gathered from Genkai's house. I shoved more clothes in my small duffel and Kurama called for a portal and we were off once more. I'm glad we got the two most important people done: Koenma and my dad. I think everyone else can wait until the word gets around. And it will get around that a girl came back to life.

"Did you want to go see your mother?" Kurama asked. I shrugged.

"She's been nonexistent for my whole life, I think she can stay that way and it wouldn't make a difference," I stated, sighing. Kurama wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked into the house and instantly, I was overwhelmed. People jumped up and yelled surprise with party hats and streamers and blow horns. "What's…going on?" I asked, confused. Kurama looked just as confused as I saw some people I didn't even know there. Yusuke and Kuwabara and Yukina were there but there were three more girls I didn't really know. One looked vaguely familiar with bright blue hair pulled up into a ponytail and violet eyes. She introduced herself as Botan and it donned on me. It was the girl Yusuke talked about that was the grim reaper.

Another girl had brown hair cut to her jaw and wide brown eyes; she was standing closest to Yusuke and wearing an adorable yellow sun dress. She had an awkward look on her face as she introduced herself at Keiko; I remembered Kuwabara teasing Yusuke about this girl, about her being his girlfriend. The last one was tall with long brown hair and brown eyes. She had the faint smell of cigarettes as she introduced herself as Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister. It was nice meeting all the girls I've heard about faintly. These were the groupies of spirit detectives, basically. And I was now one of them.

"Come on," Kurama whispered in my ear, leading me upstairs and toward his bedroom. I smiled, glancing behind me as the others started partying without me. It was funny; the moment I was gone from view, they started talking and laughing and eating the snacks around them. It was so…them. Kurama shut the door behind us and locked it. I smirked.

"Oh, you going to get some necrophilia in you?" I teased as he walked me back to the bed before I sat down, staring up at him as he unbuttoned his day shirt. I giggled as he tossed it aside before leaning down to hover over me. And compared to my previous life as a quiet, picked on girl, I would definitely choose this one. I wouldn't go back and change anything…

_"Life is not measured by how many breaths we take but how many breaths we take away."_

**The End**


	31. Epilogue

**With Your Half-Wired Broken Jaw  
**_Epilogue_

**AuthorNotes:** Okay ladies. This is THE final chapter of the series. I had a lot of fun making this series and loved all the messages. It was quite a treat to work with Kurama who's expressive enough to be inventive with, unlike cold-hearted Hiei who you can't do a simple 30 chapter story because it takes too long for him to fall in love, lol. But anywho, I'm glad most of you stayed with me through the end on this one since it was my first Kurama series. Thank you all. Love you. See you next time.

* * *

Ardelia was real different after a couple years of being one of the groupies to the Spirit Detectives of Koenma. She spent a lot of time with Yukina, who lived with the infamous Genkai. She was currently in a field behind Genkai's dojo, sitting on a rock as she weaved wild flowers into a bracelet. She didn't get to see Kurama as often nowadays since Koenma sent them out on a mission almost every week and the mission would last a week before they'd come home and two days later, they'd go on another mission. Ardelia knew it was because some yokai lord was trying to command all of the Makai and create a massive war between the worlds, which would lead to another World War, like the last two. She kept to herself mostly since she didn't particularly like hanging out with Keiko all the time; she was too much a worry wart and it made Ardelia freak out more often, when she knew Kurama was just fine. So she veers away from hanging out with Keiko too often.

Ardelia finished her bracelet and slipped it onto her wrist, which already had four wild flower bracelets on it already. The one at the top was made by Kurama and it had wild flowers of every color weaved together, making a rainbow. He had said he made it for her in the downtime of the mission during that time. It was Ardelia's favorite, even though the flowers were beginning to wilt and die off. It wasn't as pretty as it was when he first gave it to her but she can't seem to take it off so she keeps making one everyday and just making bangles with wild flower bracelets. She sighed as she toyed with the one she just made. It consisted of only blue wild flowers; the ones above it were the same except the one Kurama gave her. She liked to color coordinate things. She tucked her hands in her lap as she looked toward the mountains. Dark clouds were rolling over them slowly, degrading the beautiful blue sky above her.

Ardelia stood and dusted herself off before heading toward Genkai's dojo. It was another home for her. It was where she spent most of her days. Hanging around the house of the boys was too lonely and quiet. She did that in the beginning of this long, spread out mission and cried herself to sleep most of the nights. It was real hard getting used to Kurama's arms around her practically every night and then suddenly, not having them around her for long periods of time and then for a couple nights and she was left cold at night again. Given, their relationship was one of the strongest. They never argued. They never fought. They kept their love fresh even through the cold nights.

Genkai's dojo loomed closer as she kept walking through the field with the wind that slowly began picking up. The air cooled in temperature and the clouds moved closer toward the middle of the sky so she hurried her step and met the dojo in little time. "Oh, Ardelia, glad you came back in," Yukina greeted, smiling. "You have someone waiting for you in the resting area." Ardelia nodded, smiling and heading toward the resting area. She grew disappointed when it was just her mother, Jessibelle sitting there along with Natsumi, who grinned and waved.

"My daughter," Jessibelle stated, standing and walking over to her. Ardelia allowed the woman to embrace her, feeling the heaviness of her mother's clothes pressing against her own. Jessibelle stood back and smiled. "What do you do out there, Evergreen? You are always outside when I come to visit." Ardelia shrugged.

"It keeps me from moping around," she answered before hugging Natsumi in greeting, who grinned widely. Ardelia could feel her heavy clothes as well. Ardelia sat and sighed, watching her mother sit down once more. "What are you doing here, Jessibelle?" Ardelia asked. Jessibelle rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me mom," Jessibelle stated. Ardelia stayed silent, which was her biggest trait since she was mute for almost half her life. Jessibelle cleared her throat and smiled. "Honey, as you know you are my daughter and I am the chief of the clan of Sirens. Lord knows I won't be around forever and only the daughter of the chief of the clan can be next in line or it's the duke that gets the chief, and heaven knows we don't want a male ruler," Jessibelle stated. Ardelia sighed and pushed a hand against her forehead. Her mother came every couple of weeks and tried to get Ardelia to move to the clan and take leadership but to be honest, Ardelia didn't give a frap about the clan that abandoned her when she was young. Why would she want to rule it?

"As I've told you before, Jessibelle," Ardelia stated.

"Mom," Jessibelle mumbled, dangerously. Ardelia narrowed her eyes at the woman before taking a deep breath in and waiting for her mother to speak. She didn't deserve another repetitive lecture about why Ardelia didn't want to join that clan. "Ardelia, this is your home clan. Would you just sit by and watch it crumble?" Jessibelle stated, staring at her daughter pathetically.

"I'm sorry, _mother_. I have other things to worry about. Kurama and I are planning to get married in the near future and start a family. I can't be sauntering about in a dreamland of sirens," Ardelia snapped. Jessibelle's face grew dark as she stared at her daughter.

"You will not be marrying that boy," Jessibelle whispered. Ardelia glared at her mother. "That boy is rotten blood. A siren doesn't mate with a fox. It's unheard of."

"Well, hear of it, _mother_ because it's going to happen one day whether you like it or not. You have no jurisdiction in my life. You lost that power when you abandoned my father and me," Ardelia stated, very calmly and assertively. Kurama taught her how to keep her voice monotone even if she was flaming mad. Jessibelle's lips grew tight as she eyed her daughter.

"You are naïve, child. Do you honestly think the marriage between you and that boy will survive? Your voice attracts every living creature and I can tell you haven't mastered your voice yet. It's premature and toxic with siren magic," Jessibelle stated, making a face as if she smelt something nasty. Ardelia rolled her eyes and stood.

"I think it's time you leave now, Jessibelle. I'm expecting Kurama's arrival tonight and I wouldn't want my night ruined because of you," Ardelia stated, lying through her teeth. She didn't expect Kurama home tonight. He had just left with the others three days ago. They weren't due to come back home for another four days, at least. Jessibelle stood and stared down at her daughter, fixing her robe before pivoting and heading out the door. Natsumi came up to Ardelia with a sad look before she hugged her.

"I'm sorry," Natsumi stated. "I'm happy for you, Ardelia I really am but think hard about marrying someone like Kurama." Ardelia sighed heavily but nodded to make Natsumi happy before watching her leave as well. Ardelia turned around and began heading toward her bedroom before shutting the door behind her and plopping face down onto the bed with a heavy mumble of curse words. She cuddled up to her pillow and eventually fell asleep as the rain began pouring down to the ground from the migrating black clouds.

Ardelia woke up by an arm circling around her waist. She yelled out and jumped from the bed, turning around abruptly and about to take a blow but some light chuckling caught her attention as she concentrated and saw a head of red hair falling onto her pillow as two emerald green eyes stared up at her as his head was perched up. "I was trying not to wake you," Kurama stated and Ardelia's eyes lit up with tears as she flung herself back to the bed and wrapped her arms around Kurama's warm body. "I can tell you missed me. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. As long as you're healthy and back," Ardelia stated, snuggling into his chest. Kurama chuckled lightly while smoothing her hair. "What are you doing back so early?" she asked. She couldn't help but ask.

"We caught that guy finally," Kurama stated. "Turns out he was a teleporter and kept teleporting, which was why we had a hard time catching him. Good thing Hiei's fast or he would've slipped away this time as well." Ardelia nodded while breathing in his scent and smiling widely. "I can tell you've been practicing your weaving," Kurama stated, lifting her arm up that had the bracelets on it. Ardelia blushed and quickly slid them all off to place them on the nightstand. "Surely you weren't that bored," he mumbled.

"I was," Ardelia stated, laughing. Kurama circled his arms around her, tightly as Ardelia pulled the covers back over them, shivering a little. Being in his arms was very comforting. It made her feel so safe and warm.

"Ardelia," Kurama stated. She tilted her head so she was staring at the bottom of his jaw before he titled his head down. "Know what I was thinking…" Ardelia shook her head. "I think we should try again." Instantly, Ardelia tilted her head down and frowned. Kurama and she were keen on having a family and they've been trying to create a baby since Kurama promised to marry her. But every time Ardelia got pregnant, it'd either be a miscarriage or a still born, which was the worse situation Ardelia has ever been in. It took months for Ardelia to recuperate and Koenma put Kurama on leave from the missions, scared that Ardelia would become suicidal like lots of women who experienced a still born. Ardelia could live with a miscarriage but a still born was horrible and traumatizing. Giving birth to a baby's who's already dead is not something she wants to repeat.

Ardelia didn't say anything as she turned around, turning her back to Kurama who frowned. Her eyes began to burn as she forced them shut, trying to go back to sleep but the memory of her still born burned in her head now that it was brought up. "Ardelia," Kurama whispered, noticing the dark feeling she was radiating. "Please don't get upset. I just thought it'd be a good idea," Kurama mumbled, kissing the back of her neck and desperately wanting her to be happy again.

"I can't try again," Ardelia whispered. Her voice was uncontrollable and shook as she talked. Kurama tightened his grip around her, pushing her back into his torso. "Kurama, you have no idea how traumatizing it was to hear the doctor's argue about how to break it to me about my baby being born dead." Kurama sucked in a breath as he nuzzled the back of her neck.

"I know, Ardelia but this time, it could be different. Koenma's been looking around for tonics to help pregnancies," Kurama muttered. Ardelia's eyes opened as she thought about that. If Koenma found something that could make her have a healthy pregnancy and push out a healthy baby that's alive, then Ardelia could be happy once more. "Ardelia?"

"Has he found something?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"It's a tonic that was created for interracial couple, like you and me."

"Interracial? Kurama, we're both white." Kurama laughed.

"No. I'm a kitsune and you're a siren. Siren's blood works differently than normal human beings and animal yokai. So our mixture together is probably failing," Kurama stated. It hit her afterwards, about what her mother said about their couple being unheard of. She instantly began sobbing, which confused Kurama. "What's wrong, Ardelia?" Kurama asked, lifting up to stare at her.

"My mother knew we were trying to have a baby," Ardelia stated. "She came here today and preached about how we'd never work and this is what she meant." Kurama sighed and turned her arm, hugging her hard against his chest. Ardelia gripped his shirt and sobbing uncontrollably into it. She couldn't even stop it; her mother was right and it irked her.

"Well, you know what, Ardelia?" Kurama stated. "I'll get this tonic from Koenma and we'll prove your mother wrong." Ardelia thought about that as she laid there with tears streaming her face. Proving her mother wrong would be the biggest accomplishment in her life nowadays. And getting pregnant by a non-siren yokai would make the clan disown her and she wouldn't be able to be in line for the next chief. It was under strict rules that no siren was to mate with another yokai, which is odd about Jessibelle since she mated with a sorcerer. Ardelia sniffled and reached up to wipe at her eyes before smiling up at Kurama. "Is that an agreement?" Kurama asked, smiling devilishly. Ardelia nodded and his lips were on hers. She giggled against the kiss as he moved her under him and their night began…

…

Many nights, weeks, and months went by and once again, Kurama was away on another mission but Koenma promised it wasn't as pressing and would be a short mission so Ardelia was sitting in the boys' house, watching television while pigging down on a box of cheez-its as she watched the late night show, which was currently playing comedians. Ardelia kept glancing at the doorway every commercial break and frowned. She knew the boys had just left a couple days ago but she wanted them to be home already. She was told they'd be home either tonight or tomorrow afternoon. It was getting close to midnight and Ardelia was getting tired. She threw her box of cheez-its down and flicked the television off before heading upstairs to go to bed. Yukina was here as well but she had gone to bed earlier than Ardelia and was sleeping in Kuwabara's bedroom since the house hasn't been refurbished yet to having a spare bedroom.

Ardelia changed into some pajamas and walked to the bed, to sit down. She brushed her fingers through her hair and started humming a song in the silent room. She started to peel the covers back but a hand was slapped over her mouth and she whipped her head back, slamming it into the face of the person before she went to turn around but an arm gripped her waist, hard, and her back hit a chest as she thrashed about but the captor quickly held her arms down as she went to scream but a cloth was pushed up against her mouth and nose. She held her breath quickly as she screamed through her throat as loud as she could but she was losing air and finally, her body subconsciously took a breath and her mind went fuzzy…

…::::…

"Ardelia?" Yukina asked, knocking softly on the door. She had heard some weird noises and wanted to make sure her friend was okay. She knocked again and didn't hear a noise so she pushed the door open to darkness. She walked in and flicked the lights on, revealing two men holding Ardelia. "Hey, let her go!" Yukina screamed and grabbed one of the many candle sticks Ardelia had in Kurama's bedroom and went to rush forward but one of the captors was real quick and had his hand on Yukina's wrist, shoving the candlestick away and spinning her around to push the cloth against her mouth as well and shocked as she was, she took a breath without thinking and her mind was fuzzy as well…

…::::…

"Man, it's good to be home," Yusuke stated, pushing the door open. It was dawn and the house had the golden glow to it. Kuwabara walked in after him and straight to the couch to plop down a content sigh. Kurama walked in next and smiled, chuckling as Yusuke shoved Kuwabara's feet off and plopped down on the couch himself. He looked around and frowned, noticing Ardelia hadn't come downstairs. She knew they were coming home soon and she was always waiting for them.

"I'm going to go see what Ardelia's up to," Kurama stated and went to walk upstairs but he gasped as he stared up the stairs. Two men were standing there clad in all black with masks on, holding both Yukina and Ardelia. Yukina was wide away with a gag whilst Ardelia was unconscious. Kurama went to go for his rose, causing the others to go on alert.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kurama," one of them said, flicking his wrist upwards, toward Ardelia's throat, revealing a twisted thorn. Kurama's blood boiled but he let his arm fall down as the guys walked downstairs with the girls. "Back up, fox or I'll kill her before we start this game!" the man said again. Kurama backed away, to the front door as the others looked over confused until they saw the scene and Yusuke pointed his finger at them, glaring as Kuwabara gasped at Yukina, yelling his name slightly. Hiei had drawn his sword, ready to attack when he had opportunity.

"As we can tell, these two girls are a prize possession, brother," the second one stated. The first one nodded, smirking under his mask as Yukina looked over at Ardelia, who was still unconscious. "You know, it's amazing how much bait we have." He lowered his head and sniffed hard against Yukina's face, who cringed away.

"Don't you dare touch her, you asshole!" Kuwabara yelled, getting angry. He and Yukina were just about to go serious and now she was kidnapped, again. Kurama kept his eyes on the first man who had Ardelia. He wasn't too happy but as he stared at the situation, he evaluated what the best way was to get the girls freed.

"I wouldn't do anything rash, Kurama," the first man stated. "You wouldn't want to hurt the baby." Kurama gasped as his eyes widened. The man's hand raced down Ardelia's chest and to her stomach where he rubbed gently before patting it with a superior air to him. "Its heart feels so strong already for a tadpole."

"Don't you hurt her," Kurama stated, dangerously low. The man chuckled as Yusuke looked at Kurama, surprised. His voice sounded a lot like Yoko's at that moment with the calm, angry assertiveness. Yusuke went back to the strangers before trying to think how he could kill them without them harming the girls.

"Now, we're going to play a little game and if you win, you can have your females back but if you lose, these two girls lose their lives," the man stated, keeping his gaze on Kurama who's eyes started to narrow more and more. "It'll be a scavenger hunt, almost. We tell you to go get something and you bring it back. Is that easy enough for you?" the man stated. Kurama nodded.

"Your first item would be to go to the National Bank and remove what's in the security deposit box number 784," the second guy stated. Kurama narrowed his eyes more.

"How do we get into the security deposit box?" Kurama asked.

"You'll figure it out," the guy stated. Slowly, Ardelia's eyes started to flicker open, catching Kurama's gaze. She smiled and went to move but couldn't and looked up to see her captor, who stared down at her. "Oh, the siren's awake."

"Don't think about talking, wench," the guy holding Ardelia stated. Ardelia looked over at Kurama, blankly. She didn't like being held hostage, especially after the one with the banshee. She was not going to let these mother fuckers do this to her. Her body began to raise in temperature slowly as she stared at Kurama who was watching her. "What the…?" the guy stated before Ardelia's skin grew so hot, it burned the latex of his suit.

"Get down!" Yusuke yelled, firing up his gun. Ardelia fell to the ground and covered her head as Yusuke yelled out, "Spirit gun!" and the familiar blue beam shot out and slammed into the guy, knocking him through the kitchen walls and then out back. The second guy yelled out in shock as a blade slid across his neck, dropping him as Yukina squealed through the gag, rushing forward as he let her go. Hiei appeared behind him with his katana dripping with blood. Kurama instantly ran to Ardelia and pulled her up to sit on her knees as she started to breathe heavily.

"How'd you do that with your skin?" Kurama asked, kissing her face all over. Ardelia sighed.

"I don't know. It just happened," Ardelia stated. "I'm not even that good at the fire element with my sorcery." Kurama smiled and kissed her forehead, bringing her into his arms as Kuwabara tended to Yukina, muttering way too many apologies.

"I have some good news for you," Kurama mumbled…

"What's that?"

…::::…

"It's a boy," the doctor announced, grinning as he held up the grayish baby up that was screaming loudly so that Ardelia could look at him. Her eyes were lit with happy tears as Kurama sat beside her, holding her hand. "We're going to clean him up and take the measurements and then he's yours." Ardelia nodded and watched as the doctors carefully cleaned the healthy baby boy that weighed nine pounded seven ounces. He had a reddish tint on his head, showing that he'd have Kurama's hair but his eyes were still shut. It didn't take long before the baby was swaddled and in Ardelia's arms.

"He's beautiful," Kurama whispered, kissing her forehead. Ardelia smiled and nodded, running her finger lovingly up and down his cheek. He had the cutest pair of pointed ears that were very subtle but thank goodness for Koenma's infirmary of yokai doctors. His complexion was starting to become that beautiful peach color instead of grey and he had Ardelia's lips that were making a sucking motion at the moment. And finally, his eyes opened to reveal a very beautiful musty green that looked like Kurama's with a mixture of brown poured in them. They were captivating. Ardelia never knew she could love someone so much after just meeting them.

"Hello, my baby," Ardelia stated, smiling. "I'm going to take good care of you and I will love you forever." Kurama chuckled and leaned up, once more to kiss her forehead and then the baby's. "What do you want to name him?" Ardelia asked. Kurama stared down at him and smiled.

"It's up to you, sweetheart."

"I want your opinion," Ardelia stated, looking over at him as the nurse walked in, smiling. The nurse instantly began breast feeding, which Ardelia wanted to do badly, and soon, Ardelia was making a weird expression as the baby fed. "Wow, that feels…weird." Kurama laughed and shook his head. Ardelia smiled and looked down at her baby as the door opened to her recovery room. Balloons piled in followed by flowers and then faces of Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Koenma even.

"Ah, there's the baby," Keiko stated, walking forward to stare at the baby but blushed. "Oh, sorry. He's feeding, Yusuke. Don't look." Yusuke laughed and walked forward, setting the vase of flowers down and looking at the baby.

"Well, he's going to have Kurama's red hair," Yusuke stated, reaching over to scratch the baby's head lightly. Keiko's face turned bright red and Ardelia smiled at her.

"It's ok, Keiko. It's something you better get used to because you and Yusuke are next to have a baby," Ardelia teased as the nurse quickly wrote down the recordings of the first feeding.

"How about Kotaru?" Kurama asked and everyone looked at Ardelia who smiled, nodding.

"I like that," Ardelia stated, leaning over to press her lips against Kurama's. Keiko made an "aww'ing" noise as Yukina walked forward to take a look at the baby who stopped feeding the moment Yukina walked up and Ardelia had to quickly put it away as Yukina blushed and looked away, shyly. Ardelia giggled and mumbled sorry as she lifted up her Kotaru before handing him over to Kurama.

"I think we should come back later," Yusuke stated. "Let the new family get adjusted with each other." Ardelia smiled over at Yusuke who motioned everyone out as Kurama held Kotaru, just staring down at his newborn son. Ardelia looked over and smiled.

"I hope he takes after you," Ardelia stated, leaning slightly on her side. She couldn't believe Koenma had pulled through and gotten the tonic and soon after her and Kurama's nightly ritual after he came to Genkai's that one night, she took it and she was able to get pregnant and every two weeks, she'd take another five milligrams and soon, she was giving birth. It seemed like all she needed was something to boost her own fertility but block her immunity that killed the baby.

"I hope he takes after his mother," Kurama whispered, looking up at her before leaning up to kiss her gently. Ardelia smiled and laid back, relaxing now as her body felt tired for once. Giving labor wasn't as painful as most said it was. Ardelia thought it to be quite peaceful compared to the pain she went through with that banshee lady. But now she was getting some peace after all that chaos and she had a baby and a wonderful boyfriend. Her life was perfect, she thought as she closed her eyes to Kurama's voice talking to little Kotaru…

_"It's amazing when you look into the eyes of your child for the first time, you instantly fall in love._"

**The End**

* * *

P.S. let me know if you liked this story and if I'm any good with Kurama. Thanks :)


End file.
